Familiae Secreta
by BiBi two
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Draco, innocenté, est bien décidé à reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit : l'héritage de sa famille maternelle ! C'est sans compter sur Hermione Granger qui va contrarier ses plans bien malgré elle. Et si la famille Black avait encore des secrets à cacher ?
1. Le journal

**Bienvenue dans cette fanfiction! **

**Merci d'avoir cliqué :). J'espère que cette histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que l'intrigue vous plaira.**

**Peut-être avez-vous cliqué en voyant le nom de Sirius Black. Je vais donc vous expliquer comment va fonctionner cette histoire. Je vais alterner un chapitre (ou plus en fonction) vu par Sirius à l'époque des Maraudeurs tous les trois chapitres du point de vue d'Hermione (Post-Poudlard).  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**_Merci à Mary ma beta_**

**_EDIT : J'ai retravaillé les premiers chapitres avant de continuer cette histoire. Pas de changement majeurs mais deux-trois modifications tout de même._**

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire en revanche sort de mon imagination. _

_L'image du résumé est un montage réalisé à partir d'une photo d'Emma Watson par Mark Seliger pour le magazine Vogue Italia._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le journal**

_Août 1999_

Hermione tournait la cuillère dans son bol de café de manière machinale depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que la boisson avait depuis longtemps refroidi. Une chose bien plus importante occupait ses pensées de si bon matin : le journal.

Elle s'était toujours considérée comme une personne réfléchie et ouverte d'esprit mais ça, diable, c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses capacités ! Elle jeta le journal à l'autre bout de la table d'un geste rageur. Il glissa sur toute la longueur de la surface en verre et termina sa course sur le carrelage froid de la salle de séjour.

Hermione Granger avait investi un petit appartement au beau milieu de Londres à la fin de la guerre. Ces derniers mois de quête avaient été une épreuve dont elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se remettre un jour. Le soir, à l'heure où les moldus se souhaitent de beaux rêves, Hermione savait qu'elle allait rejoindre ses pires cauchemars. Ils étaient devenus douloureusement coutumiers. Elle fermait à peine les paupières que les images défilaient tel un film passé en vitesse accélérée. Le manoir Malfoy. Bellatrix. Voldemort. Le corps de Fred. Poudlard détruit. Remus et Tonks. De nouveau Bellatrix.

La rengaine se répétait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en sursaut, baignée de sueur dans le meilleur des cas. Au pire, hurlant à la mort. Elle savait que ce mal rongeait beaucoup de ses amis. Vivre tous ensemble au Terrier comme ils l'avaient fait les premiers mois de paix n'était plus possible. Il lui fallait de l'air, elle devait se ressaisir ! Au matin de son 19ème anniversaire, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle devait se trouver un appartement et reprendre ses études. Elle devait réapprendre à vivre.

Expliquer son choix à ses amis n'avait pas été une chose facile, loin de là ! Harry la couvait comme son père ne l'avait jamais fait. La culpabilité le rongeait sans que personne ne puisse l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Ron avait véritablement explosé de colère et de désespoir, faisant trembler les vitres du Terrier. La peur mêlée à ce sentiment d'abandon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien avait fait douter Hermione du bienfondé de sa démarche. Pourtant, ses deux meilleurs amis devaient comprendre, c'était vital pour elle ! Avançant arguments après arguments, son émancipation fut gagnée peu à peu. Seule Ginny l'avait comprise et soutenue. Certainement parce qu'elle avait la même idée en tête.

Ah, Ginny ! La petite dernière des Weasley cachait bien son jeu. Telle une manipulatrice hors pair, elle avait convaincu Harry de la laisser emménager avec lui au 12 square Grimmaurd. Que son unique fille quitte le nid familial pour vivre avec son petit ami n'avait pas franchement emballé Molly. Elle avait cependant dû baisser les armes face à sa tête de mule de fille. Et puis, bon, ce n'était pas n'importe quel petit copain tout de même !

Les déménagements avaient été savamment orchestrés par une Hermione plus motivée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant les quatre mois qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre. Tant et si bien que fin septembre, seul Ron hésitait encore à prendre son envol, tel un oisillon tombé du nid, trop effrayé de quitter la routine rassurante qui s'était installée au Terrier. Ses frères avaient repris leurs logements d'avant-guerre arguant qu'un pareil retour en arrière n'était tout bonnement pas envisageable.

_** ooOOoo**_

Hermione avait choisi un appartement avec une chambre et une salle de séjour. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais il était très lumineux et puis, à Londres, ses économies ne lui permettaient pas de faire la fine bouche. Se rendant compte qu'elle fixait la baie vitrée depuis maintenant cinq minutes, Hermione sursauta. Elle porta machinalement sa tasse à ses lèvres et réprima une grimace. Le café était glacé ! Sortant sa baguette de la poche de son pyjama, elle le réchauffa d'un sort.

Quelle heure était-il ? Merlin, il était temps qu'elle s'y mette ! Ce maudit article l'avait plus retournée qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Elle finit sa tasse en quelques gorgées, fourra le reste de son toast dans sa bouche et finit de le mâcher tout en faisant la vaisselle.

Sa salle de bain était pour le moins exigüe mais Hermione estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Son appartement était à l'image de la vie qu'elle souhaitait désormais : calme et rassurante. Son pied-à-terre était son havre de paix. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se dit que ce changement de vie lui réussissait bien. Ses cernes s'estompaient peu à peu et les cicatrices de guerre sur ses bras devenaient fines et blanches.

La jeune fille se saisit de la brosse à cheveux qu'elle ensorcela. Ce petit charme de rien du tout, découvert au détour d'un livre il y avait peu, lui facilitait grandement la vie. Elle pouvait désormais démêler et lisser sa tignasse d'un simple coup de brosse. Elle releva ses cheveux en chignon haut, sévère, puis enfila un jean délavé qu'elle agrémenta d'un haut informe. Se cantonner à une allure stricte, dans des vêtements difformes la rassurait. Personne ne se retournerait sur son passage et c'était parfait ainsi.

Hermione se saisit de son sac, elle y fourra trois livres et sortit en prenant bien soin de fermer à clef derrière elle. Sur la pointe des pieds par peur de déranger un de ses voisins, elle descendit les escaliers de bois. Retenant son souffle à chaque marche qui craquait, elle arriva en nage à la porte d'entrée. Elle se savait ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils alors que ses voisins, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour faire un boucan de tous les diables au beau milieu de la nuit. Il fallait croire que son attitude de Miss Parfaite ne l'avait pas quittée même après la guerre.

Elle hâta le pas vers la bouche de métro la plus proche et s'y engouffra. Elle préférait utiliser les transports moldus, c'était la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à ses parents. Ils lui manquaient tellement ! Elle, la petite Gryffondor, n'avait pas trouvé le courage en pratiquement quinze mois de leur rendre leur mémoire. La jeune fille se doutait que les retrouvailles seraient houleuses, aussi elle ne cessait de retarder l'échéance.

L'air était étouffant dans les rames en cette mi-août. Hermione regrettait presque de ne pas avoir transplané. Il était inutile de se morfondre maintenant, elle arrivait à destination. En sortant du métro, elle prit une petite ruelle sombre sur la droite. Ce n'était pas très engageant mais la jeune fille s'y engouffra sans la moindre hésitation. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une impasse, elle gratta le joint d'une des pierres et le mur coulissa sur le côté dévoilant un grand bâtiment de verre.

Elle poussa la porte chromée et entra dans le hall lumineux.

« Bonjour Miss Granger ! Pile à l'heure comme d'habitude ! » la salua une dame au sourire bienveillant qui semblait tenir un accueil.

Hermione hocha la tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres puis entama la montée des escaliers. À l'étage, des centaines et des centaines de livres s'étalaient sur des étagères. Hermione depuis septembre dernier venait tous les jours sans exception à la Bibliothèque Universitaire Sorcière aussi appelée BUS. Un projet s'était dessiné dans les méandres de son esprit et depuis elle s'y attelait avec acharnement.

Elle voulait devenir médicomage et pour cela devait réussir un concours d'entrée très sélectif. Se plonger corps et âme dans les études était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Hermione pour ne pas sombrer, tout comme Harry s'appliquait à devenir un parfait auror ou Ginny la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Ron, quant à lui, aidait de son mieux George à garder la tête hors de l'eau, une tâche que peu lui enviait.

La jeune fille devait bien être la seule personne dans cette bibliothèque à apporter des livres avec elle alors qu'elle allait passer la journée entourée de la plus grande collection d'ouvrages de toute l'Angleterre. Mais il n'était plus à démontrer que, point de vue étude, Hermione Granger ne ressemblait à nul autre pareil. Elle sortit de son sac à main l'Anatomie du sorcier ainsi que des feuilles blanches et quelques stylos, et commença à dessiner. Colorier et reproduire les coupes du corps humain lui firent du bien. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle ne pensait plus à l'article du journal.

_** ooOOoo**_

La journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pester contre elle-même. Elle n'avait même pas fait la moitié de ce qu'elle avait prévu sur son planning de la journée ! Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle allait être juste à l'heure pour le dîner chez Harry et Ginny au lieu des dix minutes d'avance auxquelles elle les avait habitués. Elle ramassa prestement ses affaires, les fourrant délicatement dans son sac, et quitta au pas de course la bibliothèque qui fermait ses portes.

Vu l'heure, il était plutôt indiqué de transplaner ou bien elle serait véritablement en retard. Son ventre gargouillait à l'idée des bons petits plats de Ginny. Son sandwich du midi n'avait pas été des plus consistants…

_** ooOOoo**_

« Hermione ! » cria une tornade rousse avant de se jeter sur elle.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Ginny, répondit la jeune fille le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les garçons sont déjà là ?

— Tu rigoles j'espère ?

— Je continue de rêver qu'un jour ils découvriront la ponctualité dans leurs souliers à Noël, ironisa Hermione.

— J'ai cessé de croire au Père-Noël…, ricana Ginny en vérifiant que son repas ne brûlait pas. Et sinon, tu avances bien dans tes révisions ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Un sujet facilement trouvé que celui des études. Ginny savait qu'en lançant Hermione, elle serait tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée des garçons en se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps pour paraître intéressée. Une tactique utile quand elle voulait assurer la comestibilité du repas.

Tout en surveillant ses aiguillettes de poulet, elle jetait des regards en coin à son amie qui s'occupait de mettre le couvert. Hermione se perdait beaucoup trop dans les livres à son goût. Elle ne vivait plus que pour ce maudit concours en délaissant le reste. Ron ne cessait de lui répéter que cette situation était devenue insupportable ! Ils se voyaient rarement entre son travail et les études d'Hermione, et quand ils pouvaient enfin passer un peu de temps ensemble il se rendait compte qu'Hermione était toujours obnubilée par la somme astronomique de cours qu'il lui restait à réviser.

Ron avait confié récemment à sa sœur qu'il en était arrivé à espérer qu'Hermione échoue à ce concours. Il ne se voyait pas passer sa vie avec une personne qui faisait passer son boulot loin devant le reste. Qu'elle travaille, évidemment ! Qu'elle se noie sous la besogne, non. Il rêvait de fonder une famille comme tout un chacun mais le carriérisme d'Hermione semblait se heurter de plein fouet à ce futur idyllique. Ginny avait l'impression d'avoir le derrière entre deux chaises. D'un côté, Hermione, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. De l'autre, Ron, son frère. Après en avoir discuté avec Harry, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas s'en mêler. Les choses finiraient par rentrer dans l'ordre, comme d'habitude.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée carillonna et Harry lança à la cantonade :

« C'est moi !

— Heureusement que George a réussi à vous débarrasser du portrait de Mrs Black ! rit Hermione.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire.

— Ron arrive, je l'ai aperçu au coin de la rue en train d'envoyer un hibou, » glissa Harry un peu essouflé.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice avant de lever les yeux au ciel dans un synchronisme parfait. Ah les hommes…

Pour la deuxième fois en à peine trois minutes, la cloche retentit.

« Désolé d'être en retard, s'excusa Ron, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. George a une nouvelle fois essayé de me faire tester à mon insu son tout nouveau produit.

— Tu as de la chance. Figure-toi qu'à cause de tes retards chroniques, maintenant je prévois l'heure du repas avec une demi-heure de délai sur celle du rendez-vous, lui expliqua Ginny. Ce qui fait que mes aiguillettes ne sont pas encore passées au travers de la casserole. Allez, ne restez pas plantés comme ça ! Asseyez-vous ! »

Ron se plaça à la droite d'Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil langoureux. Elle lui prit la main en lui rendant son sourire. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'ils passaient décidément trop peu de temps ensemble. Cette pensée embraya sur son planning avorté de la journée et elle recommença à paniquer. Tant d'émotions contradictoires passaient dans la tête d'Hermione, parfois elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Le concours. Oui, le concours. Il devait rester son seul et unique objectif. Elle passerait plus de temps avec Ron ensuite.

« Alors, Harry, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda le jeune homme en dépliant sa serviette pour la placer sur ses genoux.

Harry releva lentement la tête et fixa son meilleur ami, un air ahuri sur le visage. Ginny arrêta de remuer sa sauce qui commença à venir au feu. Hermione fut la première à réagir.

« Ron, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as lu la Gazette ce matin !

— Hermione, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que j'ai horreur de lire les journaux. A Poudlard c'était toujours toi qui nous faisais la revue de presse je te rappelle ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Tu es impossible ! » soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Elle se leva prestement de sa chaise et parcourut la cuisine en jetant des coups d'œil dans tous les recoins. Elle commençait à ouvrir et fermer tous les tiroirs quand Ron, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction, lui demanda sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

— La Gazette, Ron, la Gazette !

— Elle est au-dessus du four.

— Merci Ginny. »

Elle attrapa le quotidien et le lança au travers de la pièce à Ron qui l'attrapa au vol.

« Page deux, » dit-elle.

Ron ouvrit le journal et commença à lire l'article en question.

_** ooOOoo**_

_Draco Malfoy innocenté_

_Le jeune Malfoy, 19 ans à peine, connu pour la pureté de son sang et l'élégance due à son rang, comparaissait hier à son procès devant la cour du Magenmagot. Accusé d'avoir été un Mangemort et d'avoir contribué à l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui, le jeune homme avait bien préparé sa défense. Affublé des trois avocats les plus influents du monde magique, l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes du Royaume-Uni n'a laissé aucun suspense quant à l'issue de ce procès fantoche. A peine une demi-heure après être entré au Tribunal il comparaissait libre et acquitté. Une amende de mille gallions constituera en tout et pour tout sa seule punition pour les actes commis lors de la Guerre. Draco Malfoy se dit soulagé du verdict qui selon lui est juste. Il compte reprendre sa vie normalement et entamera des nouvelles études à la rentrée._

_Votre reporter toujours bien informée, Rita Skeeter_

_** ooOOoo**_

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! explosa Ron. Il s'en sort ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Et comme une fleur en plus ! Mais vous vous rendez compte !

— Oui Ron, on se rend compte ! Je te rappelle que tout le monde ici lit suffisamment régulièrement la Gazette pour être informé de ce genre de mauvaise nouvelle, le fustigea doucement Hermione.

— Quand je pense que tu as osé demander à Harry comment s'était passée sa journée ! poursuivit Ginny. Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact Ron !

— Rassurez-moi, on parle toujours de Draco Malfoy là ? ironisa-t-il. Mille gallions quand même ce n'est pas rien ! ajouta Ron après avoir relu l'article.

— C'est une bagatelle pour Malfoy, dit Harry d'une voix où transparaissait la colère.

— Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Ginny. Tu as épluché son relevé de compte ?

— Mais non chérie ! rit Harry. Les Malfoy sont unes des plus riches familles d'Angleterre. Hors un des coffres qui m'appartient est le parfait reflet d'une de ces fortunes.

— De quoi tu…, commença Hermione. Oh tu parles des Black ! comprit-elle. Et alors, si ce n'est pas indiscret, ça représente combien un tel capital ?

— Des millions de gallions rien qu'au coffre. Et je ne parle pas des propriétés.

— Des millions ! s'étranglèrent Ron et Ginny.

— Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de la bagatelle, soupira la jeune fille. Comme tu l'as si bien dit Ron, il s'en sort comme une fleur.

— Comme d'habitude ! grogna Ron. Comment font les Malfoy pour toujours être dans les mauvais coups et ne jamais en payer les conséquences ? C'est dingue ça quand même !

— Et toi, ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, inquiète pour son ami.

— Avec deux mauvaises nouvelles dans une même journée, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que ça aille », soupira-t-il se passant nerveusement la main dans ses épis noir de jais.

Ses trois amis s'entre-regardèrent, inquiets. Harry avait bien dit deux mauvaises nouvelles ? Le Survivant ajouta devant leurs airs perdus :

« Malfoy me traîne en Justice »

* * *

**Est-ce que ça vous donne envie d'en savoir plus?**

**Bises !**


	2. Rentrée sous haute tension

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis impressionnée par le nombre de lectures pour mon premier chapitre, ça me met un peu la pression du coup ^^. **

**Je remercie ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et en favori, je suis touchée de votre confiance.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant...**

_**Merci Mary pour ton aide**_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Glostars :** Merci pour ta review! De quel pays viens-tu ? Je parle anglais donc si l'histoire plaît, peut-être que je la traduirais un jour... J'espère que la suite correspondra à tes attentes :D. A bientôt !

**Nanou :** Merci pour ta review! C'est délicat de mettre tout de suite le lecteur dans l'histoire sans trop en révéler d'un coup. Si j'ai réussi à t'intriguer, c'est parfait ;), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Hermione se remet lentement de la guerre. Elle a emménagé dans un petit appartement à Londres et se prépare pour passer le concours de Médicomagie. Le journal lui apprend que Malfoy a été innocenté et Harry leur annonce le soir-même que Draco le traîne en Justice._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Rentrée sous haute tension**

_Août-Septembre 1999_

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, elle scrutait le plafond. Pourquoi quand tout commençait à s'arranger, fallait-il que la vie vous réserve encore des surprises ? Elle en voulait tellement à Malfoy. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Harry ? Harry qui avait déjà tant souffert et tant perdu. Si elle avait eu cette misérable fouine sous la main, elle lui aurait probablement déjà tordu le cou !

La jeune fille tapa avec colère sur le matelas de son lit. Elle le savait, elle ne réussirait jamais à s'endormir. Malfoy ne lui avait pas encore suffisamment pourri la vie, il fallait aussi qu'il la prive de ses précieuses heures de sommeil ! Décidément, elle le haïssait.

Elle suivit des yeux les arabesques que dessinaient les moulures de son plafond éclairées par la lumière des lampadaires qui filtrait au travers des rideaux. Cette étude minutieuse réussit à occulter partiellement Malfoy de ses pensées. Vers quatre heures du matin, elle s'assoupit enfin. Sa nuit, du moins ce qu'il en restait, fut aussi mouvementée que d'habitude. Au réveil, le reflet de son miroir semblait se moquer de sa mine cadavérique.

Il avait bien choisi son jour pour la perturber ainsi. Ce matin elle passait son concours pour intégrer la formation de Médicomagie à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle devait être en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales. Elle n'avait pas travaillé nuits et jours pendant un an pour échouer lamentablement si près du but ! Hermione prépara ses affaires avec minutie, se concentrant sur la liste qu'elle avait faite quelques jours plus tôt afin d'être sûre de ne rien oublier. Se concentrer sur une tâche lui avait toujours permis de ne pas céder à la panique. Depuis longtemps elle utilisait cette méthode afin de ne pas sombrer dans le stress et l'angoisse.

La foule de candidats s'était massée dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Leur excitation était palpable. Les employés ne cessaient de leur jeter des regards tour à tour compatissants, courroucés, voire même hostiles. Il fallait bien reconnaître que tout à leur interminable attente, ces jeunes gens n'étaient pas vraiment discrets.

Certains s'étaient donnés rendez-vous et criaient d'un bout à l'autre du hall, agitant frénétiquement les bras en apercevant leurs amis. D'autres faisaient connaissance, espérant ainsi faire passer le temps un peu plus vite. Hermione se trouvait dans la dernière catégorie. Recroquevillée dans un coin, elle passait frénétiquement en revue ses fiches. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié, une année entière à travailler pour rien ! Elle se tenait le ventre, persuadée qu'elle allait rendre son maigre déjeuner quand elle devrait se mettre debout.

« Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien entrer dans la salle d'examen. Je vous demande de sortir vos papiers d'identité et d'émarger la liste de présence», clama un homme à la prestance impressionnante.

« C'est le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste en personne, lui chuchota la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Et toi, tu es Hermione Granger, non ?

— Heu… Oui, en effet. On se connaît ? demanda Hermione poliment, sa tête ne lui revenant pas du tout.

— Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, pouffa la jeune fille. J'ai vu tellement de photos de toi après la guerre que je t'aurais reconnue entre mille. J'étais l'année au-dessus de toi à Poudlard, mais à Serdaigle. On a sûrement dû se croiser dans les couloirs une fois ou deux. Je m'appelle Megan.

— Enchantée ! » répondit Hermione ravie de pouvoir se concentrer sur la conversation plutôt que sur l'épreuve à suivre.

Ce court échange de mots avec Megan l'avait faite redescendre sur terre. Elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de monde la dévisageait, se demandant probablement si elle était bien l'héroïne de guerre qu'ils s'imaginaient. Faire partie du Trio d'Or avait aussi ses conséquences.

Hermione se rappelait encore le jour où Harry lui avait expliqué que le Ministère, pour remonter le moral de la population après la guerre, avait décidé de faire une campagne de promotion sur eux. En entendant cette expression de « Trio d'Or » qu'elle trouvait horriblement prétentieuse, elle avait recraché son jus de citrouille sur la nappe à fleur de Molly.

Elle n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup qu'on utilise son image mais, dès qu'elle avait aperçu Rita Skeeter, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Ils l'avaient certainement fait exprès, elle en était sûre ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit au Ministère aurait choisi ce scarabée moisi pour faire un reportage sur Harry et ses amis et leur façon de se reconstruire après la guerre ? Hermione avait fui les objectifs comme la peste. Avec cette journaliste de malheur, elle imaginait très bien l'usage ultérieur qu'elle pourrait faire de ces photos. Apparemment certains clichés avaient fait de la résistance…

Hermione présenta sa carte et émargea. Elle parcourut les rangées à la recherche de sa place. Le numéro 98 scintillait de mille feux sur le bois en acajou de sa table d'examen. La jeune fille décala doucement sa chaise et s'y assit, tendue.

Repenser à Rita lui fit de nouveau cogiter sur Malfoy. Elle se rappela la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec ses amis la veille au soir.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Malfoy me traîne en Justice, lâcha Harry.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as bien entendu Ginny, soupira le jeune homme. J'ai reçu un hibou cet après-midi m'apprenant qu'il me colle un procès sur le dos.

— Mais, pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

— Il veut récupérer l'héritage des Black.

— Quoi ? Il n'a pas le droit ! Sirius t'a fait le légataire de cette maison et de tout ce qui lui revenait. Malfoy n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! s'indigna Ron.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton lasse. Les Black sont une famille très ancienne qui s'est assurée depuis des siècles à rester non seulement toujours pure comme le dit si bien leur devise, mais aussi à faire en sorte que leur patrimoine demeure à jamais dans la famille.

— Je ne te suis pas. Harry a été reconnu comme l'héritier de Sirius ! Dumbledore lui-même nous l'a dit !

— Et Dumbledore lui-même a eu des doutes », expliqua Harry.

Devant l'air perdu de ses amis, il leur expliqua les soupçons qu'avait eus le mage sur la sécurité du 12 square Grimmaurd.

« Malfoy est le dernier descendant mâle vivant des Black par le sang de sa mère. Les anciennes familles fondaient leurs testaments sur le sang et non pas sur les liens affectifs, expliqua Hermione. Je pense que Malfoy estime pouvoir montrer par son sang qu'il est le légataire légitime de cette fortune. Harry, bien que désigné par Sirius.

— Ton père n'était pas affilié aux Black ? s'étonna Ron. Tous les sang-purs sont pourtant parents.

— Si, par mon arrière-grand-mère ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Ça ne résout pas le problème, Harry n'est pas le descendant de la branche directe des Black, objecta Hermione.

— Mais Malfoy non plus ! s'indigna Ginny. Il n'est un Black que par sa mère !

— C'est vrai ce que tu dis là Ginny, s'exclama Hermione en se redressant sur son siège, une idée venant de germer dans sa tête. Chez les moldus, dans les grandes familles, les filles n'héritent pas, expliqua-t-elle. Si c'est la même chose chez les sorciers, Malfoy ne peut pas revendiquer cet héritage.

— Non, ça ne marche pas comme argument, grogna Ron. Chez les sorciers depuis la nuit des temps si aucun héritier mâle dans la lignée directe ne se présente, c'est la fille qui hérite. Nous ne sommes pas misogynes chez nous !

— Ce qui voudrait dire que vu que Sirius et Regulus sont morts. Ce sont leurs cousines qui auraient dû hériter, raisonna Hermione. Hors Bellatrix est morte et Andromeda a perdu tout droit à la succession en étant reniée…

— Sirius aussi a été renié, fit remarquer Harry. Et il a pourtant récupéré l'héritage.

— On peut renier son descendant mâle direct mais pas le déshériter », expliqua Ron qui se révélait décidément une vraie mine d'informations sur les us et coutumes des familles de sang-pur. « Papa nous le répète depuis que nous sommes tout petits à chaque fois que Tante Murielle nous menace de ne rien nous léguer à sa mort.

— Andromeda pourrait donc récupérer le patrimoine des Black ?

— Non, ça ne marche pas pour les femmes. C'était une simple sécurité puisqu'au XVIIème siècle les patriarches avaient un peu trop tendance à renier pour un oui ou pour un non leurs héritiers. Seules les femmes ont été décrétées indignes de confiance après avoir été reniées.

— Répète-moi ce que tu as dit i peine trente secondes, grogna Hermione. Pas misogynes ? Pff.

— Ce qui nous laisse comme unique légataire Narcissa, et donc Malfoy, conclut Harry.

— Ce qui veut donc dire qu'en fonction de la manière dont est rédigé le testament ancestral des Black, il pourrait tout récupérer et vous mettre, Ginny et toi, à la porte.

— Ce type est vraiment une enflure !

— Je crois, Ron, que tu viens de trouver l'argument le plus pertinent de la soirée, rit Hermione.

— Comment connaître la manière dont est rédigé ce fichu testament ? se renseigna Ginny.

— Oh, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça, nous savons déjà la façon dont est rédigé ce misérable bout de papier, dit Harry avec colère.

— Comment ça ?

— Malfoy est un vrai Serpentard. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il se lancerait dans un procès sans être parfaitement persuadé de le gagner ? Je suis sûr qu'il a eu accès au testament avant de saisir le tribunal. »

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione reprit finalement la parole d'une petite voix :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry ?

— Je vais me battre. Cet héritage c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon parrain ! L'or je m'en contre-fiche, j'en ai déjà suffisamment, mais cette maison a une âme. C'était le QG de l'Ordre et il est hors de question que cette fouine la récupère sans avoir croisé le fer avec moi au tribunal ! J'irai voir des avocats demain pour en savoir plus sur la procédure à suivre. »

_** ooOOoo**_

Hermione repensait aux dernières paroles de son ami. Un procès serait une vitrine pour Malfoy, une façon pour lui de redorer son image, de rappeler qu'il était toujours le meilleur parti d'Angleterre.

« Mais arrête de penser à lui ma fille, se fustigea mentalement Hermione. Il ne vaut vraiment pas la peine que tu rates ton concours pour lui ! »

Se promettant de tout faire pour aider Harry, Hermione reporta son attention sur les surveillants du concours en train de distribuer les copies.

« Mesdames, messieurs, vous avez une heure » déclara finalement le directeur.

_** ooOOoo**_

Quand Ginny vint voir Hermione ce soir-là pour papoter un peu, elle était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Une Hermione pleurant à chaudes larmes, recroquevillée sous sa couette lui causa un choc. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu perturber à ce point son amie ?

« Qui est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione en reniflant. Mais, personne ! Enfin si, mes espoirs de devenir un grand médicomage viennent de succomber. Oh Ginny! J'ai tout raté ! » dit-elle en plongeant son visage dans son oreiller.

Ginny était passablement déconcertée. Son cerveau venait à l'évidence de faire un court-circuit. L'illumination vint après un laborieux travail de raisonnement. C'était aujourd'hui ! Sa meilleure amie avait passé le concours le plus important de sa vie ce jour-même et elle l'avait complètement oublié !

« Écoute Hermione, tu serais plus crédible si tu ne nous avais pas fait le coup à chaque devoir à Poudlard, la sermonna Ginny. Alors maintenant tu vas être une grande fille et sortir de ton lit. Tu t'habilles correctement, et pas avec ces choses affreuses que tu appelles vêtements, et je t'emmène boire un verre pour fêter la fin de tes interminables révisions !

— Je n'ai pas la tête à faire la fête. J'ai tout raté je te dis !

— Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Il est hors de question que tu te morfondes comme une âme en peine jusqu'aux résultats. Tu sors de là de ton plein gré ou je te traîne par la peau des fesses jusqu'au bar le plus proche. Et tu sais combien j'en suis capable ! »

Hermione lui adressa un maigre sourire. Bien sûr elle avait raison, comme d'habitude ! Elle se moucha en produisant un bruit de trompette et essuya ses larmes. Elle allait avoir un boulot monstre point de vue maquillage pour camoufler les rigoles qu'avaient laissées ses larmes sur ses joues. Ses yeux rougis n'étaient pas non plus du meilleur effet. Après un moment dans la salle de bain, elle ressortit présentable à défaut d'être jolie et n'eut d'autre choix que d'enfiler la robe bleue que lui tendait son amie. Quand Ginny Weasley avait décidé quelque chose, mieux valait être du même avis…

Une fois attablées au comptoir, un cocktail à la main, Ginny posa la question qui la turlupinait depuis la veille :

« Hermione, tu crois vraiment que Harry fait bien d'aller à ce procès ?

— Non, je suis persuadée que non. Ça va être une boucherie ultra-médiatisée que nous allons perdre. Mais Harry n'a pas le choix puisque c'est lui l'accusé.

— L'accusé ! Comme tu y vas ! Harry n'est pas un criminel Hermione ! s'emporta la rousse.

— Je le sais bien Ginny ! Cependant d'un point de vue juridique il est accusé de spoliation d'héritage, il va lui falloir un très bon avocat pour ne pas perdre trop de plumes.

— S'ils ne sont pas tous pris par Malfoy… » grogna Ginny.

Elles finirent leurs cocktails avec moins d'entrain qu'en début de soirée. Hermione, un peu éméchée par la fatigue et le verre qu'elle venait de boire, se leva, appuya ses deux mains sur le comptoir et dit à Ginny d'une voix forte :

« Je l'aiderai ! Même si je dois être traînée dans la boue par ce blondinet décoloré, je te jure Ginny que je vais trouver quelque chose pour que Harry gagne son procès ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Hermione Granger faisait les cent pas dans sa salle à manger de dix mètres carrés en se rongeant les ongles. Ginny Weasley, assise sur le divan, tapait du pied sur le carrelage blanc pour montrer sa désapprobation. N'y tenant plus, elle lança :

« Hermione arrête ça ! Tu sais combien ton stress est communicatif ? Je suis venue pour te soutenir, pas pour angoisser avec toi !

— Ils auraient dû arriver il y a cinq minutes ! Cinq minutes tu te rends compte ! C'est sûr je suis recalée et ils ne savent pas comment me le dire ! » dit-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé la tête entre les mains. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Elle adorait sa meilleure amie mais parfois elle mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler à mains nues.

Un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre et Hermione poussa un hurlement hystérique en voyant un hibou passer par la fenêtre de son appartement. Elle se précipita vers lui avant de s'arrêter à la dernière seconde. L'animal lui jeta un regard surpris. Personne encore ne l'avait admiré comme le faisait cette fille. D'habitude on prenait sa lettre et il repartait. Bizarre cette humaine !

« Bon Hermione tu attends le déluge ou quoi ? s'impatienta la jeune Weasley.

— Je ne peux pas… Tu veux bien regarder pour moi ? » supplia-t-elle.

Ginny détacha la lettre au plus grand soulagement du hibou qui s'envola en se répétant « Bizarre, bizarre » dans sa tête. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe officielle et donna une grande claque à sa meilleure amie pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait stresser toute la soirée d'hier et aujourd'hui pour rien ! Et ne râle pas, tu l'as méritée !

— Je… je suis prise ? demanda Hermione une main sur sa joue douloureuse.

— Évidemment que tu es prise, imbécile ! Tu croyais vraiment que Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard après Dumbledore lui-même ne serait pas prise à son concours après avoir révisé comme une tarée pendant un an ? Bon, maintenant j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! On va fêter ça au restaurant avec les garçons ce soir alors tu fais un effort de toilette ! Si je te vois encore avec ton chignon je te jure que je me charge moi-même de tes cheveux ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Hermione était sur les nerfs. Elle s'était levée aux aurores. Comme elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu son quota de sommeil. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, sa rentrée ! Celle qu'elle avait tant attendue depuis un an. Elle était à la fois impatiente et terriblement inquiète de découvrir un nouvel univers.

La formation en médicomagie se déroulait à Sainte-Mangouste dans un amphithéâtre au sous-sol. Puisqu'ils auraient des gardes à faire, autant être au plus proche des patients dès le début. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione. Qui seraient ses camarades ? Parviendrait-elle à trouver sa place parmi eux ? Et si après tant de travail les études ne lui plaisaient pas finalement ?

En bonne Miss Parfaite, elle était arrivée avec une heure d'avance et n'avait cessé de parcourir de long en large le couloir devant la salle de cours. Un léger brouhaha la sortit de sa torpeur. Des étudiants fraîchement admis au concours, comme elle, venaient de la rejoindre. Avec un grand soulagement, elle reconnut Megan. Une tête connue dans cet océan de nouveautés n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste vint leur ouvrir la porte et les laissa entrer en silence. Il leur expliqua qu'ils ne viendraient que rarement dans cette salle de cours, leur formation étant essentiellement pratique. La théorie serait validée par une évaluation de leurs connaissances des livres obligatoires. Ils allaient vite se rendre compte que s'ils délaissaient la théorie, la pratique allait être compliquée. Il commença l'appel. Arrivé au nom d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager, les commentaires allèrent bon train dans le dos de la jeune fille.

« Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien distribuer la liste des ouvrages de référence pendant que je poursuis l'appel ? »

Hermione se leva et prit le paquet de feuilles entre ses bras. Adressant un sourire avenant à chaque personne à qui elle donnait une liste, les regards se firent vite bienveillants.

« Excusez mon retard professeur, j'ai eu du mal à trouver cette salle »

Hermione se redressa, piquée au vif. Cette voix traînante elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Draco Malfoy en personne. Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être innocenté, poursuivre Harry en Justice et suivre les mêmes études qu'elle, en même pas une semaine ! Le paquet de feuilles qu'elle tenait entre les bras se retrouva au sol quand elle cria :

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

* * *

**Vos impressions ?**

**Je publierai tous les dimanche soir / lundi matin (en fonction de votre fuseau horaire). **

**La semaine prochaine, le chapitre s'intitulera : Hermione si tu le tues, ça m'arrangerait. A bientôt !**


	3. Hermione si tu le tues, ça m'arrangerait

**Chers lecteurs bonsoir ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin de week-end et que vous êtes partant pour une petite lecture :D.**

**Merci Mary pour ton aide comme toujours ;).**

* * *

_Résumé : Hermione se remet lentement de la guerre. Elle a emménagé dans un petit appartement à Londres et a réussi son concours de médicomagie. Le journal lui apprend que Malfoy a été innocenté et Harry leur annonce le soir-même que Draco le traîne en Justice afin de récupérer l'héritage des Black. Lors de son premier jour de cours, Hermione tombe sur une personne qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout éviter : Malfoy !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Hermione, si tu le tues ça m'arrangerait**

_Septembre 1999_

« Par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?»

Le reste des étudiants éclatèrent de rire.

« Je te rassure Granger moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir de voir ta tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— J'étudie ici, Malfoy ! Je viens de réussir le concours de Médicomagie, mais c'est à toi que j'ai posé une question !

— Oh pitié, non ! » pria Draco sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque d'Hermione.

Il se tourna vers le directeur et s'emporta :

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

— Vous avez fini votre cirque tous les deux ? demanda le directeur alors que les rires redoublaient. Que les choses soient claires, Monsieur Malfoy vient également de réussir le concours Miss Granger, dit-il à Hermione. Et je ne tolère aucune discrimination ou dispute entre collègues dans mon établissement, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Draco. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Bien. Maintenant allez-vous asseoir, je ne veux plus vous entendre. »

Hermione était furieuse. Il avait vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la vie ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'opposé de la salle où Draco venait de s'asseoir. Si elle avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, il agoniserait depuis longtemps sous les Doloris !

Le jeune homme se tenait très raide sur sa chaise. Son état d'énervement était tel qu'il aurait juré que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Granger ! Sur toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues et croisées à Poudlard, il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle ! Il trouvait que le destin s'intéressait à lui de façon un peu trop malsaine à son goût.

Sans porter plus d'attention à ses deux nouveaux étudiants, le directeur avait repris son discours de bienvenue et ses explications. Il s'y était attendu. En voyant ces deux noms sur la liste des admis, il avait su que les années à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Les sortilèges allaient voler bas ! L'entente était loin d'être au beau fixe, il allait falloir y remédier et vite ! Et si… ?

_** ooOOoo**_

Ginny était rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude de son entraînement. En tant que jeune recrue de l'équipe, il n'était pas rare qu'elle doive faire des heures supplémentaires. Pourtant ce soir, elle tenait à être là quand Hermione leur raconterait sa première journée. Si elle n'avait pas été admise chez les Harpies, la jeune fille aurait bien aimé elle aussi devenir Médicomage. Encore vêtue de sa tenue de vol, elle entra dans le hall du 12 square Grimmaurd.

« C'est moi ! » cria-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Harry devait encore être au Ministère. Elle fila dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Rien ne valait l'eau chaude pour faire partir les courbatures. Ginny se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'elle envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce et se glissa dans la baignoire.

« Ginny ! hurla une voix deux minutes plus tard.

— Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

— Il faut que je te parle ! Où es-tu ?

— Dans mon bain. Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

— Non ça ne peut pas ! dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte telle une furie quelques secondes plus tard.

— Eh ! Te gêne pas ! »

Hermione agita sa baguette vers la baignoire sans regarder Ginny puis se retourna :

« Voilà, un petit sort d'opacité et on ne voit rien. Ça te va mieux ?

— Mouais… Ça ne t'aurait pas tué d'attendre cinq minutes ! grogna la rousse. Bon, que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Ginny c'est une catastrophe, tu n'imagines même pas !

— Bon, tu accouches oui ou non ? Je suis là pour prendre mon bain je te rappelle, pas pour faire de la psychomagie.

— Malfoy.

— Quoi « Malfoy » ?

— Il est dans la même promo que moi !

— Non !

— Si ! Je te jure, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour le supporter…

— Attends, tu me laisses me rincer et m'habiller, et on descend toutes les deux prendre un thé. Tout compte fait, je me sens partante pour la psychomagie », rectifia la jeune fille en désignant la porte.

_**ooOOoo**_

En rentrant ce soir-là, Harry s'était dit qu'une petite soirée tranquille avec sa chérie serait la bienvenue après sa journée. Quand il vit Hermione et Ginny penchées toutes les deux au-dessus de la table, concentrées comme si elles préparaient un plan de bataille, il se dit que c'était mal engagé. Il posa alors la question qui mit définitivement ses projets à l'eau :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Malfoy est dans la même promo qu'Hermione.

— Quoi ? Et on l'autorise à devenir Médicomage alors qu'il a côtoyé Voldemort ? Malgré son amende ?

— Etant donné qu'il a été acquitté d'un point de vue juridique, malheureusement oui, expliqua Hermione. Donc je me le coltine !

— Oh la vache !

— A qui le dis-tu…, soupira la jeune fille. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir croiser sa face de fouine tous les jours sans l'étrangler.

— Franchement Hermione, si tu le tues ça m'arrangerait, lâcha Harry d'un ton morne faisant rire les deux jeunes filles assises face à lui.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles des avocats dont tu nous avais parlé ? s'intéressa Hermione en voyant très bien où voulait en venir son ami.

— Oui et ils m'ont confirmé ce que je craignais. Malfoy ayant saisi la Justice, le testament original des Black est sous scellés. Il s'avère également que, comme je l'avais deviné, les Black ne transmettent leurs biens qu'au membre de la famille le plus proche du dernier héritier.

— Ce que tu n'es pas, compléta Hermione.

— Tu as compris.

— Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de contrer ce testament, Sirius t'a légué son héritage tout de même ! s'emporta Ginny.

— Selon mon avocat, le testament de Sirius n'aurait jamais dû être validé. La période trouble durant laquelle le testament a été lu a été sujette à de nombreuses erreurs juridiques qui sont aujourd'hui remises en cause. Il m'a expliqué que pour que la requête soit valable, Malfoy allait devoir prouver qu'il est bien le plus proche descendant des Black.

— Comment ça « Malfoy va devoir prouver » ? Ce n'est pas la Cour qui s'en charge ?

— Non, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le Magenmagot ne juge plus ni à charge ni à décharge désormais. C'est une des modifications apportées par Kingsley. Donc si Malfoy veut cet héritage, il doit apporter la preuve irréfutable que lui seul peut en hériter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils appellent une preuve irréfutable ?

— Un arbre généalogique ne suffit pas par exemple, puisqu'il peut être falsifié. Franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut mais pour tout te dire c'est le problème de Malfoy, pas le mien.

— Pas du tout Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Si tu trouves ce que va utiliser Malfoy pour le procès, tu trouveras peut-être un moyen de contrer son argumentation lors de la plaidoirie, lui expliqua Hermione.

— Franchement, Hermione, je n'y connais rien en Droit, comment veux-tu que je puisse faire ça ? C'est le boulot de mon avocat et lui me disait que si Malfoy trouve quelque chose alors c'est perdu d'avance.

— Ton avocat n'a pas l'air très motivé dis-moi !

— En quelle langue va-t-il falloir que je te le dise Hermione ? cria Harry. Les Black ne transmettent leur héritage qu'à leur famille depuis des générations et Malfoy est le dernier descendant des Black encore vivant en dehors de sa mère ! Ce ne sont pas les microlitres de sang Black qui coulent dans mes veines qui changeront la donne. C'est perdu d'avance, rentre-le-toi bien dans le crâne ! »

Hermione devint blême. Elle se leva en silence et ramassa ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, elle se retourna et dit à voix basse :

« Rien n'est jamais perdu d'avance Harry, rappelle-toi Buck. Je vais trouver quelque chose, je te le jure ! Maintenant, c'est entre Malfoy et moi, et j'en fais une affaire personnelle ! »

Et elle claqua la porte.

_** ooOOoo**_

Les paroles d'Harry passaient en boucle dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle avait fait une promesse, fort bien. La question était : comment allait-elle la tenir ? Elle avançait dans le couloir menant à sa salle de cours l'esprit embrumé de toutes ces préoccupations quand un brouhaha la tira de sa rêverie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione à Megan qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

— Une note du directeur. Apparemment il a décidé de former des binômes, j'ignore pourquoi.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tant que je ne tombe pas sur Malfoy, ça me va » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi l'attroupement autour du panneau d'affichage. Presque arrivée, elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la liste, en vain. Un jeune homme aux larges épaules lui barrait le passage. Attendez, ces cheveux blonds ne seraient-ils pas… ?

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » hurla-t-il devant elle.

Il se retourna d'un bloc. Les étudiants amassés autour de lui quelques instants auparavant s'écartèrent le plus vite possible, comme s'ils craignaient les représailles. Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra le regard brillant de rage de Draco.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Granger ! continua-t-il à voix forte.

— De quoi tu parles ? Et puis tu devrais crier encore plus fort, je suis sûre que le sixième étage ne t'a pas encore entendu.

— De quoi je parle ? De quoi je parle ! Mais de ça Granger ! » lança Draco à pleins poumons en montrant le panneau d'affichage.

La jeune fille se rapprocha enfin de la liste et la parcourut des yeux avec attention. Cette étude minutieuse lui fut pourtant inutile puisque son nom se trouvait en haut de la liste avec à ses côtés celui de Draco.

« Tu veux crier ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte. Eh bien moi aussi ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Malfoy ?

— Je suis sûr que c'est encore un de tes coups tordus !

— De MES coups tordus ? Répète un peu pour voir ! Je te jure Malfoy que j'aurais ta peau ! Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais trouver rapidement ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de te supporter comme binôme que tu seras déjà retourné pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère !

— Espèce de… » commença le jeune homme avant de porter brutalement ses mains à la gorge.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, son regard lançant des éclairs, persuadé qu'elle venait de lui lancer un bloc-langue informulé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit dans tout aussi hoquetante et halletante. D'un même réflexe acquis lors de la guerre, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et se tournèrent vers la foule silencieuse.

Le directeur, le regard furibond, tenait fermement sa baguette à la main. Il leur rappela que pas plus tard que la veille il avait été très clair sur le respect entre collègues. Si ces deux zigotos continuaient, il se verrait dans l'obligation de les renvoyer tous les deux. Il leur expliqua que pour favoriser cette entente, il avait eu l'idée de former des binômes. Il leur demanda à tous d'entrer afin de leur expliquer en détail en quoi consisterait leur travail.

_** ooOOoo**_

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser piéger de cette manière ? D'abord le directeur qui lui imposait Malfoy pour compagnie dans la réalisation d'un mémoire, ensuite ce même Malfoy qui choisissait le sujet dudit mémoire sans même la consulter. Et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée au neuvième étage du Ministère de la Magie en pleine contemplation de la porte noire du Département des Mystères.

« Malfoy je te dis qu'on ne peut pas entrer sans autorisation, dit Hermione pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la centième fois.

— Je le sais bien Granger ! Arrête un peu de radoter, on dirait un perroquet. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai demandé au directeur de nous annoncer au directeur du Département des Mystères.

— Tu lui as demandé ça quand ? questionna Hermione, presque impressionnée devant tant d'initiative.

— Dès que je lui ai fait part de notre sujet de mémoire. Non mais tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

— Tu sais, avec toi, il faut s'attendre à tout…, lâcha-t-elle d'un air désinvolte.

— Je… commença Draco avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

— Vous êtes les étudiants de Sainte-Mangouste ?

— Eux-mêmes, grogna le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir digéré la remarque d'Hermione.

— Bien, vous avez accès à la salle du voile comme vous l'avez demandé ainsi qu'à la salle des archives. Quand vous partirez, vérifiez bien que vous n'avez rien oublié parce qu'il vous faudra attendre qu'une personne compétente vienne vous rouvrir. Il en sera de même à chaque fois que vous viendrez. Suis-je bien clair ?

— Parfaitement clair, dit Draco de sa voix traînante en toisant l'employé.

— Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! Je vais vous montrer le chemin.

— Ce ne sera pas la peine je sais très bien où se trouve ces salles » dit Hermione.

Malfoy et l'employé se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement, les yeux ronds. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, la jeune fille prit un teint écrevisse. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle y était entrée par effraction, ce n'était pas franchement le genre de chose dont on se vantait. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire. L'homme qui les avait accueillis, la fusilla du regard et partit en haussant les épaules. Draco éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? grogna Hermione les joues toujours écarlates.

— Tu es pleine de surprises Granger ! Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre un jour te vanter d'avoir participé à la mise à sac du Ministère.

— La ferme Malfoy ! Si je me rappelle bien, c'était ton père qui était à l'origine de cette « mise à sac » comme tu dis. Alors ne la ramène pas !

— Baisse d'un ton quand tu parles de mon père veux-tu ! menaça Draco. Bon, je croyais que tu savais où elle se trouvait cette foutue salle ?

— Je propose qu'on commence par les archives plutôt, murmura Hermione en frissonnant.

— Ne me dis pas qu'un misérable drap te fait peur Granger ? la taquina le jeune homme. Je te rappelle que c'est là-dessus que nous sommes censés travailler.

— Exact. Sauf que tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu avais choisi ce sujet. Alors avant d'aller regarder ce bout de tissu, je veux tout savoir et les archives sont parfaites pour ça !

— Comme tu voudras » grommela Draco.

Il ajouta plus bas :

« Tête de mule ! »

_** ooOOoo**_

La salle des archives était la seule salle qu'Hermione trouvait accueillante dans ce département. Les multiples rayonnages chargés de livres et de rouleaux de parchemin y étant certainement pour quelque chose. Elle repéra une petite table près d'une des rares fenêtres et s'y assit. Pour la première fois depuis le hall circulaire aux multiples portes, elle leva la tête et chercha Malfoy du regard. Où était donc passé cet impossible prétentieux ?

« Sympa comme salle, tu ne trouves pas ? dit le jeune homme d'une voix forte en faisant sursauter Hermione.

— C'est vrai, reconnut-elle.

— Mon père ne m'avait pas menti, ça va être parfait.

— Ton père ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?

— Tout simplement parce que c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée du sujet de mémoire.

— Que j'ignore toujours au passage » fit remarquer la brunette.

Draco s'approcha à grandes enjambées, décala la deuxième chaise de la table et s'y assit pour faire face à la jeune fille.

« Granger, notre sujet de mémoire porte sur le voile entouré d'arcades se trouvant ici-même au Département des Mystères.

— J'avais saisi, merci bien ! Je ne suis pas sourde Malfoy ! Je comprends quand tu me parles je te signale ! Je ne vois juste pas le rapport avec la médecine.

— Mon père m'a raconté que Sirius Black, le cousin de ma mère, était mort en passant à travers. C'est vrai ?

— Oui, répondit Hermione, les larmes commençant à lui piquer les yeux.

— Je veux donc comprendre pourquoi et aussi comment se fait-il que le corps n'ai jamais été retrouvé. Est-ce que ça plonge les personnes dans une sorte de coma ou bien est-ce que ça agit comme une sorte d'Avada ? Je veux résoudre ce mystère Granger. Et surtout c'est l'excuse parfaite pour avoir accès à ces archives.

— Pourquoi veux-tu avoir accès à ces archives en particulier ?

— Il faut que je trouve quelque chose me permettant de prouver que je suis le véritable héritier des Black. Et tous les procès déjà jugés sont retranscrits sur ces parchemins.

— Tu veux utiliser notre mémoire comme excuse pour pouvoir faire des recherches dans le but de gagner ton procès contre Harry ? s'offusqua Hermione.

— Tout juste Granger ! Toi tu bosses sur le voile, moi sur mon procès. Ça me paraît équitable comme deal, tu ne trouves pas ?

— C'est tout simplement hors de question ! A moins que…, réfléchit la jeune fille.

— A moins que ?

— A moins que tu me laisses jeter un coup d'œil à tes recherches.

— Tu es folle ? Pour que tu ailles tout raconter à Saint Potter et son avocat ?

— C'est à prendre ou à laisser Malfoy. Si ta preuve est irréfutable, comment veux-tu qu'elle soit contrée ? C'est un moyen pour toi de vérifier la solidité de ton réquisitoire.

— …

— Alors ?

— Ça marche, accepta à contre cœur Draco.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Laquelle ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

— Pourquoi veux-tu récupérer l'héritage des Black ? Tu ne les connaissais même pas. Toi qui es si fier d'être un Malfoy, pourquoi veux-tu revendiquer ta place dans cette famille lointaine ?

— Pas si lointaine que ça Granger ! C'est la famille de ma mère je te rappelle.

— Donc c'est ta mère qui t'a demandé d'attaquer Harry en Justice ? s'indigna Hermione.

— Pas du tout. Si tu veux tout savoir, ma mère s'y est opposée formellement. Elle estime qu'un autre procès n'est pas bon pour l'image de la famille. C'est mon père qui m'a convaincu que cet héritage me revenait de droit. J'en suis beaucoup plus digne que Potter ! Bon, on peut revenir à nos hippogriffes maintenant ? »

Cette discussion avec Malfoy avait laissé Hermione songeuse. Il allait falloir la jouer fine si elle voulait le battre sur son propre terrain de jeux.

* * *

**Alors, votre avis ?**

**Les reviews sont ma seule rémunération donc ne lésinez pas dessus ^^. Ça me permet de connaître votre avis sur l'histoire :D.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. La rentrée d'un paria

**Bonjour !**

** Je suis contente de voir que visiblement l'histoire vous plait puisque vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'ajouter en alerte ou dans vos favoris. **

**Cette semaine, nous faisons un bond dans le temps et passons du point de vue de Sirius. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué au début, j'alternerai 3 chapitres avec Hermione, un chapitre avec Sirius. J'espère que le principe vous plaira.**

** Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Gwen95 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :D. Je publie une fois par semaine, tous les dimanche soir/lundi matin. J'espère te compter bientôt parmi mes fidèles lectrices comme tu dis ;). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et à bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Draco veut récupérer l'héritage des Black et attaque Harry en Justice. Il est admis dans la formation de médicomagie de Sainte-Mangouste en même temps qu'Hermione. Tous les deux doivent, à leur plus grand déplaisir, faire un mémoire ensemble. Draco a choisi de travailler sur le voile se trouvant au département des mystères._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - La rentrée d'un paria**

_Septembre 1976_

Sirius soupira pour la deuxième fois en même pas trois minutes. Le front appuyé contre la vitre froide du wagon il regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait sur le quai. Un garçon de 6ème année, brun à la peau pâle avait toute son attention. Il se tenait très droit et discutait avec une femme à l'allure stricte et fière. A leurs côtés, un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de très bonne facture toisait toutes les personnes osant s'approcher un peu trop près d'eux.

Le train siffla et la foule s'agita soudainement. Les retardataires firent leurs dernières embrassades avant de monter dans les wagons. Le jeune homme inclina la tête brièvement vers celle qui semblait être sa mère et échangea une poignée de main avec son père. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. D'une démarche altière, le garçon se hissa sur le marchepied et sortit de son champ de vision.

Il soupira une dernière fois tandis que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, gardant son regard visé sur le couple qui se trouvait encore sur le quai et s'éloignait doucement au fur et à mesure que le train prenait lentement de la vitesse. La femme avait sorti un mouchoir de dentelle blanche pour essuyer des larmes qui semblaient pourtant inexistantes.

« Je vois… Sirius, cesse de te torturer mon vieux ! Ils t'ont renié et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es parti.

— Je le sais bien James, merci. Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon.

— Comment ça je ne peux pas comprendre ? s'offusqua son ami qui venait de poser ses fesses sur la banquette en face de lui.

— James, tu es choyé, adoré même, par tes parents ! Comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce que je ressens face au rejet de ma famille entière !

— Mais c'était ton choix Patmol ! Personne ne t'a forcé !

— Je sais. Il n'empêche que te voir tout l'été avec tes proches me rend nostalgique. Pourquoi est-ce que moi aussi je ne peux pas avoir le droit à un peu d'amour de mes parents ? Rien qu'un tout petit peu. Regulus y a bien le droit lui !

— Sirius, il faut savoir ce que tu veux enfin ! L'année dernière tu ne pouvais plus les voir même en peinture et là tu voudrais que ta mère te prenne dans ses bras ? Tu délires mon vieux !

— Qui délire ? » demanda un jeune homme en entrant dans le compartiment.

Il avait les cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner et des cernes profondément marqués.

« Patmol. Il voudrait que ses parents l'embrassent lui aussi sur le quai, lâcha James en s'allongeant de tout son long sur la banquette.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça comme ça ! s'indigna Sirius.

— Tu m'as demandé pourquoi toi tu n'avais pas le droit à un peu d'amour de tes parents, alors excuse-moi mon vieux mais ça revient au même !

— Sirius, il faut savoir ce que tu veux enfin ! lui dit Remus. Tu nous as fait tout un pataquès l'an dernier à propos de ta famille et maintenant tu veux les rejoindre ?

— C'est bon Remus, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une leçon de morale » grogna-t-il en reportant son regard sur le paysage londonien qui s'éloignait.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement désinvolte. Sirius était borné, c'était un héritage qu'il ne pouvait rejeter de sa famille. Ça et son foutu orgueil. Il était bien un Black, même si lui et sa famille juraient sur tous les toits depuis cet été qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun.

_** ooOOoo**_

Sirius Black se rappelait très bien la soirée qui avait définitivement fait prendre un tournant radical à sa vie. A la fin de sa 6ème année, il était descendu du train et s'était dirigé avec son petit frère vers leurs parents. Les démonstrations d'affection étaient à bannir du guide de bonnes conduites chez un parfait sang-pur, leurs retrouvailles furent donc on ne pouvait plus froides. Tout au plus un signe de tête, une poignée de main, accompagné d'un respectueux : « Père, Mère ». Le jeune homme avait un pincement de jalousie au cœur en voyant son ami James que la mère venait d'étreindre alors que son père lui donnait une tape plus virile dans le dos, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir par la poudre de Cheminette et allèrent tous se changer pour le dîner. Chaque retour de Poudlard était une véritable torture pour Sirius. Ils étaient synonymes de retrouvailles avec la « dynastie Black » au grand complet comme se plaisait à l'appeler leur père.

Une fois présentable, Sirius se rendit la mort dans l'âme dans la vaste salle de réception. Il n'était même pas envisageable que leur sang-pur puisse mettre un globule rouge dans la cuisine, aussi grande soit-elle ! Cette pièce n'était digne que des elfes de maison. Il vit que ses deux oncles Alphard et Cygnus étaient déjà là, ainsi que sa tante Druella. Sirius aperçut Andromeda et Narcissa le saluer d'un sourire. Bellatrix se tenait, fière, près de la cheminée au bras de son mari Rodolphus Lestrange qu'elle avait épousé en grande pompe aux dernières vacances de Printemps. Elle le toisa du regard en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avant de lui adresser un signe de tête auquel Sirius ne répondit pas.

Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Bellatrix, l'aînée. Sirius avait toujours été plus proche d'Andy et Cissy aussi bien de caractère que d'âge. Narcissa avait cinq ans de plus que lui et Andromeda sept. Les neuf ans d'écart et leurs points de vue profondément différents avaient éloigné Bella et Sirius pratiquement dès sa naissance. Contrairement à ses sœurs, elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné sa répartition à Gryffondor.

« Nous pouvons passer à table » signifia sa mère d'un élégant mouvement du poignet.

L'elfe de maison s'empressa de décaler la chaise de sa maîtresse à une des extrémités de la table alors qu'Orion Black s'asseyait à l'opposé. Les plats flottèrent entre les invités comme si des serveurs invisibles leur présentaient les mets. Sirius piochait un peu de chaque plat pour faire bonne figure sachant très bien qu'au moindre faux-pas sa mère n'hésiterait pas à le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Alors, Bellatrix, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda son père à sa nièce.

— Excellentes mon oncle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ravi de notre aide. Grâce à votre soutien financier, ses projets concernant l'éradication des Sang-de-Bourbe est en bonne voie. »

Sirius renifla avec mépris. Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui.

« Sirius, tu as un commentaire à faire ? lui demanda sèchement son père.

— Sirius estime sûrement qu'en bon petit Gryffondor il est de son devoir de défendre ceux qui ternissent notre sang et notre réputation, rit froidement Bellatrix en le toisant d'un regard vénimeux.

— Et pourquoi pas ? » s'énerva Sirius.

Cette manie de se croire digne d'une famille royale pour une simple question de sang l'agaçait fortement. Sa cousine devint rouge de colère.

« Etre l'héritier de cette famille ne t'autorise pas à nous manquer de respect ainsi qu'à nos traditions ! s'emporta-t-elle.

— Et pourquoi pas ? répéta-t-il. Comment veux-tu que notre race survive si on n'introduit pas de sang neuf ? La consanguinité n'entraîne que des cas dégénérés, comme toi !

— Sirius ! cria sa mère. Comment oses-tu insulter ainsi ta cousine ! Elle qui représente si bien notre famille auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui a fait un mariage parfait avec Mr Lestrange !

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous n'avez que ce nom à la bouche ! hurla Sirius en se levant de sa chaise, rompant ainsi l'étiquette. Vous ne voyez donc pas combien ses intentions sont viles et cruelles ?

— Sirius tais-toi et rassieds-toi, lui ordonna son père. Tu fais honte à notre famille à parler ainsi. Je te rappelle qu'un jour tu nous représenteras tous, alors grandis un peu et comporte-toi comme un homme et non comme un gamin de cinq ans à qui on passe tous ses caprices.

— Des caprices ? Quels caprices Père ? Ah, le voilà enfin le jour où vous allez m'avouer que tous ici vous pensez que j'ai jeté le déshonneur sur cette famille parce que je suis un Gryffondor ! Eh bien vous avez raison, et j'en suis fier!

— Sirius cesse tes enfantillages. Tu vas être majeur en octobre et je voulais te parler de ça ce soir, il me semble que le moment est judicieux.

— De quoi parlez-vous Père ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

— A ta majorité tu deviendras le chef potentiel de cette famille alors je voudrais que tu profites de cette dernière année à Poudlard pour te trouver une épouse digne de ton rang.

— Digne de mon rang ? s'indigna Sirius. Vous êtes malade Père ! C'en est assez, je ne supporte plus cette famille et ses idées arriérées de pureté sanguine ! Et Voldemort peut bien aller se faire voir parce qu'il est hors de question que je lui fasse des courbettes comme le fond ces deux-là, hurla-t-il en désigna le couple Lestrange.

— STOP ! cria son père en se levant à son tour. Fais immédiatement tes excuses ou quitte cette pièce !

— Mais avec plaisir Père ! » dit Sirius en singeant un simulacre de révérence.

Il jeta avec violence sa serviette de soie sur la nappe gris perle et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte de la salle de réception qu'il claqua avec force. Avant d'arriver à l'escalier il entendit la voix de sa mère s'exclamer :

« Cet enfant est impossible Orion ! Si seulement Regulus avait été l'aîné cela nous aurait facilité grandement les choses ! »

Facilité grandement les choses ! Les paroles de sa mère se répétaient en écho dans la tête de Sirius. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il aux propos de celle qui ne portait que le nom de mère ? Ses parents n'avaient jamais vu en lui qu'un héritier et leurs attentions avaient cessé avec sa lettre annonçant son affectation à Gryffondor. Le souvenir de la beuglante de son père reçue au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin était encore cuisant dans sa mémoire.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Seule pièce où le vert et l'argent ne régnaient pas en maître, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement chez lui. Il les détestait tellement, eux et leur lubie du sang ! Comme si un sang-mêlé ne pouvait pas être plus puissant qu'un sang pur ! Il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il avait failli à sa promesse. Avant de le quitter, il avait juré à James qu'il ne perdrait pas son sang-froid. Autant dire que c'était raté.

Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite la tête dans le coussin de tissu rouge. Le jeune homme se rendit vite compte que maîtriser sa respiration ne l'aiderait pas à calmer sa fureur. Il se leva et se mit à parcourir la pièce de long en large. Bellatrix. Il la haïssait. Pire que ça, sa simple vue le révulsait. Sa servitude pour la réincarnation du diable en personne le dégoûtait. La seule valeur qu'il avait jugée intéressante parmi les nombreuses idées pro-sang-pur qu'avaient essayé de lui inculquer ses parents était bien que personne n'était digne de lui dicter son comportement.

Ce dîner, c'était vraiment Merlin en culotte courte ! Le marier. Son père avait-il perdu la raison ? Sirius se dit qu'après tout il aurait dû s'en douter. Son comportement à Poudlard n'était pas à l'image de ce à quoi s'attendaient ses parents et cela avait fini par revenir à leurs oreilles. Il était évident qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen de le museler. Et quoi de mieux que de lui mettre dans les pattes une ravissante et encombrante épouse au sang-pur ? Il était hors de question qu'on le prive de sa liberté ! Pourtant, ses parents n'en démordraient pas, il le savait. Il était fait comme un rat ! Dans un grognement de rage il cogna son front contre le mur.

Il releva la tête et son regard tomba sur une photo. Un sortilège de glu perpétuelle appliqué l'été dernier avait empêché sa mère de la retirer. Et pourtant elle avait essayé ! Devant ses yeux, James, Remus et Peter lui faisaient signe de le rejoindre. Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, qu'avait-il en commun avec toutes les personnes qui prenaient en ce moment le dessert en faisant des plans pour éradiquer au plus vite les nés-moldus de cette Terre ? Sa véritable famille se trouvait sous ses yeux. Ses amis. Les maraudeurs. Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudever. Ils étaient ses proches. Orion, Walburga et Regulus ne partageaient avec lui que leur ADN et leur magie, rien de plus.

Sa décision était prise. Il attrapa sa valise qui n'avait même pas été défaite, enfila sa cape et descendit les escaliers. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide cependant. La famille au grand complet sortait de la salle de réception et discutait calmement dans le grand hall alors que l'elfe se dépêchait de leur apporter leurs manteaux. Orion Black entendit les marches grincer et leva la tête. Son regard rencontra celui de son fils aîné, une valise à la main. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton sévère :

« J'espère que tu as réfléchi à tes excuses mon fils.

— Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai rien à retirer dans ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

— Sirius ta crise d'adolescence a assez duré, il est grand temps que tu comprennes ce que faire partie de cette famille implique. Je vais moi-même te le faire rentrer dans le crâne, de force s'il le faut, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

— Oh mais j'en ai parfaitement conscience Père ! Et il est inutile de vous servir de la magie contre moi, je m'en vais.

— Comment ça tu t'en vas ? s'inquiéta Regulus.

— Je quitte cette famille. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le patrimoine des Black.

— Sauf que c'est impossible, lui répondit sèchement son père. Tu es l'héritier de cette famille au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris.

— Reniez-moi, je m'en fiche ! Je m'en vais et c'est définitif ! Jamais plus de ma vie je ne mettrai les pieds dans ce manoir sombre et puant ! s'emporta-t-il en ouvrant la porte avec force.

— Sirius, si tu passes cette porte sache que tu ne seras plus mon fils ! » menaça Orion.

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux et claqua la porte sur le visage dévasté de son père qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Resserrant sa poigne sur sa malle, il descendit les quelques marches de ce qui n'était désormais plus sa maison. Il agita sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Magicobus se matérialisa devant lui.

« Où est-ce qu'on te dépose mon gars ?

— Manoir Potter à Oxford.

— C'est comme si on y était ! »

Sirius colla son visage contre la fenêtre du bus et regarda le porche du 12 square Grimmaurd. Orion Black venait de sortir et hurlait de désespoir :

« Sirius ! »

_** ooOOoo**_

Le train fit une embardée qui sortit Sirius de sa torpeur. Tout l'été il n'avait cessé de repenser à cette soirée qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Revoir ses parents sur le quai 9 ¾ lui avait fait un coup au cœur. Bien sûr ses amis avaient raison. Il était parti, il avait été renié et c'était son choix. Il n'empêchait qu'ils restaient sa famille. Sirius soupira. Il craignait plus que tout la réaction de Regulus quand il le croiserait dans les couloirs du collège.

Il décida que ruminer ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles et s'obligea à reporter son attention sur la conversation du compartiment.

« Une semaine je te dis ! dit James avec enthousiasme.

— Soit, parions ! lui répondit Remus le sourire aux lèvres. Je reste sur deux semaines, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est perturbé. Et toi Peter qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je suis d'accord avec James, une semaine.

— Vous pariez sur quoi ? s'intéressa Sirius qui avait loupé le début de la conversation perdu dans ses pensées.

— Sur toi.

— Comment ça sur moi ?

— On parie sur le temps qu'il te faudra pour avoir une nouvelle conquête à ton bras, expliqua James d'un ton désinvolte.

— Eh ! A vous entendre, on dirait que je suis un vrai Casanova ! s'offusqua Sirius.

— Parce que c'est ce que tu es Patmol ! Tu es sorti avec combien de filles l'an dernier déjà ? Vingt ? Trente ?

— Vingt-cinq, grogna Sirius.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, complètement ridicule ! Alors laisse-nous parier tranquillement et rendors-toi !

— Tu peux parler Monsieur Je-ne-sortirai-qu'avec-la-femme-de-ma-vie ! Tu es tout aussi « ridicule » !

— La différence entre toi et moi Patmol, c'est que cette fille existe.

— Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de me rabattre les oreilles avec des Lily par-ci et Lily par-là pendant tout l'été !

— Tu devrais te trouver ta Lily, tu ne serais pas aussi acariâtre, lui conseilla James.

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda Sirius dans un haussement d'épaules. J'ai horreur d'avoir un boulet au pied. »

Ses amis se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames, était vraiment irrécupérable !

* * *

**J'espère que cette première rencontre avec Sirius vous aura plu.**

**La semaine prochaine (dimanche soir / lundi matin), nous retrouverons Hermione.**

**A bientôt !**


	5. A trop remuer le passé

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? **

**J'ai exceptionnellement du retard, _mea culpa_ ! Avec mes partiels de la semaine dernière j'ai envoyé mon chapitre à ma beta beaucoup plus tard et comme ce n'est pas une machine (bien qu'elle soit très efficace !) il lui fallait du temps pour corriger. **

**Nous sommes de retour avec Hermione. **

**Enjoy !**

**Merci Mary pour ton aide !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Gwen95 :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette période alors il faut que je m'approprie des personnages, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident ^^. Je confirme le lien entre les deux périodes viendra plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

_Résumé : Alors que Malfoy traîne Harry en Justice pour récupérer l'héritage des Black, Hermione se voit contrainte de faire un mémoire avec lui. Le sujet que Malfoy a choisi est le voile du Département des Mystères pour pouvoir utiliser la salle des archives dans le but de gagner son procès. Tous deux font un pacte : Hermione travaille sur leur mémoire et Draco la tient au courant de l'avancé de ses recherches._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - A trop remuer le passé, les secrets refont surface**

_Septembre 1999_

« Fais un bon voyage Hermione ! Et n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin nous sommes là ! »

Hermione répondit par un sourire à Ginny. Elle était stressée et ses amis l'avaient vu. Sa décision était prise, elle partait en Australie pour le week-end. Il était plus que temps pour elle de rendre la mémoire à ses parents, elle n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Elle n'avait cessé de différer l'échéance mais sa récente admission à Sainte-Mangouste marquait pour elle le début d'une ère nouvelle. Une ère à laquelle elle voulait voir ses parents participer.

Elle se trouvait en ce moment-même dans le service des transports magiques du Ministère de la Magie en attente d'un portoloin longue distance. La jeune fille se dit qu'il était bien ironique que ce soit son pire ennemi qui lui ait finalement insufflé le courage nécessaire pour entreprendre ce voyage. A écouter Malfoy revendiquer ses liens de parenté, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Jean et Mike Granger. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle était sans nouvelles d'eux. Elle avait vécu une guerre, entreprit de nouvelles études et sortait avec Ron. Oui, ses parents avaient le droit de connaître la jeune femme qu'était devenue leur petite fille.

« Dernier appel pour l'Australie ! » cria un employé dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait Hermione.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Ron et franchit la porte en faisant un petit signe de la main à Ginny et Harry. Le portoloin était beaucoup plus large que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient massées autour d'un cube. Pour une fois que les sorciers faisaient un peu preuve de design ! Avec les explications de Ron, elle avait craint le pire et s'était presque attendue à devoir tenir entre ses mains un grand plat pour paëlla !

« Mettez-vous en place, le départ est dans une minute. »

Hermione vint se placer entre une petite dame à l'allure bourgeoise et un homme d'affaires. Elle se fit toute petite en se contorsionnant pour toucher le portoloin tout en tenant fermement son sac sans donner de coup de coude à ses voisins. L'exercice était pour le moins délicat.

« Trois, deux, un… »

Hermione se sentit happée en avant, comme si un crochet invisible l'avait attrapée par le nombril. Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes. Le trajet était beaucoup plus long que ses précédents voyages. Trop long. Hermione ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer calmement pour éviter de vomir. Soudain un choc violent la fit tomber à plat ventre sur le cube qu'elle touchait quelques secondes avant. Ils étaient arrivés.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle tenta de se mettre debout. Le haut-le-cœur qu'elle tentait de réprimer depuis plusieurs minutes déjà eut finalement raison d'elle. Elle rendit son petit-déjeuner sur le portoloin désormais immobile. Rouge de honte, elle se confondit en excuses et sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer l'objet d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur, les autres passagers semblaient dans le même état qu'elle à la vue de leur teint verdâtre.

« Vos papiers s'il vous plait »

La douane fut une épreuve bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. L'auror en charge de la vérification des visas avait vraisemblablement entendu parler de ses exploits en Angleterre et insista pour qu'elle lui signe un autographe, attirant ainsi sur elle tous les regards de la file d'attente. Après une séance de dédicaces dont elle se serait bien passée, elle pût enfin passer la frontière. Et dire que c'était la partie la plus facile !

_**ooOOoo**_

L'air était doux, c'était le printemps en Australie. Les arbres faisaient virevolter pêle-mêle leurs pétales de fleurs sous la légère brise. Hermione enleva sa veste et s'assit sur un banc. Elle avait insufflé des souvenirs à ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils habitaient désormais une charmante maison de banlieue dans les environs de Canberra. Elle connaissait l'adresse. Elle pouvait transplaner. La question était donc : que faisait-elle encore assise dans ce jardin public ? La vérité était que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hermione Granger avait la trouille. Une petite voix dans sa tête ressemblant désagréablement à celle de Malfoy lui chuchota :

« Je croyais que les Gryffondors ne connaissaient pas la peur ? »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, vérifia que personne ne la regardait et disparut dans un _pop_.

_** ooOOoo**_

« Bonjour, je voudrais vous entretenir vous et votre mari à propos des nouvelles réglementations concernant les habitants du quartier. Auriez-vous quelques instants à me consacrer ? demanda Hermione la voix tremblante à sa mère qui se tenait sur le seuil de leur maison d'emprunt.

— Bien sûr, je vous en prie entrez ! Je vais faire un peu de thé. Des préférences pour le parfum ?

— Un earl grey, sans sucre ni lait s'il vous plait.

— Comme une vraie anglaise, sourit la femme. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Votre accent. Légèrement _british, _ce n'est pas courant ici, rit-elle. Chéri ! Nous avons de la visite !

— J'arrive ! »

Mike Granger vint s'installer dans le canapé en face d'Hermione alors que sa femme Jean apportait le thé qui infusait tranquillement. Quand la femme se fut enfin assise, les mains sur les genoux, regardant sa fille, Hermione se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« _Obliviate finite_ »

Leurs regards se troublèrent et pendant quelques instants Hermione crut avoir échoué. Jean fut la première à bouger. Elle détailla Hermione comme si elle la voyait réellement depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette maison.

« Hermione ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Oui Maman c'est moi, répondit Hermione la voix chargée de larmes.

— Mais… Que s'est-il passé ? »

La jeune fille grimaça. Dans sa tête, elle avait élaboré toutes les théories possibles et imaginables sur cette rencontre. Tour à tour ses parents la serraient dans leurs bras ou lui envoyaient la théière à la figure. Hermione n'avait par contre pas envisagé que ses parents lui demandent d'emblée des explications. Pourtant voilà, la première de leur question avait bien été : « Que s'est-il passé ? ».

_** ooOOoo**_

La théière eut largement le temps d'être vidée. Hermione dut même remettre de l'eau à chauffer. Elle s'y était attendue, le choc était rude pour ses parents. Apprendre qu'elle leur avait délibérément jeté un sort les avait blessés. Savoir qu'elle avait vécu une guerre, qu'elle y avait participé activement, les laissaient choqués, sans voix.

« Hermione, il va nous falloir un peu de temps. J'espère que tu comprends ?

— Bien sûr Papa que je comprends. »

Elle déglutit péniblement et enchaîna :

« Pour tout vous dire, ça fait un an que je redoute ce moment et que je ne cesse de le repousser. Je sais très bien que vous m'en voulez et qu'il ne va pas être évident pour vous de reprendre votre vie. Seulement voilà, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant ! Je le sais, je l'ai vécu ! Donc prenez votre temps, j'attendrai. Je vais visiter un peu Canberra pendant quelques heures, ça vous laissera le temps de discuter de ce que vous voulez faire.

— Comment ça « de ce que l'on veut faire » ?

— J'ai cours lundi, je dois donc rentrer en Angleterre cet après-midi par portoloin. Vous pouvez rentrer avec moi si vous le souhaitez mais je pense que vous préférerez rester ici quelque temps, non ?

— Non, dit Mike Granger après avoir échangé un regard avec sa femme. Nous allons rentrer avec toi.

— Vous… vous êtes sûrs ?

— Tout à fait sûrs ma puce, il nous sera plus facile de recommencer notre vie dans un environnement que nous connaissons, approuva sa mère.

— D'accord, répondit Hermione avec un sourire doux. Je vais réserver vos billets dans ce cas. »

_** ooOOoo**_

Le retour avait été calme. Les Granger se regardaient à tour de rôle comme si un simple regard sur l'autre pouvait répondre à tous ces non-dits qui régnaient entre eux. Personne n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'Hermione avait levé le sortilège. La jeune fille espérait de tout cœur que retrouver leur maison permettrait à ses parents de retrouver également la parole. Elle s'était imaginé des retrouvailles à grand renfort de cris et de disputes. Au lieu de cela elle avait le droit à un silence glacial qui la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Le voyage retour en portoloin fut tout aussi désagréable qu'à l'aller et Hermione se promit que la prochaine fois elle prendrait l'avion. Du moins si elle retournait en Australie un jour, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Elle s'était battue pour obtenir une dérogation pour que ses parents puissent voyager avec la magie. Malgré tout, Jean et Mike supplièrent leur fille de rejoindre leur domicile en taxi. Ils avaient eu suffisamment d'émotion forte pour le week-end !

La maison était telle qu'Hermione se souvenait l'avoir quittée : commune et accueillante. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un sortilège et laissa ses parents redécouvrir leur chez eux. La poussière s'était accumulée et le silence oppressant lui donnait l'impression d'être entrée dans un sanctuaire. Les fantômes de son enfance dansaient devant les yeux d'Hermione au même rythme que la lumière faisait miroiter la poussière. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa mère essuyer discrètement une larme qui perlait le long de ses cils. Mike Granger faisait courir sa main sur tous les meubles du salon, comme si les caresser était un moyen de leur rendre vie. Jean réagit la première faisant sursauter tout le monde :

« Bien, il va falloir faire un bon coup de ménage ici !

— Je m'en occupe ! s'empressa de dire Hermione en sortant sa baguette. _Recurvite_ ! C'est déjà moins poussiéreux. »

Sa mère approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle lança les directives et se mit au travail. Après deux ans d'absence, rien n'avaient changé et Jean Granger voulait faire le grand tri dans sa maison en espérant par la même occasion le faire dans sa tête.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Maman j'ai rangé les placards de la cuisine. Il y avait du boulot ! Je ne te dis pas toutes les boîtes de conserve que j'ai jetées ! Oh, et tant que j'y pense, il faudrait aller faire les courses parce que vous n'avez rien à manger pour ce soir, dit Hermione en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

— Ce n'est pas grave, nous irons demain. J'ai déjà dit à ton père de nous commander des pizzas. Tu restes manger avec nous ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

— Bien sûr ! »

Jean lui adressa un grand sourire et retourna à sa commode.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Du tri. La mode a bien changé en deux ans et il y avait des vieilleries que je gardais depuis des lustres. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que j'ai un peu de recul sur ma garde-robe, soupira-t-elle.

— Je peux t'aider ? demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner du contact rassurant de sa mère.

— Fais-toi plaisir, tu vas enfin pouvoir critiquer mes goûts datant de la préhistoire !

— Quand même pas, sourit Hermione. Elle est jolie cette boîte dis donc ! Où l'as-tu eu ?

— Oh ça ! C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère pour notre mariage. Un coffret à bijoux. C'est curieux que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué avant.

— Ouah ! Maman ces boucles d'oreilles sont superbes ! Tu devrais les mettre, c'est au top de la mode en ce moment !

— Certainement pas, beaucoup trop lourd pour mes petites oreilles ! Garde-les si elles te plaisent. »

Hermione sourit mais ne répondit pas. Son regard venait d'être attiré par un médaillon. Il était ouvragé et visiblement très ancien. Celui-là aussi lui était inconnu. Bizarre, son regard était comme magnétisé par ce bijou. Elle aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, sa mère ne l'avait jamais porté.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce médaillon ? »

Jean Granger se retourna vers sa fille et blêmit quand elle vit l'objet au fond du coffret.

« Rien, ce n'est rien du tout ! dit-elle en se précipitant pour fermer la boîte. Si tu allais voir ce que fait ton père, il est bien capable de se faire mal en rangeant le garage !

— Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi ce médaillon ?

— Mais rien du tout voyons, que vas-tu t'imaginer ! Je n'entends plus ton père, tu ferais bien d'aller le voir. »

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que disait sa mère, elle rouvrit le coffret et se saisit du bijou qui l'avait tant intriguée et qui semblait véritablement terroriser sa mère.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'objet se mit à vibrer entre ses doigts. Des arabesques d'or et d'argent apparaissaient sous ses yeux médusés. Comme par magie ! Une seconde, de la magie ? De la magie, ici, chez ses parents, les personnes les plus moldues qu'elle connaissait ? Pourquoi sa mère cachait-elle un tel objet dans sa commode ? Et surtout pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'elle y touche ?

Un léger déclic se fit entendre. Hermione regarda plus attentivement le bijou et vit qu'un loquet sur le côté permettait de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit. Une photo était au cœur du médaillon. La photo d'une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans qui lui faisait signe le sourire aux lèvres. Une photo sorcière.

Hermione leva la tête et regarda sa mère interloquée. Jean Granger était aussi pâle que la mort, comme si elle venait de croiser un fantôme.

« Ma puce je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une vraie discussion ton père, toi et moi. »

_** ooOOoo**_

Décidément c'était la journée des silences pesants. Les Granger étaient sur les fauteuils du salon tous les trois en grande contemplation de leurs parts de pizzas, froides depuis longtemps. Hermione décida de rompre le silence :

« Bien, je crois que je vous dois des explications et vous aussi.

— Tu commences », dit son père, sans appel.

Hermione grimaça mais reconnut qu'entre cacher un mystérieux médaillon et effacer tous les souvenirs de ses parents, elle était la plus mal placée pour faire des reproches.

« Voilà, tout a commencé à la fin de notre 6ème année. Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, a été tué au sein même de l'école par des Mangemorts. Vous savez, les fidèles de Voldemort.

— Le psychopathe qui veut tuer les gens comme ta mère et moi ?

— Lui-même. Il vouait une haine absolue à Harry, le seul à pouvoir le vaincre d'après une prophétie. Dumbledore avait trouvé le moyen de le détruire et s'était confié à Harry. Voldemort avait caché des morceaux de son âme à travers toute l'Angleterre. Tant qu'on ne les avait pas éliminés, il restait immortel. Une fois le directeur tué, les Mangemorts ont pris la tête de Poudlard, il était donc inenvisageable pour Harry, Ron et moi d'y mettre les pieds. C'était la guerre. Nous nous sommes enfuis et avons vécu comme des fugitifs pendant presque un an en vivant sous une tente, déménageant tous les jours dans le but de détruire ces morceaux d'âme.

— Mais chérie tu aurais dû nous le dire, nous aurions compris.

— Bien sûr que non ! Jamais vous ne m'auriez laissé risquer ma vie parce que j'ai frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois ! s'emporta Hermione. Nous avons été faits prisonniers et le bras droit de Voldemort m'a torturée sous les yeux de mes amis ! Nous avons infiltré le Ministère tels des moutons se jetant en pâture aux loups. Nous avons aussi braqué une banque ! Alors non, je sais que vous n'auriez pas compris.

— Pourquoi nous avoir effacé la mémoire ? Tu aurais simplement pu nous dire que tu partais à l'école comme tous les ans, nous n'en aurions rien su.

— Parce que Voldemort torturait tous nos proches pour nous obliger à nous rendre. Je ne voulais pas de ça ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de morts sur la conscience, je ne voulais pas des vôtres, surtout pas des vôtres. Alors je vous ai envoyé en Australie en me jurant que quand tout cela serait terminé je vous retrouverai. Et puis, si j'avais été tuée, je serais morte en vous sachant heureux. La guerre s'est terminée par une effroyable bataille à Poudlard décimant les sorciers par centaines. Harry a tué Voldemort et tout est aujourd'hui terminé. Malgré tout, j'ai du sang sur les mains et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. Pourquoi avoir tant tardé pour venir vous chercher ? Il fallait que je me reconstruise moi-même avant. Je savais que vous alliez poser des questions, me juger, peut-être même me rejeter et je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Maintenant je pense l'être.

— Jamais nous ne te rejetterons Hermione, n'oublie pas cela ! lui dit sa mère d'une voix douce. Tu as fait tes choix et nous les respectons. Le principal c'est que nous soyons tous en vie aujourd'hui. Je ne te dis pas que les prochains mois seront faciles mais nous ferons un effort pour reconstruire nos vies dont tu fais partie, ne l'oublie jamais !

— Je ne l'oublierai pas » promis Hermione.

Le silence suivit de nouveau ces paroles. Hermione baissa la tête, elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Connaître les détails ne servirait à rien à ses parents. Inutile de les inquiéter davantage. Son regard rencontra le médaillon qui reposait sur ses genoux, la chaîne étroitement enroulée autour de sa main. Il fallait qu'elle sache, alors elle se décida à poser la question :

« Ce médaillon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

* * *

**Oui, ce médaillon qu'est-ce c'est ? De hypothèses ? Des commentaires sur ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas !**

**A dimanche soir !**


	6. Un mystérieux médaillon

**Dans la série mauvaises nouvelles, la semaine prochaine je n'aurais pas du tout accès à mon ordinateur et comme le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore écrit, vous ne l'aurez que dans deux semaines. **

**Je suis désolée pour tous ces chamboulements, mais ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas un moment pour écrire. Comme je ne tiens pas à bâcler mes chapitres, je prends mon temps. J'espère que vous comprendrez.**

**Merci Mary pour ton aide !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Gwen95 :** Merci pour ta review ^^! Je suis désolée pour les délais. Je m'étais jurée de publier une fois par semaine mais entre mes révisions, mes partiels et maintenant le boulot je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je n'ai que très peu accès à mon ordi quand je suis chez moi et en ce moment, je trouve nul tout ce que j'écris ^^. Du coup j'ai rongé mon capital de chapitres d'avance, il va donc falloir attendre. Bon pour te consoler, la fin est moins horrible cette fois-ci :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

_Résumé :__ Hermione a retrouvé ses parents. En rangeant la maison, elle tombe sur un curieux médaillon _**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Un mystérieux médaillon**

_Septembre 1999_

« Ce médaillon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le silence se prolongea, profond, oppressant. Ses parents se regardèrent visiblement en proie à un terrible conflit intérieur. Son père se décida finalement à parler. Mike Granger avait la voix voilée, comme d'avoir trop contenu ses larmes pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

« Hermione ce bijou nous a été remis il y a maintenant près de vingt ans pour notre plus grand malheur. Un matin, la police a frappé à notre porte pour nous demander d'identifier le corps d'une jeune femme retrouvée morte dans une ruelle de Londres. Ses papiers d'identité avaient été retrouvés et des recherches dans les dossiers d'état civil les ont menés à nous. Cette jeune femme, c'était la sœur de ta mère. »

La sœur de sa mère ? Sa mère n'avait jamais eu de sœur ! Qu'est-ce que son père racontait ? Comprenant très bien que, si elle souhaitait obtenir des réponses, elle devait se taire, Hermione se contenta de froncer les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.

« Elle avait à peu près ton âge quand elle est morte et l'enquête n'a jamais réussi à identifier les circonstances de son décès. Pour ceux qui la connaissaient, je veux dire qui la connaissaient vraiment, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été assassinée par des sorciers. »

N'y tenant plus, Hermione laissa ses questions franchir ses lèvres :

« Comment ça ? Vous connaissiez le monde de la magie avant que je reçoive ma lettre pour Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment » ?

— Ma sœur était une sorcière Hermione » dit Jean Granger qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche depuis que le sujet 'médaillon' avait été abordé.

« Une sorcière ? Il y a donc de la magie dans notre famille ? Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été à Poudlard ?

— Non tu n'es pas la seule. Elle était une sacrée bonne sorcière pour ce que j'en ai su. Malheureusement à la fin de ses études nous nous sommes perdues de vue. A cause de la guerre, ajouta-t-elle le regard perdu. Elle s'était engagée dans la résistance et sa vie était menacée d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je pensais qu'elle se moquait de moi, que sa guerre était un mensonge qu'elle utilisait quand je me moquais d'elle en lui demandant si elle comptait trouver un travail un jour.

— Jean tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la rassura Mike en lui prenant la main.

— Ce matin-là, j'ai cru mourir quand la police est venue me demander d'identifier le corps de ma petite sœur. Elle avait à peine vingt ans ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû mourir à cet âge, elle avait la vie devant elle !

— La police nous a remis le corps ainsi que ses effets personnels, poursuivit son père. Enfin, ce qu'elle avait sur elle. Nous n'avons jamais su où elle habitait dans le monde sorcier. Ce médaillon, elle le portait autour du cou. Jean et moi nous sommes chargés de ses funérailles. Jamais personne du monde sorcier n'est venu s'en mêler et nous n'avons plus eu affaire à la magie avant tes onze ans.

— Je m'en suis tellement voulu de ne pas l'avoir crue ! Cette guerre nous ne la voyions pas, nous pauvres moldus. J'ai rigolé ce soir-là quand elle m'a annoncé que sa tête était mise à prix en te déposant chez nous alors qu'elle partait en mission.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par me déposer chez vous ? sursauta Hermione.

— C'était ta mère Hermione, chuchota Mike dans le silence assourdissant du salon. Ta mère biologique. Jean et moi ne sommes que ton oncle et ta tante. Elle ne voulait pas te laisser seule, alors elle t'a déposée ici et devait venir te chercher le lendemain matin une fois sa mission terminée.

— Elle n'est jamais revenue, poursuivit Jean Granger.

— C'était ma… ma mère ? demanda Hermione qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents ? Je ne suis pas une Granger ?

— Bien sûr que si tu es une Granger ! s'emporta Jean. Quand elle est morte, nous avons obtenu ta garde aux yeux des autorités moldues. Tu es née en pleine guerre Hermione et ta mère est morte alors que tu n'avais que deux mois, je ne crois pas que tu aies existé aux yeux des autorités sorcières. Sa tête étant mise à prix, je la voyais mal aller au Ministère enregistrer ta naissance.

— Et mon père ? Vous savez qui c'est ?

— Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Nous ne l'avons jamais su. Elle s'est cachée pendant sa grossesse et le peu de fois où je l'ai vu elle me disait : « Que peux-tu avoir à faire d'un nom Jean ? Tu ne le connais pas de toute façon ! ».

— Pourquoi me l'avoir caché pendant si longtemps ?

— Ma puce, tu crois vraiment que dire à une enfant que sa mère a été assassinée alors qu'elle avait deux mois ne laisse pas des traces ? Jamais la police n'a retrouvé son ou ses assassins ! Nous t'avons élevée comme notre fille et c'était mieux ainsi. Tu as été entourée d'amour pendant toute ton enfance et tu as renoué avec ton véritable monde à tes onze ans sans jamais avoir ce vide dans ton cœur.

— Si tu avais su Hermione, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Je vais te le dire, tu aurais fait exactement ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Tu vas chercher qui est ton père et le meurtrier de ta mère. Me trompe-je ?

— Non » avoua Hermione.

Elle voulait savoir. C'était légitime. Ce vide dans son cœur, comme le disait si bien celle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à appeler « Maman », elle devait le remplir. Elle devait savoir !

« Il y a des secrets qui sont trop lourds à porter pour une petite fille Hermione, ajouta Mike. Nous avons protégé ton enfance.

— Sur la photo, c'est elle ?

— Oui.

— Je ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

— C'est vrai, dit Jean avec un sourire. Tu as dû hériter des traits de ton père.

— Je peux le garder ?

— Bien sûr, il est à toi. »

Hermione se leva en silence. Elle parcourut du regard la pièce qu'elle avait rangée le matin même. Son regard passa sur les photos exposées sur le montant de la cheminée. Ses parents avaient raison, elle avait eu une enfance on ne pouvait plus heureuse. Ils avaient fait le bon choix, elle en aurait fait de même.

« Je... J'ai besoin de faire le point avec tout ça, ne m'en veuillez pas. Je repasserai dans la semaine » lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Hermione sortit dans le couloir de l'entrée et transplana dans son appartement. La jeune fille se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps refoulées. Ce week-end avait été beaucoup trop riche en émotions !

_** ooOOoo**_

« Granger ! Oh, Granger !

— Hein ? Quoi ? sursauta Hermione.

— Tu travailles ou tu rêvasses ? demanda Draco visiblement mécontent.

— Désolée j'étais… commença Hermione avant de froncer les sourcils. Dis donc tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches ! J'hallucine où tu étais en train de lire Quidditch Magazine ?

— Granger, Granger, il me semblait que notre pacte était clair pourtant. Tu travailles, je te tiens au courant de mes recherches.

— Oh, mille excuses majesté, j'ignorais que Quidditch Magazine était la dernière référence concernant le droit familial! déclara ironiquement Hermione.

— Ne joue pas à la plus maligne Granger, tu vas perdre, dit le jeune homme en reprenant son périodique.

— Malfoy !

— Quoi encore ?

— Enlève tes pieds de cette table ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle date du XVIIIème !

— Et alors ?

— Tu vas l'abîmer !

— Bon Miss Parfaite, tu te remets au travail oui ou non ? Ce n'est pas à ce rythme-là que nous aurons la meilleure note de la promo !

— Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Vas te faire voir ! lâcha Hermione en se levant.

— Eh, où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Voir le voile. C'est bien le sujet que TU as choisi, non ?

— Attends-moi j'arrive ! »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bon et courut pour rattraper Hermione qui avançait à grandes enjambées avec le secret espoir de semer son compagnon d'infortune. Elle quitta rapidement la salle des archives pour rejoindre la salle du voile. Il finit pourtant par la rattraper et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

« Tu es curieux, hein ?

— Ôte-moi ce sourire en coin de ton visage Granger, et regarde plutôt où tu mets les pieds ! »

Il avait raison. En entrant dans l'immense pièce, Hermione n'avait pas vu la première marche de l'amphithéâtre. Si Draco n'avait pas attrapé son bras à ce moment-là, nul doute qu'elle serait déjà en train de dévaler à toute vitesse les dizaines de marches la tête la première.

« C'est plutôt glauque comme endroit, remarqua-t-il.

— C'est déjà beaucoup plus chaleureux sans les Mangemorts.

— Arrête de m'avadakedavreriser du regard à chaque fois que tu parles de la guerre ! C'est lassant. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que j'ai été innocenté ?

— Encore beaucoup Malfoy. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, j'ai vu ton comportement durant sept ans ! Et, navrée de te décevoir, tu étais loin de l'ange que tu prétends être !

— On m'a forcé Granger ! s'emporta-t-il.

— C'est ça ! Et moi je m'appelle Dumbledore !

— Toi, tu… ! commença-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors ta baguette ? Je ne t'ai pas encore menacé que je sache.

— J'ai entendu des voix. J'ai l'impression que ça vient d'en bas.

— Je n'entends rien du tout. »

Hermione descendit les marches et se rapprocha de l'arcade. Le léger brouhaha se fit plus audible. En revanche, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer le moindre discours compréhensible. On aurait dit une foule de personnes qui se seraient décidées à chuchoter toutes en même temps.

« D'où ces voix peuvent bien venir ?

— Quelles voix ? grogna Draco.

— Ces personnes qui murmurent.

— Tu sais Granger il y a un très bon psychomage à Sainte-Mangouste, tu devrais aller le voir.

— Je ne suis pas folle Malfoy, merci de te préoccuper de ma santé mentale ! Tu n'entends vraiment rien ?

— Mis à part tes remarques désobligeantes sur ma personne, non, absolument rien. »

Draco regarda stupéfait sa future collègue tourner comme un lion en cage autour de l'arcade.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à t'agiter comme ça ? s'impatienta-t-il.

— Je cherche d'où viennent ces voix !

— Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur elle ! pria le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Si tu m'aidais ça irait beaucoup plus vite.

— Granger, je viens de te dire que je ne les entends pas tes foutues voix !

— Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'essaies pas de me mener en bateau ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je te fasse faire une croisière, il n'y a pas d'eau ici que je sache ! s'énerva-t-il.

— C'est une expression moldue, Malfoy !

— Complètement stupide si tu veux mon avis.

— Venant de toi je n'en attendais pas moins… » soupira-t-elle.

Après avoir exploré l'arcade sous toutes les coutures, Hermione dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne trouverait pas l'origine de ces voix. Draco lui avait été d'une inutilité déconcertante. Assis sur une des marches, il fredonnait une chanson grivoise en la regardant s'énerver. Il allait la rendre folle !

Elle avait très peu dormi depuis le samedi soir et se coltiner Malfoy un lundi après-midi au Département des Mystères avait de quoi lui donner des envies de meurtre. Elle avait horreur de se trouver là. Tant de mauvais souvenirs revenaient la hanter quand elle voyait ces pièces ! Elle avait espéré que marcher un peu la tirerait de ses sombres pensées mais à l'évidence elle s'était trompée.

Elle tritura nerveusement la chaîne en argent qui pendait à son coup depuis ce week-end et tourna d'un bloc vers Malfoy.

« J'en ai marre, je rentre.

— Déjà ? Mais tu n'as pas élaboré la moindre théorie ! s'étonna-t-il.

— Tu n'as qu'à t'en charger pour une fois. Moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Hermione remonta quatre à quatre l'escalier, récupéra ses affaires dans la salle des archives et quitta le Département des Mystères.

_** ooOOoo**_

Elle déambula des heures durant au beau milieu du Londres moldu. Le lèche-vitrine à Regent Street et la promenade solitaire à Saint James Park ne l'aidèrent pas à remettre ses idées en ordre. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, les révélations de ses parents l'avaient bouleversée. Hermione aurait tellement aimé en discuter avec ses amis ! Mais qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Qui pouvait concevoir ce besoin omniprésent de connaître enfin l'entière vérité quand on apprend que tout n'est que mensonge ?

La réponse lui vint d'elle-même. Harry ! Elle se fustigea mentalement d'avoir été aussi idiote. Si parmi toute l'Angleterre une seule personne pouvait la comprendre, c'était bien son meilleur ami. Après tout, leurs histoires n'étaient pas si dissemblables. Harry saurait l'aider, elle en était sûre. Elle se leva du banc où elle s'était assise, faisant fuir l'écureuil téméraire qui s'était approché d'elle dans l'espoir qu'elle le nourrisse. Hermione se rendit aux toilettes publiques, s'y enferma et transplana dans l'indifférence générale.

Elle se matérialisa sur la dernière marche du 12 square Grimmaurd comme elle l'avait maintes et maintes fois fait pendant la guerre et cogna le heurtoir en forme de serpent contre la porte noire. Pas de réponse. Harry et Ginny devaient être absents. Un coup d'œil à sa montre la fit grogner. Dix-sept heures. Pas étonnant qu'aucun des deux ne soit là. Harry restait toujours travailler jusqu'à vingt heures au moins tant les dossiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau. Quant à Ginny, les entraînements finissaient rarement avant dix-huit heures.

Hermione bouillonnait. Le soulagement qui l'avait étreint en pensant à Harry quand elle était à Saint-James Park l'avait quitté aussi brusquement que si on l'avait plongée dans un bac d'eau glacée. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, cela devenait vital ! Elle réfléchit une seconde et disparut de nouveau dans un _pop_ sonore.

Le Ministère. Encore. Le grand hall ne désemplissait plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Les sorciers allaient et venaient, se saluant joyeusement, comme si tant d'exubérance dans leurs comportements leur permettait d'oublier les années les plus noires. Les rires et les discussions fusaient dans tous les coins. La fontaine, dont la statue avait été bien entendue enlevée, brillait de mille feux. Sa vision du Ministère restait toutefois obscurcie par les deux premières fois où elle y avait mis les pieds. Elle n'était pas prête de les oublier !

Hermione se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Ignorant les personnes qui chuchotaient sur son passage, elle écrasa le bouton numéro deux et attendit. Les grilles grinçaient toujours autant.

« Deuxième étage, Bureau des Aurors » dit la voix qu'Hermione connaissait bien désormais.

Elle parcourut le long couloir en saluant d'un signe de tête les personnes qui la reconnaissaient. Où donc pouvait bien être le bureau de son meilleur ami ? Elle était en train de lire les noms sur chaque porte de verre quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

« C'est hors de question ! cria une voix qu'Hermione aurait reconnu entre mille.

— Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix » répondit calmement une voix grave.

Hermione se dirigea précipitamment vers les heurts, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Harry dans un état de rage pareil ? Elle poussa la porte où les lettres formant le nom « POTTER » brillaient d'un blanc nacré et se stoppa stupéfaite.

« Kingsley ?

— Hermione.

— Parkinson ?

— Granger.

— Harry ? »

Ce dernier semblait véritablement hors de lui. Le regard que lui jeta Hermione le refroidit quelque peu et il se tourna vers le Ministre de la Magie.

« Hors de question que j'accepte cet acte politique grossier ! Vous ne trouvez pas que le fait qu'Hermione n'ait pas encore tué Malfoy soit assez parlant pour parler de tolérance ?

— Ola ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce que son prénom venait faire dans cette conversation visiblement très animée. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici Parkinson ?

— Je travaille ici Granger, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

— Qu… QUOI ? cria Hermione avant de se tourner vers le Ministre. C'est une blague ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

— Miss Parkinson a intégré la formation des aurors début septembre Hermione, elle a réussi parfaitement toutes les épreuves de sélection.

— Ce n'est pas possible, je vis en plein cauchemars depuis la rentrée !

— Je vous l'avais dit, grommela Harry. Tout le monde va réagir comme Hermione !

— Bon maintenant ça suffit ! dit Kingsley en haussant le ton habituellement si calme. Miss Parkinson, vous êtes la bienvenue au bureau des aurors et je compte sur vous pour que votre conduite soit exemplaire. Suis-je clair ?

— Très clair.

— Bien. Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras le formateur de Miss Parkinson pour cette année. Tous les deuxièmes années prennent en charge un nouveau et tu ne dérogeras pas à la règle.

— Mais pourquoi elle ?

— Ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur Potter, ricana Pansy.

— La ferme !

— Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est important que notre société se reconstruise sur de bonnes bases dont la tolérance et le pardon sont les piliers. Tu vas donc montrer l'exemple en nous prouvant à tous que tu es capable de former une bonne équipe avec Miss Parkinson. De la même façon qu'Hermione cohabite avec Mr Malfoy.

— Attendez, intervint Hermione. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre… Vous êtes en train de me dire que si je me coltine Malfoy c'est pour une stupide question de replâtrage politique ?

— Entre autre, éluda Kingsley. Vous allez être collègues. A ton avis Hermione, comment vont réagir vos patients quand ils vous verront vous lancer des noms d'oiseaux par-dessus leurs lits d'hôpital ? Le Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste et moi avons estimé que cette association forcée vous ferait réfléchir. Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de l'année vous aurez su mettre vos différents de côtés.

— Si je ne l'ai pas égorgé d'ici là, grogna Hermione faisant éclater de rire Harry et Pansy.

— De toute façon c'est comme ça » conclut Kingsley en sortant de la pièce.

Un long silence s'installa. Ils soupirèrent tous trois en cœur. Finalement Harry attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce à leur tour. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna et lança :

« Demain, huit heures pile dans mon bureau Parkinson ! »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
**

**A dans deux semaines !**

_Pour patienter, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon autre fiction Une question de génétique. C'est ma première donc les premiers chapitres sont peut-être un peu scabreux point de vue stylistique mais ça s'arrange ensuite ^^. Aventure, légendes et romance sont au rendez-vous. (*essaie de contenir la fureur de ses lecteurs comme elle peut*)_


	7. Tolérance ?

**J'espère que vous allez bien après ce week-end à rallonge ?**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire. Un gros bisous à ceux qui mettent des reviews, ça me booste dans l'écriture!**

* * *

_Résumé :Hermione découvre que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère est en réalité sa tante. Sa véritable mère était une sorcière et a été tuée par des sorciers dans des circonstances inconnues. Harry, de son côté, apprend qu'il devra supporter Pansy comme coéquipière au bureau des aurors._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Tolérance ?**

_Octobre 1999_

« Parkinson, le dossier Vilroy ne va pas avancer tout seul ! Parkinson, la pause-café c'est toutes les deux heures pas toutes les vingt minutes ! Parkinson tu crois vraiment que tu vas gagner la course poursuite avec tes dix centimètres de talon ? Parkinson tu…

— Mais tu me lâches cinq minutes oui ! Tu es mon tuteur Potter pas ma camisole de force !

— Tu as vu comment tu es habillée aujourd'hui ? s'offusqua Harry. Tu résous une enquête ou tu te rends à un gala de charité ?

— Est-ce que je te demande où tu as été ramassé les loques que tu portes sur le dos ? Non. Donc fais-en autant !

— Alors il va falloir que je t'explique quelque chose ma petite… commença Harry quand il vit Pansy s'approcher dangereusement de lui en le menaçant de son doigt.

— POTTER ! Bannis tout de suite ce mot de ton vocabulaire en ma présence ! Sinon la prochaine fois que tu te rendras aux toilettes, je te stupéfixe avant de te suspendre la tête en bas dans ton plus simple appareil au beau milieu du hall du Ministère. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— Sérieusement, tu comptes t'y prendre comment saucissonnée comme tu l'es dans ton tailleur ? s'intéressa Harry un peu amusé par sa réaction.

— Ne sous-estime jamais la gent féminine Potter ! Tu devrais le savoir avec ce qui te sert de copine et de meilleure amie, lança-t-elle avant de sortir du bureau qu'ils partageaient désormais.

— Eh ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? Je n'avais pas terminé ! PARKINSON ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! cria le jeune homme avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

— Potter je ne suis pas ton niffleur domestique ! clama-t-elle sans se retourner.

— Tu es sous ma responsabilité, j'aimerais que ça rentre enfin dans ta _petite_ tête ! »

Harry se dit qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose de mal, de très mal, de très très mal, à la vue de la couleur rubicond que venait de prendre la tête de la Serpentarde. A l'autre bout du couloir, il la vit sortir d'un geste vif sa baguette de son décolleté. Ne pouvait-elle sérieusement pas la mettre ailleurs ?

Oh oh, cours Harry, cours! Les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, la jeune femme semblait dans un tel état de fureur qu'un œuf aurait pu cuir sur ses deux joues. Elles étaient tellement rouges que le blush qu'elle avait appliqué avec minutie le matin même était désormais d'une inutilité sans nom. La baguette, toujours étroitement serrée dans sa main, crachait des étincelles rouges pas franchement rassurantes.

Mais Harry enfin ressaisis-toi ! Qui a battu Voldemort ? Qui a affronté un chien à trois têtes, des araignées géantes, un Basilic ? Il en avait presque oublié le Magyar à pointes… A cet instant, Pansy Parkinson ressemblait pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau à la vile créature. Son instinct de survie prit le dessus et il recula d'un pas, fusillé sur place par deux onyx qui ne le quittaient pas du regard.

C'était le geste de faiblesse qu'attendait Pansy. Dans un grognement guttural décidément peu humain, elle se lança vers Harry baguette au canon. Qui l'eût cru qu'il lui fut possible de courir un cent mètre aussi vite qu'Usain Bolt affublée des engins de torture qu'étaient ses chaussures ? Certainement pas le survivant qui se mit à hurler comme un possédé dans le couloir du Département des Aurors pour qu'on vienne maîtriser sa soi-disant apprentie. Il ne pouvait pas lui jeter un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Et dire que ce n'était que leur première matinée… Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Kingsley ?

_** ooOOoo**_

Hermione s'écorchait les yeux sur ces maudits parchemins rongés par les mites depuis maintenant quatre bonnes heures. Et toujours rien. Pas la moindre trace d'un début de commencement. C'était comme si sa mère n'était jamais morte. Ou plutôt comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ces parchemins lui donnaient le cafard. Misérables bouts de papier jaunis par les ans, ils lui rappelaient les recherches généalogiques qu'elle avait faites un été avec sa grand-mère paternelle avant que celle-ci ne tombe malade. L'odeur de mort semblait se dégager des recueils qu'elle feuilletait sans relâche depuis la première heure ce matin-là.

Officiellement, elle avait dit à Malfoy qu'elle avait peut-être une piste à propos du voile dans les registres d'état civil. Oui elle avait menti. Elle n'allait quand même pas raconter à ce misérable aristo le pourquoi du comment de sa soudaine lubie pour les actes de décès ! Hermione gardait jalousement ce secret contre son cœur aux côtés de son médaillon qu'elle portait désormais nuits et jours.

Elle soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce des archives. La jeune fille frotta ses yeux secs d'avoir trop déchiffré les arabesques de l'écriture stylisée d'antan. Elle était tellement fatiguée… et passablement démoralisée également. Hermione posa sa tête entre ses bras, respirant les effluves de parchemins usés, et laissant son esprit divaguer.

_**ooOOoo**_

_Cours ! Il se rapproche ! Toujours plus prêt ! Il ne doit pas savoir ! Il ne doit jamais savoir ! Danger. Peine. Douleur. Le genou qui vient de s'ouvrir sur le bitume froid. Ses pas toujours plus proches. Son souffle qui s'accélère. Jubilation. Douleur._

_** ooOOoo**_

« Granger ! Granger ! hurla Draco en secouant Hermione avec force.

— Qu… quoi ?

— Tu t'es endormie. Tu n'arrêtais pas de couiner, ça me gêne pour travailler, fit-il remarquer avec mauvaise foi.

— Oh ! Je… Un cauchemar » lâcha-t-elle le souffle court.

Malfoy la regardait, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien hanter Miss Parfaite au point qu'elle s'endorme sur un bouquin ? Lui poser la question à brûle-pourpoint n'était vraiment pas la meilleure solution pour obtenir des réponses. Il regarda sa montre et fit une proposition inattendue à Hermione :

« Il est midi. Je te propose d'aller manger un morceau sur le chemin de Traverse. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là ! Je ne te demande pas en mariage que je sache ! C'est juste que j'ai avancé dans mes recherches et comme à cause de ce stupide pacte à deux noises je dois te tenir au courant, eh bien allons-y ! »

Draco sortit à grandes enjambées de la salle des archives, laissant Hermione reprendre difficilement ses esprits. D'où ce cauchemar pouvait-il bien sortir ? D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais connu cette situation, même durant la guerre. Elle se leva, les jambes encore flageolantes et suivit Malfoy.

_** ooOOoo**_

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel voilé de nuages. Les passants étaient nombreux sur l'allée la plus connue de l'Angleterre sorcière. Nombreux se retournaient sur le couple improbable que formaient Hermione et Draco. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien fabriquer ensemble ? Celui qui s'imaginait une idylle secrète était bien loin du compte ! Tous deux tiraient des têtes de trois pieds de long. Draco ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui passer pas la tête. Apparaître en public avec Granger à ses côtés ? Un suicide médiatique ! Son image d'héritier sang-pur en serait assurément ternie pendant au moins une semaine !

Hermione marchait la tête basse. Elle n'accepterait jamais cette notoriété malsaine. Qui pouvait bien l'admirer pour avoir été torturée, avoir cambriolé Gringotts, attaqué Poudlard et tué des Mangemorts ? Les sorciers avaient décidément un culte de la personnalité qui dépassait son entendement.

Draco se dirigea vers le restaurant le plus en vue de l'allée. Quitte à devoir se coltiner Granger pour un déjeuner, autant en profiter pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Tant qu'il y songeait, il fallait qu'il s'arrange également pour la cuisiner à propos de son cauchemar. Eh, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien ! Le jeune homme demanda une table isolée. Inutile d'attirer les journalistes. Ils s'installèrent en silence et décortiquèrent la carte avec plus de minutie que d'accoutumée. Aucun ne voulait abaisser le menu en premier. Par Merlin, qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se dire pendant tout le repas ? A la réflexion, Draco se dit qu'il pouvait bien se passer d'entrée. Le repas n'en serait qu'écourté, et c'était tant mieux !

Le silence durait depuis que le serveur était passé prendre leurs commandes. Hermione, en bonne Gryffondor, se dit que ce mutisme avait assez duré.

« Bon, Malfoy, il paraît que tu as avancé dans tes recherches ? »

Sujet neutre, a priori pas de discorde à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait demandé le nom de son doudou après tout !

« Yep. »

S'il n'y mettait pas du sien, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse toute seule la conversation. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien manger en silence après tout ! Hermione donna un coup de fourchette rageur dans les pommes de terre vapeur que venait de lui apporter le serveur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter son invitation ?

« J'ai trouvé un moyen de prouver que je suis bien le digne héritier des Black et Potter non » lâcha finalement Draco après avoir longuement hésité à lui faire part de sa découverte.

« Et c'est... ? tenta Hermione.

— Une potion.

— Une potion ?

— Oui, Granger, une potion. Tu sais, ce sont des liquides qu'on conserve dans des fioles pour les utiliser plus tard, dit-il pour la mettre en rogne.

— Je sais ce qu'est une potion Malfoy, je te remercie ! En quoi une misérable potion va-t-elle t'aider ?

— J'ai découvert il y a de ça quelques jours… commença-t-il.

— Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? s'offusqua Hermione.

— C'est bon Granger, je ne suis pas à ton service !

— On a passé un contrat Malfoy je te rappelle, tu es sensé tout me dire ! s'énerva-t-elle.

— Tout te dire ! Et toi tu me dis tout peut-être ? Ose me dire que ton cauchemar de ce matin n'a rien à voir avec le voile et alors peut-être que je pourrais tout te dire ! »

Hermione resta interdite. Son cauchemar ? Avec le voile ? C'était absurde !

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi est dû mon cauchemar et toi tu prétends tout connaître de moi ? C'est la meilleure… grommela-t-elle amère. Tu ne me connais pas Malfoy, ne fais pas semblant que ce soit le cas ! »

Le ton sec et cassant que venait d'employer Hermione fit se raidir Malfoy. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Soit. J'ai découvert une potion au détour d'un livre permettant de révéler les composants du sang commun à des membres d'une même famille. J'en ai profité pour la fabriquer hier » expliqua-t-il en sortant une fiole de sa poche.

Délaissant complètement sa tranche de rôti sauce aux herbes, Hermione se pencha plus en avant pour regarder le liquide ambré qui miroitait dans la flasque. Cela ne lui disait rien.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

— Je savais bien que tu ne connaîtrais pas cette potion, dit Draco narquois et fier comme un coq.

— Comment peux-tu savoir si je ne la connais ou non si tu ne me donnes pas son nom ? répliqua Hermione vexée.

— _Familiae potus_.

— Connais pas.

— Je le savais !

— Ça va hein ! Ose me dire dans les yeux que ce truc t'était familier avant il y a quelques jours !

— …

— Je le savais ! lui rétorqua Hermione victorieuse. Bon, tu me montres comment ça marche ?

— Après des recherches généalogiques, il s'avère que Potter a quelques gouttes de sang Black dans les veines… commença Malfoy.

— Par son arrière-grand-mère.

— Granger si tu me coupes toutes les trente secondes on sera encore là demain, et crois moi j'ai mieux à faire !

— Moi également ! Continue.

— C'est la première chose que j'aurais dû vérifier, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot « première ». C'est ma mère qui m'a conseillé de faire son arbre la semaine dernière, avoua-t-il. Pour éviter d'être pris au dépourvu au procès, et elle avait raison ! L'arrière-grand-mère de Potter était Dorea Black. Elle a épousé Charlus Potter et donné naissance à...

— James.

— Mouais, confirma Draco vexé d'avoir été coupé une fois de plus. C'est pour ça que l'héritage du cousin de ma mère a tout de même fonctionné, la magie ancestrale a retrouvé l'infime parcelle de sang des Black dans celui de Potter.

— Tu n'as donc aucune légitimité à lui voler son héritage alors ! s'insurgea Hermione.

— Pas du tout ! Je suis le plus proche héritier de Sirius Black, c'est à moi que doit revenir la fortune. Les arrière-grands-parents de Sirius et de ma mère sont les mêmes, Potter n'intervient qu'une génération plus haut encore.

— Et comment comptes-tu le prouver ?

— Grâce à cette potion. Si une personne partage le même sang qu'un membre avéré de la famille, le liquide se colore. Plus la ressemblance est proche, plus la teinte sera proche du rouge.

— Et comment comptes-tu trouver le sang de Sirius ?

— Sur son testament.

— Pardon ?

— Tous les testaments des familles de sang-pur doivent être signés dans le sang. Ensuite une simple formule de prélèvement puis de régénération sanguine font l'affaire pour obtenir : ça ! »

Hermione, subjuguée, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fiole que venait de sortir Malfoy. Par un procédé tout simplement prodigieux, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reconnaisse, il avait trouvé le moyen de récupérer le sang de Sirius.

« Si, comme je m'y attends, mon sang va donner une jolie teinte rosée à cette potion, celui de Potter devrait être plus proche du jaune, expliqua-t-il d'un air suffisant.

— Bon, tu me montres ? le défia Hermione.

— Mais avec plaisir Granger ! Comme ça tu iras raconter à ton ami que son procès est perdu d'avance. »

Il remonta sa manche, prit un cure-dent de sa pochette et se piqua le bout du doigt. En appuyant un peu fort sur la pulpe de son index, il fit tomber une goutte de son sang sur le liquide ambré. D'un sortilège qu'ils avaient tous deux appris deux semaines auparavant, il referma sa blessure. Il agita légèrement la fiole et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione commença à trouver le temps long.

« La réaction est sensée se produire au bout de combien de temps ?

— Ça devrait être immédiat. Je ne comprends pas… »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Malfoy ? Que ta potion est un lamentable fiasco ou bien que ton orgueil vient d'en prendre un sacré coup ?

— C'est bon j'ai compris. J'ai dû faire une erreur lors de la préparation, je ne vois que ça. »

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées.

Et si Malfoy arrivait à mettre finalement au point cette potion, comment réussirait-elle à l'annoncer à Harry ? Elle ne connaissait aucun moyen de contrer cette preuve. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette les bâtons dans les roues de Malfoy ! Et ce cauchemar, de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Harry ! La veille quand ils étaient tous les deux rentrés au Square Grimmaurd, Ginny était déjà là. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à leur gâcher leur soirée. C'était décidé, ce soir elle leur dirait tout !

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas fonctionné ? Il avait dû commettre une erreur lors de la préparation. Mais laquelle ? Il fallait qu'il trouve, et vite ! Sinon Granger était bien capable de trouver un moyen de contrebalancer sa preuve et tout serait à recommencer. C'était décidé, dès ce soir il se replongerait dans ses recherches !

* * *

**J'espère donc qu'il vous a plu.**

**Je ne suis pas contre un gentil petit mot qui me remotiverait pour écrire le chapitre suivant parce qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal :S.**

**Gros bisous !**


	8. Barques percées

**Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme. Je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui passent le bac cette semaine !**

**Donc si vous avez compté, vous vous êtes rendu compte que ce chapitre était celui avec Sirius. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci beaucoup Mary pour ton aide **

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Gwen95 :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, j'ai moi-même du mal à être à jour avec l'écriture ^^. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

_Résumé : Sirius Black s'est sauvé de chez lui suite à une réunion de famille qui a dévoilé les profonds désaccords qui opposent les membres de la famille. Il a été renié par son père. Sur le quai de la gare, revoir ses parents et son frère lui serre le coeur. Ses amis lui font la moral et profite que Sirius soit plongé dans ses pensées pour parier sur lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Barques percées**

_Septembre 1976_

Un pari ! Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de parier sur ses histoires de cœur ? Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vrai que les années passées il avait collectionné les conquêtes comme on collectionnait des cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Dès que l'une d'entre elle en voulait plus, il coupait les ponts. Sirius n'avait jamais connu l'affection et était bien incapable de la mettre en œuvre à son tour.

Pour James tout semblait si facile, comment faisait-il pour montrer ses sentiments sans être ridicule ? L'affection était une faiblesse, la montrer revenait à donner le bâton pour vous faire battre. Alors Sirius avait trouvé une alternative : il s'affichait quelques jours avec une fille puis invoquait une incompatibilité de caractère et rompait la semaine suivante. Rien de bien sorcier. Il entretenait son image de tombeur inaccessible sans s'attacher, c'était parfait.

Etre capable d'aimer était un pouvoir dont il n'avait vraisemblablement pas hérité. A la réflexion, il ne pensait jamais avoir vu d'autres sentiments que le respect mutuel entre ses parents. Eux-mêmes ne lui avaient porté qu'une attention intéressée durant son enfance. Comment pouvait-il reproduire un sentiment dont il ignorait tous les rouages ? Il en était bien incapable. Et pour le moment cette situation d'oiseau migrateur lui convenait parfaitement, inutile de se torturer les méninges pour si peu !

Sirius s'ennuyait. James était parti faire sa ronde de préfet-en-chef avec Lily, et Remus et Peter faisaient une partie d'échecs. James, préfet ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Dumbledore avait dû attraper une insolation durant l'été ou être bien plus sénile qu'il n'y paraissait. Remus avait été le préfet des Gryffondors depuis leur cinquième année. Etant le plus sage de leur bande, le choix était tout à fait judicieux. Mais pourquoi diable Dumbledore avait-il changé d'avis ?

Il était vrai que depuis qu'il fréquentait assidument Lily, James s'était beaucoup calmé. Il avait un cœur en or et faisait preuve d'une loyauté exceptionnelle. Mais de là à lui donner le rôle du rabat-joie de service il y avait une marge ! Quand il avait reçu sa lettre cet été, James, extatique, s'était empressé d'écrire à Lily pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : ils allaient passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble cette année. Sirius avait eu le cœur serré.

Il voyait son meilleur ami lui échapper peu à peu. Lily était une fille extraordinaire, James ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Depuis le temps qu'il lui rabattait les oreilles, il était vraiment temps qu'elle dise « oui » ! Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir exclu, exilé, perdu. Où étaient passées les blagues, les coups en douce et les escapades nocturnes ? A coup sûr les nouvelles obligations de James allaient occulter tout cela.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois et se recroquevilla contre la fenêtre. Pouvait-on à ce point changer en si peu de temps ? Une personne pouvait-elle transfigurer un homme en seulement quelques mois ? Il avait l'impression que ses amis étaient montés dans un train en le laissant sur le quai de la gare. Tous faisaient des projets d'avenir : qu'elle spécialité choisir, à quel département postuler, quel professeur valait-il mieux soudoyer …? Tous, sauf lui.

Que voulait-il faire de son futur ? A la vérité, Sirius n'y avait que trop réfléchi. Il voulait se battre ! Combattre Voldemort était son seul et unique désir. A quoi bon passer des Aspics ? Pour partir la fleur à la baguette il n'en avait nul besoin. A quoi allait bien pouvoir lui servir cette dernière année ? La réponse était d'une évidente simplicité : à rien ! Alors Sirius s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait d'avance de l'année qu'il allait passer en ces murs sans son meilleur ami, sans escapades pour le distraire. Et Sirius eut une idée.

_** ooOOoo**_

Le plafond magique de Poudlard était clair ce soir-là. On distinguait bien les étoiles et les constellations. Il pouvait voir celle du Lion assez distinctement. Sirius jouait distraitement avec sa fourchette en or en regardant d'un air nonchalant la table des Serpentards. Regulus avait maigri. Il semblait plus pâle que le soir de son départ. Sirius le trouvait préoccupé. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer au Square Grimmaurd pour que son petit frère soit dans cet état ? A la réflexion, Sirius se dit que ce n'était plus ses affaires. Remus avait raison, il était parti, il était peut-être temps de tourner la page.

« Sirius Black ! »

Une furie avait hurlé son nom en passant le seuil de la grande salle. Sa tête ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées, visiblement en proie à une rage proche du point d'implosion.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Tu aurais pu avoir leur mort sur la conscience ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de tes actes parfois ou est-ce que réfléchir est vraiment trop compliqué pour ta petite cervelle ? explosa-t-elle une fois devant lui.

— Heu, Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda James qui venait d'arriver.

— Il se passe… Il se passe que ton pote a troué les barques qu'empruntent tous les ans les premières années pour traverser le lac ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte Black qu'ils auraient pu se noyer !

— Attends, ils ont onze ans ! Ils savent nager ! s'offusqua Sirius.

— Tu vois Potter, il ne nie même pas ! cria la dénommée Rachel d'une voie aigüe. Mais il te manque une case ou quoi Black ?!

— Ok, on se calme ici, dit d'une voie forte James. Rachel explique-moi tout depuis le début parce que là je ne comprends strictement rien.

— Hagrid a amené les nouveaux par le lac comme d'habitude, sauf qu'arrivés à la moitié du parcourt ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux chaussettes ! Ils ont dû écoper avec leurs chapeaux Black ! Est-ce que tu te rends un peu compte de… commença-t-elle hors d'elle avant d'être coupée par James.

— Attends Rachel, j'ai bien compris que les barques avaient pris l'eau, je viens d'en parler avec McGonagall et Lily, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu accuses Sirius ?

— Je viens de parler à un petit, complètement traumatisé au passage, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme qu'elle incendiait. Il m'a assuré avoir croisé un grand, brun, qui revenait des barques avant qu'il n'y monte.

— C'est vrai que des grands bruns ça ne court pas les rues, fit remarquer en riant Sirius.

— Patmol n'aggrave pas ton cas s'il te plait, grogna James. Bon, et alors, Rachel ? Tu as sauté à la conclusion que c'était Sirius comment ? Il n'a pas tort, moi aussi je suis grand et brun. En plus il fait nuit.

— Tu étais avec Lily pour gérer les calèches. Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est donc Black.

— Ta confiance me va droit au cœur Rachel.

— SIRIUS ! gronda une fille aux cheveux auburn en se dirigeant vers leur table.

— C'est ta fête aujourd'hui vieux, rit Remus.

— Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! Dis-moi que ce que ton frère m'a dit est faux ! le supplia Lily.

— Tu as parlé avec Regulus ? s'inquiéta Sirius en se levant.

— Là n'est pas la question, trancha la jeune fille d'une voix autoritaire. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas percé les barques des premières années ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et lança crânement.

« Et si je l'avais fait, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Personne n'est mort que je sache !

— Mais bon sang, tu as un grain Black ! s'offusqua Rachel.

— Et toi, tu es qui pour me faire la morale ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

— Rachel est la préfète de Serdaigle. Elle est dans notre année, expliqua James.

— Elle a raison Sirius, tu as un grain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? demanda Lily fataliste. Je pensais que James et toi aviez fini vos enfantillages…

— MAIS COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS RESTER AUSSI CALME ! ILS AURAIENT PU SE NOYER !

— Tu radotes là ma fille, fit remarquer Sirius pas le moins du monde impressionné.

— Bon maintenant on se calme ! ordonna James d'une voix terriblement autoritaire que ses amis ne lui avaient jamais entendu. Sirius et Rachel vous serez en retenue vendredi prochain.

— QUOI ? s'indignèrent-ils en chœur.

— James, je suis ton frère, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

— Mais je n'ai rien fait !

— STOP ! Vous vous calmez où je retire les points que vos maisons n'ont pas encore. Et pour le bien des Gryffondors, je préfèrerais éviter d'en arriver-là. Sirius, je suis sûr que tu as trafiqué ces barques et Rachel a raison, ils auraient pu se noyer. Rachel, tu es collée pour avoir troublé l'ordre de la Grande Salle à hurler comme tu l'as fait. Maintenant, que chacun retourne à sa table. Et sans discuter ! »

Rachel et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard dégoûté et s'assirent à leurs tables respectives. Lily sourit à James et s'installa en face de Remus.

« Bon sang James, qu'est-ce que t'a fait Lily pour que tu ne prennes plus ma défense ?

— Tu me mets dans une situation délicate Patmol avec tes conneries. Je savais avant même que Rachel n'en parle avec les premières années que c'était toi. J'ai voulu laisser couler mais bon, avec le remue-ménage qu'elle a fait, je n'avais pas le choix. Une seule retenue, autant te dire que tu t'en sors à bon compte ! »

Question de point de vue… Si même son meilleur ami, son compagnon des quatre-cent coups, ne le soutenait plus, où allait le monde ?

_** ooOOoo**_

« James tu abuses ! s'indigna Sirius le vendredi suivant.

— Tu as cherché mon vieux, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

— Mais attend tu es préfet-en-chef ou pas ?

— McGo estime que je suis trop proche de toi pour être objectif. Elle pense que j'ai été injuste avec Rachel et laxiste avec toi. Et pour tout t'avouer, elle n'a pas tort.

— Ça c'est la meilleure ! Mais la bibliothèque Cornedrue ! Tu ne te rends pas compte j'ai l'impression. La bi-bli-o-thè-que !

— J'ai intégré merci. De toute façon c'est comme ça. Tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, sur ce coup-là je ne peux pas te couvrir. Tu vas ranger la bibliothèque avec Rachel et puis c'est tout. Si mon fils avait été dans ces barques, je t'aurais tordu le cou !

— Tu n'as pas de fils, fit remarquer Sirius amère.

— Ça viendra peut-être un jour, sourit-il pour le narguer.

— Rien que pour ça j'espère que tu n'auras que des filles ! Des filles bien ennuyeuses qui auront trop peur pour faire du Quidditch et enfreindre le règlement !

— Ne parle pas de malheur ! » s'horrifia James.

Sirius lui lança un regard narquois. James commença à rire et partit pour rejoindre Lily. Au bout du couloir, il se retourna et lança :

« Vingt heures Patmol ! N'oublie pas !

— Y a pas de risque », grommela le jeune homme.

_** ooOOoo**_

A vingt heures cinq, il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Une espèce de furie lui sauta dessus à peine eut-il fait un pas dans l'antre du savoir.

« Tu es en retard Black !

— Bonjour à toi aussi », grogna-t-il.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la coincée de service ! Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende bien avec Lily, elles sortaient du même moule. Quoiqu'à la réflexion Lily avait le sens de l'humour. Chose dont manquait visiblement cruellement cette fille.

« J'ai commencé le rayon de métamorphose et selon le plan que j'ai fait cet après-midi… »

Elle avait fait un plan ? Sérieusement, elle avait préparé sa retenue ? Rachel claqua des doigts devant les yeux de Sirius.

« Oh Black ! Tu es toujours là ?

— Hein quoi ? Tu as vraiment fait un plan de la bibliothèque ?

— Bien sûr ! Il faut être méthodique et organisé dans la vie sinon ça part à volo !

— Permets-moi d'avoir une tout autre vision de la vie, lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le rayonnage le plus proche.

— NON !

— Quoi donc ? s'arrêta-t-il un livre de potion dans les mains.

— Selon ce que j'ai prévu, tu dois commencer par les runes anciennes au fond de la salle. Pour qu'on se rejoigne au milieu.

— Tu ne serais pas un peu psychorigide sur les bords ? demanda-t-il stupéfait.

— Organisée, c'est tout, se vexa-t-elle. Bon tu t'y mets ?

— Il y a juste un problème chérie…

— Je m'appelle Rachel au cas où ta mémoire de poisson rouge commencerait à faire des siennes. Rachel Atwood.

— Bien, _Rachel_, il y a un problème dans ton organisation merveilleuse.

— Lequel ?

— Je n'ai pas pris Runes anciennes. Je n'y comprends rien au charabia qui est écrit sur la tranche des livres.

— Oh ! Heu… Bon on va échanger alors, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

— Quelque chose te chagrine ?

— Non, rien. Juste… Eh bien…

— Tu te décides ?

— Le fond est très mal éclairé et j'ai peur dans le noir, lâcha-t-elle très vite sans reprendre son souffle.

— Eh bien on garde ton organisation et on fera les Runes tous les deux à la fin. Ça te convient ou tu as peur que je t'agresse entre deux rayonnages ?

— Ça me convient. Merci », souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Il se dirigea en silence vers le fond de la pièce. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait peur ici, il faisait noir comme une nuit sans lune ! Heureusement, Sirius en avait vu d'autres. Au bout de dix minutes à ranger par ordre alphabétique d'auteur les livres que ces abrutis d'élèves étaient incapables de remettre à leur place après les avoir empruntés, Sirius commença à en avoir marre. Malgré tout son respect pour Peter, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

« Dis-moi Atwood, comment se fait-il que je ne te connaissais pas avant que tu ne m'agresses dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda-t-il.

Le silence était si profond qu'il n'eut même pas besoin d'hausser la voix pour se faire comprendre de la jeune fille.

« Peut-être parce que tu es trop préoccupé par ta petite personne ? Ça te va comme explication ?

— Moyennement. J'ai ma théorie, tu veux l'entendre ?

— Dis toujours, j'ai ma baguette sur moi si besoin.

— Je pense que tu es tellement parfaite, que tu fais si peu de vagues, que je ne n'avais jamais fait attention à toi. Tu fais tout pour éviter qu'on ne te fasse des reproches, si bien qu'on ne te remarque pas du tout : ni en mal, ni en bien. »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Me trompe-je ?

— Tu marques un point, reconnut-elle à contrecœur. A mon tour Black, comment se fait-il qu'un sang pur comme toi renie les idéologies de sa famille jusqu'à se faire déshériter ?

— Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux ma petite.

— Réponds à ma question, j'ai répondu à la tienne !

— Tu as acquiescé à la mienne, nuance !

— Soit, je reformule alors. Je pense que ta famille t'a offert si peu d'attention désintéressée quand tu étais plus jeune que, quand tu as connu autre chose que le mépris et la distance, tu as tout rejeté en bloc, sans faire de tri. Alors ?

— Un à un, la balle au centre », répondit Sirius après un long lapse de temps.

Il se dirigea vers elle, un livre à la main. Il s'appuya négligemment contre l'étagère de son rayonnage.

« Comment connais-tu si bien l'éducation sang-pur ? demanda-t-il en la faisant sursauter.

— On me l'a raconté. Et je sais lire.

— Comment ça ? » s'étonna Sirius.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une rangée de livres à part et revint avec un pavé entre les mains. Un rayon de lumière de sa baguette éclaira le titre : « Us et coutumes des familles sang-pur ».

« Il fallait bien que je sache où je mettais les pieds en venant ici, expliqua-t-elle.

— Tu es… commença-t-il.

— Comme Lily.

— Donc une…

— Sang-de-bourbe, oui.

— J'allais dire née-moldu mais à ta guise.

— Tu… Tu ne me méprises pas pour ce que je suis ?

— Attends une seconde, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu mépriser quelqu'un pour son sang ? Lily est la copine de mon meilleur ami, tu crois qu'il laisserait passer des propos injurieux sur elle ? Tu nous connais très mal Atwood ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

— J'ai eu ma réponse.

— Quelle réponse ?

— A ma question. Pourquoi as-tu été renié ? Parce que tu désapprouves profondément les idées de tes parents.

— Tu m'as manipulé ! s'indigna-t-il. Tu es douée, je dois le reconnaître.

— Certainement plus que toi en rangement de bibliothèque en tout cas ! rit-elle. Parce que tu viens de mettre un livre d'arithmancie avec ceux de divination.

— Les bouquins, je crois que ce n'est pas pour moi. »

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les reviews ça motive ;)**

**Bisous !**


	9. Spleen londonien

**Hello ! Je sais, vous n'y croyiez plus (et moi non plus ^^) mais je suis belle et bien de retour. **

**Pour cette année 2016 j'avais envie de continuer cette histoire. J'ai toujours un planning terriblement chargé donc mes délais risquent d'être chaotiques mais bon, on verra bien au fur et à mesure.  
**

**Pourquoi autant de retard ? A cause de ma vie IRL déjà, et puis parce que je voulais terminer mon autre fic _Une question de génétique_ avant et qu'après j'ai eu un gros passage à vide aussi connu sous le nom de "syndrome de la page blanche". La plus grosse partie du travail a été de retravailler tous les chapitres déjà publiés. Et ça m'a pris un bon bout de temps ! Je les ai mis à jour hier soir.**

**Concernant ce chapitre, la première partie risque d'être déroutante parce que ça part dans tous les sens, on passe du coq à l'âne exactement comme quand on réfléchit un peu trop vite. J'ai voulu retranscrire les pensées perturbées d'Hermione, le plus simple est de vous laisser porter :). La seconde partie est plus explicite, je vous rassure ^^.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Mo** : Après une éternité voici la suite ;). Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !

**Gwen95** : Merci pour ton adorable review ! Je suis désolée pour les délais, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Oui, Rachel est une véritable furie, c'est vrai ^^.

* * *

_Résumé : Hermione découvre que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère est en réalité sa tante. Sa véritable mère était une sorcière et a été tuée par des sorciers dans des circonstances inconnues. Malfoy cherche toujours une preuve irréfutable pour récupérer l'héritage des Black. Il pensait avoir réussi avec une potion qu'il a semble-t-il raté.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Spleen londonien**

_Novembre 1999_

Le bitume du trottoir faisait sonner ses talons hauts. Des échasses que Ginny lui avait conseillées, pour ne pas dire imposées, de mettre. Indispensables faire-valoir de l'élégance féminine soi-disant. Le tempo était rapide, la démarche plus sauvage qu'assurée. Quelques mètres plus loin, une voiture démarra dans un vrombissement de tous les diables. Suffoquant sous le nuage de gaz d'échappement, Hermione se mit à tousser. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Le Londres moldu, berceau de son enfance, actuel refuge de ses souffrances. L'air pollué et confiné de la mégalopole lui créait un cocon rassurant. Elle s'était échappée. Elle ne voulait plus voir tous ces regards, ces faux-semblants, l'admiration éperdue de chacun pour les crimes qu'elle avait commis, leur haine pour celui avec qui elle avait partagé malgré elle un midi. La foule était omniprésente, la salle d'examen trop étroite, le chemin de Traverse d'une morosité repoussante. Le ciel lourd, tissé de toiles sombres, menaçait.

La jeune fille tourna au coin de la rue, laissant la foule la porter au gré de ses envies. Tel un poisson se mouvant dans un courant rassurant, Hermione se laissa guider par les passants. Cette rue combien de fois s'y était-elle rendue étant petite ? Elle ne saurait trop le dire. Les effluves de cannelle et biscuits sortant du four la veille de Noël lui revenaient comme une friandise qu'elle aurait voulu savourer à nouveau. Elle se souvenait du givre nacré sur ses gants de laine grise que tenait fermement sa mère de peur de la perdre. Les plus grands magasins de Londres rivalisaient de créativité pour charmer les yeux de la petite fille qu'elle était alors. Et si le Père-Noël ne lui apportait pas le livre avec les belles images qu'elle venait de voir dans une des vitrines ?

Elle secoua la tête. Que tu étais candide ma pauvre Hermione ! Que n'aurait-elle donné pour troquer ses désillusions enfantines contre une bouchée de ses déceptions d'adulte. La foule jouait avec elle. Fétu de paille bringuebalé par les vents, elle se laissa mener de devantures colorées en étales bigarrées. Combien de temps ce manège allait-il durer ? Bien vite Regent Street toucha à sa fin, l'interlude s'acheva et Hermione se retrouva désemparée face à la colonne du Duc d'York.

Le repas pris avec Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt ne cessait de l'obnubiler. Elle saurait lui faire payer cette humiliation ! Il avait osé lui faire ce petit sourire en coin, il avait osé la tester ! Elle allait lui faire ravaler sa prétention comme on gavait les dindes avant les fêtes ! Elle aussi aurait pu connaître cette potion si seulement elle avait eu connaissance de l'avancée de ses recherches ! Misérable orgueil quand tu nous tiens…

Funambule essayant de garder l'équilibre, Hermione chancela à plusieurs reprises. Ses talons glissaient sur les graviers sales du chemin dans lequel elle venait de s'engager. Ces cailloux ridicules se faufilaient entre les lanières en cuir de ses chaussures. Ces engins de torture laissaient ses orteils au supplice des courants d'air glacés de cette fin octobre. Encore deux foulées et Hermione se retrouvait sur le Mall. Le brouillard laissait tout de même entrevoir le palais de Buckingham. Bien loin des contes de fées puériles, ses rêves et son innocence semblaient s'être envolés sous le souffle des secrets découverts.

Le staccato rageur des talons aiguilles résonnait étrangement dans la brume silencieuse. Le temps se faisait fidèle miroir de l'humeur éplorée d'Hermione. Perdue au milieu d'un univers qu'elle pensait connaître depuis toujours, elle se surprenait à le rêver autrement. Elle se laissait griser par ce monde qu'elle avait trop longtemps oublié. A vrai dire ses idées étaient confuses. Sa logique manichéenne lui faisait défaut. Ni noir, ni blanc, aujourd'hui Hermione voyait le monde en gris.

Au mépris des klaxons et du cliquetis affolé du feu pour les piétons, Hermione traversa l'avenue. La fraîche brise souleva ses boucles brunes pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Qui es-tu Hermione ? Dis-le-moi, qui es-tu ? ». La bonne question que voilà ! Essuyant d'un geste hargneux une larme salée sur ses joues glacées, Hermione poussa le portillon de fer forgé du parc.

Les enfants couraient après les canards et les poussettes se livraient à des courses futiles pour un banc de libre. Les mères se donnaient un air faussement négligé, l'œil rivé sur leurs garnements susceptibles de tomber dans l'eau sombre à tout moment. Tout n'est qu'apparence et faux-semblants. En dépit de sa nouvelle jupe bien trop étroite à son goût, Hermione s'adossa au tronc d'un chêne. Elle se laissa glisser entre les racines que lui tendait à bras ouverts le roi détroussé de sa couronne végétale. Les feuilles mordorées en décompositions laisseraient sûrement des tâches d'humus sur son tailleur gris choisi par sa meilleure amie pour son oral. Elle n'en avait cure. Adieu uniforme. Adieu petite fille à l'assurance inéluctable. Adieu Hermione Granger ? Qui était-elle maintenant ? Une pâle imitation d'elle-même.

« Bien sûr que tu es une Granger ! » lui avait dit son père. A n'en pas douter, son monde vacillait lentement autour d'elle. Toutes ses convictions s'étiolaient peu à peu, comme neige au soleil, comme une Chocogrenouille sous le nez de Ron. Sa tante, sa mère ? Maman ou Tatie ? Tout cela était tellement ridicule. Une rafale de vent lui fit resserrer ses bras autour de ses genoux. Sa veste gonfla telle une voile soumise à la tempête. Son cœur, en pleine tourmente, ne cessait de chercher la boussole qui lui redonnerait le Nord.

Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis! Fais un peu fonctionner tes petites cellules grises dont tu étais jusqu'ici si fière ! Ta mère était une sorcière. Ton père, un inconnu. Ta tante, tu l'appelais « maman ». Jusqu'ici tout était simple à comprendre. Ou presque. Aussi simple que puisse l'être un devoir de divination ou une course contre la mort : perdus d'avance. La vérité n'est que mensonge, une douce illusion perdue. La jeune fille plongea sa main sous son chemisier de dentelle et en ressortit un médaillon ouvragé couvert d'entrelacs délicats. Elle ouvrit le fermoir pour laisser place à la photo d'une jeune femme au sourire contagieux : maman.

Malfoy. Tout revenait toujours à lui. Il était la cause même de ses déboires. S'il n'avait pas traîné Harry en Justice pour récupérer l'héritage des Black, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de s'intéresser à la salle des archives du département des Mystères. Jamais Lucius Malfoy n'aurait pensé à l'excuse du mémoire pour y rentrer. Elle se serait contentée de se coltiner Malfoy dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste. Peut-être aurait-elle trouvé un moyen de lui tendre une embuscade afin de lui administrer une dose mortelle de goutte du mort-vivant, et bon débarras ! Mais il avait fallu qu'il mette son nez long et fin d'aristocrate en manque d'héritage là où il ne fallait pas !

Et cette foutue potion, comment allait-elle faire pour empêcher Malfoy de prouver grâce à elle qu'il était le plus proche parent de Sirius ? Elle frappa le sol de son poing. Un animal frôla la main d'Hermione, la sortant de ses idées sombres. Un écureuil au pelage cendré plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Qui es-tu jolie humaine ? Qui es-tu pour laisser le chagrin guider ton destin ? »

Les nuages se mirent à pleurer, déversant leur désespoir sur la ville morne. Hermione laissa la pluie laver ses peurs, le regard perdu sur cet écureuil gris au beau milieu de Saint-James Park.

Qui es-tu Hermione Granger ? La question n'est plus là depuis longtemps. Que vas-tu faire Hermione Granger ? Sage décision que voilà.

_** ooOOoo**_

« Hermione ? Mais tu es trempée ! Rentre vite ou tu vas attraper la crève ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu ne pouvais pas lancer un _Impervius_ comme tout le monde ? », demanda une Ginny hystérique quand sa meilleure amie franchit la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd.

Sans dire un mot, Hermione entra dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Elle saisit le talon de sa chaussure et la jeta à travers la pièce ignorant le grognement de la jeune Weasley. Les doigts de pieds enfin libérés de leur carcan, elle les plaça en éventail devant l'âtre allumée, laissant avec délice le feu lécher ses orteils endoloris.

« Jamais plus ! JA-MAIS PLUS tu m'entends Ginny ! soupira-t-elle.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je ne suivrais plus jamais tes conseils, menaces ou quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ma tenue vestimentaire ! Et surtout pas les chaussures !

— C'est quand même plus élégant que les espèces de ballerines informes que tu portes à longueur de temps, marmonna-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu es venue ici pour me faire part de cette décision ? Importante je n'en doute pas, ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

— Non. J'ai passé mon oral de la mi-semestre.

— Je le sais, merci ! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai passé une heure chez toi hier soir pour te faire entendre raison à propos de ces… Comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Engins de tortures. Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Mff…

— Et en anglais, ça donne…?

— Désastreux !

— A ce point-là ? s'étonna Ginny en faisant léviter des tasses de thé vers elles.

— Si je te dis qu'on s'est engueulés devant le jury… ? commença Hermione honteuse.

— Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

— Ce gars est tellement prétentieux, c'en est incroyable ! Et que « C'est moi qui est trouvé le sujet » par-ci, et que « Je me suis chargé que nous puissions avoir accès au voile » par-là… Et qui a fait toutes les recherches jusqu'ici ?

— Ok, je crois qu'il faut que tu te calmes…, commença Ginny.

— Mais je SUIS calme ! s'emporta Hermione au bord de l'hystérie.

— De toute évidence.

— Je ne te comprends pas Gin', Malfoy veut spoiler Harry de son héritage et toi, ça te laisse de marbre. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas.

— Et moi, ce qui me stupéfait, c'est avec quelle passion tu t'es attachée à cette affaire !

— Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre, demanda Hermione un peu perdue.

— Harry est ton meilleur ami, certes. Mais par Merlin, Malfoy est ton binôme, ton futur collègue de travail, il va bien falloir que vous enterriez la hache de guerre un jour !

— Mais Harry…

— Harry est mon copain, Hermione, la coupa abruptement Ginny. Tu ferais bien de t'occuper un peu plus du tien !

— Non, Gin', ne t'aventure pas là-dedans », supplia Hermione en se tassant dans son fauteuil ayant peur de comprendre sur quel terrain miné la jeune Weasley voulait les mener toutes les deux.

Sa remarque ne lui valut qu'un coup d'œil incendiaire de la rousse.

« Ron est passé te voir, comprit Hermione.

— Il se sent délaissé, et c'est normal !

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant Ginny, lâcha-t-elle las.

— Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Hermione ? Depuis ton retour d'Australie on t'a à peine vue. Hormis cette entrevue éclair avec Harry l'autre soir dans la bibliothèque. Entrevue donc je n'ai rien réussi à savoir. Tu me caches de choses. A Ron également. C'est à en devenir paranoïaque ! Les secrets te bouffent Hermione, ça se voit sur ton visage. Ton couple en souffre, c'est évident. Parles-en avec lui, je t'en prie.

— C'est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas. Il ne comprendrait pas de toute manière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as même pas essayé de m'expliquer à moi, ta meilleure amie ! Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire Hermione. Visiblement je me suis trompée, lâcha la jeune femme en s'extirpant du fauteuil moelleux.

— Attends ! s'écria Hermione en attrapant son poignet. Je… Je veux bien essayer », balbutia-t-elle.

Ginny, émue par leur dispute, se rassit avec lenteur. Pour se donner contenance, Hermione tourna une bonne dizaine de fois sa cuillère au fond de sa tasse.

« Ce procès et Malfoy me mettent hors de moi, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Les retrouvailles avec mes parents se sont bien passées. Ils ont posé beaucoup de questions, et j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça s'est bien passé. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un médaillon dans la boîte à bijou de ma mère.

— Un médaillon ? Quel médaillon ?

— Ce médaillon, expliqua Hermione en sortant le bijou de sous son chemisier laissant les arabesques se dessiner au contact de sa paume.

— Wow ! Hermione, c'est une pièce magnifique ! Mais comment tu… ?

— Attends je n'ai pas fini, coupa-t-elle en ouvrant le loquet. La jeune femme que tu vois-là, c'est ma mère.

— Ta mère ? Ce n'est pas possible Hermione. Tu vois bien que cette photo bouge hors ta mère est une…

— Une sorcière. La femme que j'ai prise pour ma génitrice depuis ma plus tendre enfance est ma tante. En réalité, je suis le fruit de l'union entre deux sorciers. Du moins j'imagine. Une jeune femme de vingt ans et d'un homme dont mon oncle et ma tante ignorent tout, jusqu'à son nom.

— Oh…, fut la seule chose que Ginny fut capable de dire.

— Elle a été assassinée quand j'avais deux mois. Ce sont les gendarmes moldus qui l'ont retrouvée morte dans une ruelle.

— Assassinée ? Mais par qui ? Qui peut bien vouloir s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ?

— Elle avait mon âge Ginny ! J'ai l'âge Harry à quelques mois prêt, ça ne te rappelle rien comme situation ?

— Les Mangemorts, comprit alors la jeune femme. C'est donc pour ça que tu en as parlé à Harry. Moi qui m'étais imaginée je ne sais quoi. Je suis une idiote !

— Si tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser d'Harry, c'est raté, rit Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Il faut que tu en parles à Ron.

— Je vais essayer, soupira Hermione.

— Non n'essaie pas ma grande, agit ! » ordonna Ginny en ramassant les tasses.

Hermione comprit que pour son propre bien, elle devait quitter la maison sur le champ. Se mettant à quatre pattes pour récupérer les escarpins qu'elle avait balancé quelques minutes plus tôt elle ne savait plus où, elle se dit que la soirée s'annonçait mouvementée. Soudain elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : de la tranquillité. La journée avait été houleuse. D'abord Malfoy, puis Ginny, elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter le regard plein de reproches mêlés au soulagement de Ron. En finissant d'attacher les boucles de ses chaussures, elle prit une décision et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle claqua deux bises sur les joues de son amie et sortie sous la pluie qui tombait toujours à verse. Elle tourna sur elle-même et sentit la chaleur accueillante de son appartement l'envahir. Au diable les sermons de Ginny, Ron attendrait demain, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur.

_** ooOOoo**_

_Cours ! Vite, plus vite ! Il se rapproche ! La lumière verte. Aaaaahhh !_

**_ ooOOoo_**

Hermione se réveilla en nage. Encore ce maudit cauchemar ! Toujours le même. Chaque fois les images se faisaient plus nettes, comme si son subconscient voulait à travers ses songes lui faire passer un message. Mais lequel ?

Hermione jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire et elle était glacée malgré ses couvertures épaisses. Elle extirpa ses pieds de l'édredon pour les glisser dans ses chaussons au pied du lit. Emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre, Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette en direction de la gazinière, elle fit siffler la bouilloire et se servit un thé bien fort. De toute façon elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir. Depuis son premier cauchemar dans la salle des archives, elle se réveillait toutes les nuits en sursaut, transie d'effroi. Les cernes qu'elle se réjouissait de voir disparaître en début d'année se faisaient de plus en plus marqués.

Pourquoi ? Cette question elle ne cessait de se la poser. Pourquoi faisait-elle ce cauchemar qui ne lui rappelait aucun moment de sa vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère avait été assassinée ? Pourquoi est-ce que… ? Hermione releva la tête, l'esprit soudain plus clair. Elle sortit le médaillon de sous sa chemise de nuit. Mais bien sûr, comment n'avait-elle pu y penser avant ? La bonne question qu'il fallait d'abord se poser était : pourquoi sa mère était-elle en possession d'une pareille œuvre d'art ? Même Ginny, pourtant une sang-pur, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnée, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu un bijou pareil. Une telle rareté allait certainement lui donner des indices. Puisque les archives et les recherches concernant sa mère n'avaient rien données, il fallait qu'elle creuse du côté de son héritage, voilà tout.

C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante qu'Hermione termina son thé avant d'aller s'installer à son bureau. Comme toutes les nuits depuis maintenant un mois elle apprenait ses cours à défaut de pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours ou que vous la découvrez avec plaisir. Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi dans une review. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfic que j'ai la boule au ventre en attendant votre verdict ^^. **

**Un petit mot pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. Quelques questions pour vous guider : **

**\- La détresse d'Hermione vous a-t-elle fait découvrir Londres ? Pour ceux qui connaissent un peu le coin, avez-vous reconnu les lieux qu'elle traverse ? **

**\- La réaction de Ginny vous a-t-elle déçu, surprise, énervée ? Ou au contraire trouvez-vous qu'Hermione mérite une bonne paire de baffes.  
**

**\- Hermione fait-elle le bon choix en tenant Ron à l'écart ? Comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir ?  
**

**\- Des hypothèses sur le médaillon ?**

**Je ne vous donne pas de délais (au risque de vous décevoir) et je vous dis à bientôt ! **


	10. Traumatisme

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Aujourd'hui vous avez le droit à un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews *.* et aussi à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris ou leurs followers.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Résumé :_ _Hermione hésite à parler à Ron de son secret. Ginny l'incite à le faire pour combler le fossé qui menace de les séparer. _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Traumatisme**

_Novembre 1999_

« Miss Granger, un patient pour vous au box 3 ! l'interpela l'infirmière en lui tendant un dossier.

— D'accord, merci !

— Hermione !

— Oui ? répond-elle en se retournant. Oh Megan c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien ! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vues dis donc !

— Ouais, la faute au mémoire, grommela-t-elle.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas encore entre-tués ? s'inquiéta faussement la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Pas pour l'instant…

— Il paraît que vous vous êtes disputés comme des scroutts enragés pendant votre oral. C'est vrai ?

— Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

— Oh, ne t'étonne pas ! Les études c'est le pire pour les cancans, expliqua-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

— Il faut croire que les gens ne se lassent pas de décortiquer la vie des autres, soupira Hermione.

— Au fait, j'ai failli oublier, tu viens à la soirée ?

— La soirée ? Quelle soirée ?

— La soirée de mi-semestre, lâcha Megan, sidérée en passant une main devant les yeux d'Hermione. Tu es sûre que tu es encore avec nous, là ?

— Je n'en ai pas entendu parler, désolée. C'est quand ?

— Demain soir, 20h, à Pré-au-lard. Allez, dis-moi que tu viens ! supplia Megan. Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule !

— Mais je ne connais personne !

— Raison de plus pour faire connaissance. Tu ne vas pas vivre recluse toute ta vie pour la simple raison que tu es une héroïne de guerre !

— Tu marques un point. Il faut que j'en parle avec mon copain, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus à cause des gardes et du mémoire.

— C'est toi qui vois, soupira Megan comprenant qu'Hermione ne l'accompagnerait pas. Envoie-moi un hibou si tu changes d'avis ou retrouve nous aux Trois Balais », tenta-t-elle en partant.

_** ooOOoo**_

Hermione soupira. Elle était crevée ! Son patient était une vraie pipelette qui lui avait tenu la grappe pendant près d'une heure sans qu'elle ne réussisse à en tirer quoi que ce soit de concret. A l'entendre il n'avait jamais été malade, se portait comme un charme et n'aurait rien à faire à Sainte-Mangouste. Que fabriquait-il ici alors ?

Elle sortit son badge de sa poche et déverrouilla le vestiaire des étudiants d'un coup de baguette. Accrochant sa blouse sur un porte-manteau, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au mensonge qu'elle avait raconté pour éviter de se rendre à cette fête. Sortir avec Ron, vraiment ? Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble. Ginny avait raison, tout était de sa faute.

Elle dénouait ses cheveux qui tombèrent en boucles emmêlées sur le dos de son débardeur quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, lui faisant faire un bond.

« Malfoy ! soupira-t-elle la main sur le cœur. Tu es obligé de défoncer la porte pour entrer ?

— Granger. Ma parole je ne serai jamais débarrassé de toi !

— J'étais de garde aujourd'hui, ne t'en déplaise.

— Eh bien moi aussi ! Et vu comment mes patients ont été insupportables, j'ai bien le droit d'ouvrir cette fichue porte comme je l'entends. »

Devant autant de mauvaise foi, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur son casier. Elle eut à peine le temps d'amorcer son demi-tour qu'une main se referma étroitement autour de son poignet.

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, lâche-moi !

— Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

— Qu… Quoi ? balbutia Hermione qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait.

Il désignait la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle baissa le regard pour voir l'index de Malfoy pointé vers son médaillon. Elle essaya de dégager son bras mais c'était peine perdue, la poigne était beaucoup trop serrée.

« J'attends !

— Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy !

— Tu portes un bijou qui appartient à ma famille, il me semble au contraire que ça me regarde ! Alors ? Où est-ce que tu l'as volé ?

— À… À ta famille ? balbutia Hermione terrorisée.

— Ma mère a le même. C'est extrêmement rare comme bijou ! Je doute que tu aies trouvé ça chez tes moldus de parents. Maintenant, rends-moi ça et qu'on n'en parle plus ! dit-il en tirant sur la chaîne autour du cou d'Hermione.

— Je… Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est à moi !

— Certainement pas !

— Ce collier est à ma mère !

— Impossible ! Allez, donne-le-moi ! s'énerva-t-il en tirant plus fort.

— Malfoy, tu m'étrangles ! »

Soudain, la chaîne se brisa et le médaillon tomba lourdement sur le sol. Malfoy ramassa le collier, les arabesques argentées avaient disparues.

« Il ne brille plus, s'étonna-t-il.

— Donne-moi ça Malfoy !

— Il brillait tout à l'heure !

— Malfoy ! »

D'un geste rapide, Hermione attrapa le collier et laissa sa magie inonder le bijou au contact de sa main.

« Mais… balbutia Draco devant ce phénomène étrange.

— Je t'ai dit que ce bijou appartenait à ma mère, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? grogna la jeune fille.

— C'est impossible, ta mère est une moldue.

— Je te parle de ma vraie mère, Malfoy. Une sorcière qui a été tuée quand j'étais bébé. Maintenant dégage. Je ne veux plus te voir à moins de dix mètres de moi aujourd'hui ou je porte plainte pour coups et blessures ! » menaça-t-elle en se laissant glisser le long de son casier.

Perdu, Draco recula sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'Hermione recroquevillée dans le vestiaire. Sans ouvrir la bouche il sortit en fermant doucement la porte à laquelle il s'adossa. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agresser Granger comme ça ?

_** ooOOoo**_

« Ok, les gars…

— Et les filles.

— Soit Parkinson. Les gars et les filles. On va se déployer gentiment pour les encercler. À mon signal, John tu prends la tête du groupe A, vous longerez la rivière en restant bien à couvert des arbres et vous vous posterez ici. »

Harry désigna un point précis de sa baguette sur le plan de fortune qu'il avait matérialisé dans l'air. La mission était périlleuse, leurs indicts leur avait fait part d'une réunion secrète d'anciens Mangemorts encore en liberté au beau milieu de ces bois. Son chef lui en avait confié le commandement et cette marque de confiance lui mettait la pression. Il y avait belle lurette qu'il n'angoissait plus quand il emportait son équipement, pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il avait la vie de ses hommes entre ses mains, la plupart d'entre eux étaient beaucoup plus âgés que lui, il fallait qu'il leur prouve à tous qu'il était à la hauteur de cette marque de confiance.

Harry se racla la gorge et reprit :

« Vous ne bougez pas tant qu'aucun de nous n'envoie les étoiles rouges, c'est bien clair ? »

Les aurors acquiescèrent, tendus. Le stress de leur chef était communicatif. Aucun ne prenait cette mission à la légère.

« Bien, le groupe B, à mon top on transplane devant la porte. Le plus silencieusement possible ! Vous avez tous été entraîné à synchroniser votre silencio, je vous fais confiance. Au deuxième hululement de hibou, je fais exploser la porte. Parkinson, Jackson et Simon, faites feu à volonté, je veux des prisonniers. Les autres, cernez la cabane, aucun ne doit s'échapper. Si vous trouvez que ça commencer à sentir l'hippogriffe grillé, vous lancez les étoiles rouges pour appeler les autres à la rescousse. Si l'un d'en eux s'échappe, l'un le poursuit, l'autre prévient l'équipe de secours. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? »

Comme aucun doute ne brillait dans leur regard, Harry fit signe à John et le groupe A s'engouffra en silence dans les bois. Harry prit une dernière goulée d'air frais et passa son bras au-dessus de sa tête amenant ses hommes à le suivre. Il sentait la présence de Pansy à ses côtés. Elle avait énormément progressé en quelques semaines. Harry s'était même surpris à lui faire pleinement confiance dans les missions les plus périlleuses. Il était loin le temps où il surveillait sans cesse ses arrières de peur qu'elle le stupéfixe en représailles.

D'un simple coup d'œil il lui demanda d'être prudente, ces Mangemorts n'étaient pas des sorciers de pacotille. Un froncement de sourcil de sa partenaire lui arracha un sourire, elle détestait qu'il la couve sous prétexte qu'elle était la seule fille du groupe.

Harry estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour bien voir la cabane désormais. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de combat et pivota sur lui-même. En se rematérialisant en silence, son premier réflexe fut de tendre l'oreille. Seuls les murmures provenant de l'intérieur de la cabane lui répondirent. Les aurors n'avaient pas attiré leur attention.

Estimant que le moment était opportun, Harry déclancha les hululements et au deuxième, son « Confringo » renvoya la porte de bois au plus simple état d'allumettes. Il entendit les cris hargneux de Jackson et Pansy qui entraient par les fenêtres latérales, Simon se réservant la porte arrière. La poussière obstruait son champ de vision, le prenait à la gorge. Harry toussa pour reprendre son souffle, révélant sa position. Sentant une présence sur son côté gauche, il roula au sol évitant ainsi un sort loin d'être sympathique à en juger par la couleur du faisceau.

Le chaos semblait régner autour de lui, les hurlements gutturaux se perdaient dans la sciure éparpillée sur le sol. L'air commençait à peine à devenir respirable. Harry était incapable d'estimer la situation : ses hommes avaient-ils le dessus ? Une impression tenace lui serrait le cœur sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, les combats duraient beaucoup trop longtemps pour un effet de surprise. Agrippant sa baguette dans sa main droite, il bondit sur ses pieds en remettant ses lunettes droites. Les capes noires volaient dans tous les sens. Harry lança un stupéfix au premier Mangemort qui passa dans son champ de vision réduit par l'obscurité et la poussière. L'entendant s'écrouler, Harry s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, arme au poing, pour porter secours à ses hommes. Il aperçut Jackson au sol et son cœur manqua un battement.

« Le signal ! » hurla-t-il.

Pour sentir l'hippogriffe roussi, ça sentait sacrément l'hippogriffe roussi. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ces hommes étaient supposés n'être qu'une dizaine tout au plus, rien qu'une attaque inopinée ne puisse vaincre. Avaient-ils été prévenus ? Y avait-il eu des fuites ? Laissant de côté ses questions, Harry se lança d'arrache-pied dans la bataille, esquivant les sortilèges au mépris de contorsions parfois acrobatiques à défaut d'être orthodoxes. Il enchaîna une roulade et un salto entrecoupés de Stupéfix et autres sortilèges informulés pas franchement recommandables mais terriblement efficaces. Les Mangemorts s'écroulaient un à un. L'équipe de secours s'engouffra dans la cabane déjà bondée pour leur venir en aide. Simon se tenait la jambe, du sang frais s'écoulant entre ses doigts crispés. Harry passa son bras autour de sa taille et essaya de le soulever.

« Allez mon vieux, dépêche-toi, je vais te sortir de là.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, chef, je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

— Ne racontes pas d'histoire, je te mets en lieu sûr et… »

Harry n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Un hurlement strident lui glaça le sang. Tournant la tête si vite qu'il manqua de se bloquer les cervicales, il vit Pansy, livide, parcourue de spasmes, se tordre sous les sortilèges de trois Mangemorts. Lâchant Simon qui boitilla comme il put vers la sortie, Harry se rua sur les hommes cagoulés. Le regard moqueur que lui lança l'un d'eux le figea sur place. De toute évidence il était le cerveau de ce groupe. Harry vit les sortilèges cesser sur un simple signe de la main de l'homme. Il essaya de deviner qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce masque. De tous les adeptes de Voldemort qu'il avait connus, aucun n'avait cette carrure pleine d'assurance.

Le silence soudain arracha Harry à ses pensées. Il s'affola en remarquant qu'hormis lui et Pansy, aucun de ses hommes ne semblait conscient. La brillante brigade des Aurors gisait au sol comme autant de marionnettes à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Étaient-ils … ? Non ! Harry se refusait ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Il jeta sa hargne et sa colère sur les trois visages encagoulés qui lui faisaient face. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement ! D'un coup de pied il fit valdinguer le plus proche de lui. L'assommant d'un Stupéfix pour faire bonne mesure, il se jeta dans la foulée sur le second homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, beaucoup trop surpris par les techniques de combat moldu que venait d'introduire Harry. Un simple crochet du gauche suffit à l'envoyer compter les phénix. Il s'écroula à quelques centimètres à peine de Pansy qui en hurla de frayeur. Le dernier homme, l'agrippa par les cheveux et étouffa son cri en posant simplement sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Pas un geste ou elle meurt », prévint-il.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Baguette en l'air.

— Relâchez-là. On va régler ça juste vous et moi. C'est ce que vous voulez, non ? Vous n'auriez pas mis tous mes hommes hors d'état de nuire sans vous enfuir si vous ne cherchiez pas la confrontation.

— C'est vrai…, ricana l'homme. Il se pourrait que tu puisses m'être utile Potter.

— Harry, non !

— La ferme ! » cria-t-il en tirant davantage sur les cheveux de Pansy.

Harry pouvait voir ses carotides palpiter juste sous sa peau d'albâtre. Les joues rouges de terreur, les yeux fous, Pansy ne semblait pas prête à se laisser faire aussi facilement. Elle irait jusqu'au bout de la mission, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, Harry le savait. Et c'était bien ce qu'il lui faisait peur.

Soudain son regard tomba sur les mains crispées de sa coéquipières. Elle s'écorchait les doigts sur une petite boîte en bois sculpté qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Croisant le regard de Pansy, il comprit que son acharnement à garder cet objet n'était pas de l'ordre du caprice. Il fallait la jouer fine. S'il fonçait dans le tas, Pansy mourrait. S'il tardait trop, les Mangemorts allaient se réveiller et ils mourraient tous les deux. S'il réfléchissait trop, il perdait du temps, et ils mourraient. Et puis zut !

« Expelliarmus ! »

Plus vite que l'éclair, il dégaina sa botte secrète, faisant sauter la baguette de son adversaire. Pansy roula, esquivant son assaillant. Attrapant au passage la première baguette qui lui tomba sous la main, elle trébucha dans sa précipita à porter secours à Harry. Trop tard…

« Et merde ! On le tenait ! Ce scroutt à pétard a transplané pendant la fraction de seconde où j'ai vérifié que tu respirais encore ! » fulmina Harry.

Il se calma en voyant le regard vide de la jeune femme. Se prenant les pieds dans les plis des blouses traînant au sol, il se précipita vers elle.

« Pansy ? »

L'absence de réaction lui porta un coup au cœur. L'attrapant par les épaules, il se mit à la secouer comme un prunier.

« Qu… Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle. Tu crois qu'ils sont tous morts ?

— On va s'occuper d'eux, je connais quelques sortilèges de premiers secours grâce à Hermione. Je vais t'en apprendre deux ou trois qui nous seront bien utiles en attendant Sainte-Mangouste. »

En prononçant ces mots, Harry lança son Patronus. Le cerf argenté fila entre les arbres porter son message de détresse.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont tous morts ? répéta la jeune femme.

— Non, je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont que stupéfixés ou assommés. D'ici quelques jours tout au plus ils seront sur pieds prêts à se chamailler pour les parfums du thé de dix heures, tu verras.»

Harry se pencha vers John, le plus proche de lui. Un simple Enervatum suffit à ramener l'officier sur le champ de bataille.

« Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ?

— Pour tout t'avouer, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi…, déplora Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses épis noir de jais. J'étais en train de combattre quand, d'un seul coup, tout est devenu silencieux, vous étiez tous à terre hormis Pansy et moi. Franchement John, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ce fiasco au chef.

— T'inquiète Potter, on ne va pas te laisser seul dans ce pétrin. Comment vont les gars ?

— Simplement évanouis pour la plupart, du moins je l'espère. J'attends Sainte-Mangouste.

— Allez, je vais essayer d'en réveiller deux ou trois en attendant.

— N'en fait pas trop non plus, princesse Aurore, rit Harry.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, une histoire moldue…

— Tu crois qu'ils sont tous morts à cause de moi ? couina une petite voix juste derrière eux. Tu crois qu'ils sont tous morts à cause de moi ? Tu crois qu'ils…»

Harry croisa le regard surpris de son coéquipier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

— Je pense qu'elle est en état de choc, soupira Harry. Pour la faire courte, c'était moi qu'ils voulaient, Pansy leur a servi d'otage.

— Ils te voulaient toi ? Tu crois qu'on est tombé dans un guet-apens ?

— C'est exactement ce que je crois.

— Mais pourquoi toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

— Si seulement je le savais…

— Capitaine Potter ? » appela une voix forte à l'extérieur de la cabane.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, baguette au clair.

« Docteur Sanders, vous nous avez lancé un appel de détresse.

— Ah Docteur ! Je vous attendais ! Je vous confie mes hommes, avec mon second nous allons nous occuper de sécuriser les Mangemorts, vous les examinerez juste avant qu'on les amène au poste pour nous assurer qu'une détention est possible.

— Très bien, cela me convient », sourit l'homme qui semblait avoir l'habitude.

Harry s'empressa de ligoter et bâillonner magiquement les hommes cagoulés. Une fois le secteur sécurisé, il prit son second à part.

« Puis-je te confier les prisonniers ? L'état de Pansy m'inquiète, je vais la ramener chez moi le temps qu'elle se calme.

— Pourquoi pas à Sainte-Mangouste ?

— Tu crois vraiment que le commandant laissera passer un état psychique instable lors d'une mission même si c'est temporaire ? Pansy n'est qu'une bleue, elle est encore sur un siège éjectable.

— C'est ta partenaire, Potter, tu fais comme tu l'entends… Si jamais je croise le chef, je lui dirai que tu devais suivre une piste en urgence, soupira-t-il.

— Merci John », fit Harry en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Attrapant doucement le bras de Pansy, il transplana sur le perron du 12 square Grimmaurd.

_** ooOOoo**_

La dispute avec Draco avait ébranlé Hermione plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Quand elle cassa sa tasse pour la deuxième fois en même pas dix minutes, Hermione arracha sa cape de la patère et quitta l'appartement. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Ginny !

« C'est moi ! » annonça-t-elle en poussant la porte d'entrée.

N'obtenant pas la réponse enjouée à laquelle elle était habituée, la jeune femme suivit le son étouffé des voix en provenance du salon. Elle sursauta en voyant Pansy Parkinson en larme sur le fauteuil vert émeraude de ses amis. La boîte de mouchoir était bien entamée à en juger par le tas au sol et Harry, comme Ginny, semblait désemparé face à la détresse de la jeune femme. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

« Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. Tu tombes bien », ajouta-il à voix basse.

Il lui résuma en deux minutes top-chrono la mission-suicide qu'il avait dirigé l'après-midi-même, ajoutant que non contente de s'être faite torturée, Harry venait d'apprendre que sa coéquipière était sur le coup de lettres de menaces quotidiennes depuis plus d'un mois.

« Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Parce qu'elle a changé de camp. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Évidemment ! La famille Parkinson était un soutien notoire de Voldemort. Même si les parents de Pansy n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, ils cautionnaient sans vergogne les moindres actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nul doute que l'entrée de leur fille dans le camp des Aurors avait dû faire grand bruit parmi les familles conservatrices.

« On a tout essayé, poursuivit Harry. Tu ne pourrais pas … ?

— Ça va, j'ai compris, sourit-elle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Les amoureux, soulagés, s'éclipsèrent sous prétexte de faire du thé, laissant Hermione seule avec une Pansy en grande concurrence avec les chutes du Niagara.

« Hum, Pansy ? tenta-t-elle.

— Quooooi ? croassa-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

— Crois-tu que les remarques malveillantes que tu reçois tous les jours fassent de toi une mauvaise Auror ?

— Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

— Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire », lança Hermione, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Pansy se munit d'un mouchoir, essuya ses larmes et tordit ses lèvres en une esquisse de complicité. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle avait tout pour être une Auror exceptionnelle, foi de Parkinson ! Elle se noierait sous le travail s'il le fallait mais elle retrouverait ceux qui l'avaient humiliée aujourd'hui. Voyant Harry et Ginny revenir dans la pièce, les bras chargés de plateaux couverts gâteaux et de tasses de thé fumantes, elle les remercia pour leur chaleureuse hospitalité.

« Hermione ? demanda Ginny d'une voix étrangement aigüe après avoir fait le service.

— Oui ?

— Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à la Gazette du soir. »

Sentant que ça n'allait certainement pas lui plaire, Hermione s'empara du journal sur le plateau. Elle le déplia d'une main et recracha aussi sec la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait d'avaler.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Ça vous a plu ? **

****Je poste de manière très irrégulière, je m'en excuse, donc n'hésitez pas à mettre cette histoire dans vos alertes pour être prévenus quand je posterai la suite.  
****

**J'avoue que j'ai vraiment hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre parce que les "scènes d'action" c'est tout nouveau pour moi. **

**Quelles sont vos hypothèses pour la une du journal ? Allez-y, allez-y, faites-vous plaisir, c'est le moment ^^. Ça me permet de voir dans quelle direction vous souhaiteriez qu'aille l'histoire.  
**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**


	11. Langue de vipère et bièraubeurre

**Coucou !  
**

**Un nouveau chapitre, important vous allez voir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^. Je n'ai pas vraiment relu ce chapitre, je l'ai posté dès que j'ai terminé l'écriture pour éviter de vous faire trop attendre, donc je ferai peut-être des modifications plus tard.  
**

**Mille mercis à vous qui lisez cette histoire, à ceux qui la mettent dans leurs favoris/followers et aux choupis qui laissent des reviews. Vous êtes merveilleux.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Résumé :_ _Hermione se dispute avec Draco à propos de son médaillon. Harry et Pansy échouent dans leur mission d'aurors. Un mystérieux article de la Gazette inquiète Harry et Ginny.  
_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_  
_**

_**Anaell :** _Bienvenue sur cette fic' ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ^^. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci pour ton adorable review ! À très vite !

_** :** _Ah ah, j'espère que tu te trompes sur les parents d'Hermione ^^. J'essaie de ne pas faire une intrigue trop prévisible longtemps à l'avance, tu me diras. Aïe, aïe, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre m'épargnera le Sinistros ou toutes les autres tortures. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! À bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Langue de vipère et bièraubeurre**

_Novembre 1999_

Étant rapidement tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux qu'Hermione découvre la Une du journal en terrain ami, Harry et Ginny s'étaient demandés s'ils devaient toutefois être à portée de baguette à ce moment-là. En Gryffondors digne de ce nom ils avaient tenu bon. C'était sans compter sur Pansy qui se demandait fichtrement pourquoi on l'avait placée sur les lieux du largage de la bombe atomique. Le regard affuté comme un sabre laser, elle découpait mentalement son coéquipier en petits morceaux de chair encore fumante.

Harry lui répondit par un regard désolé. Entre sa meilleure amie et sa coéquipière, il avait paré au plus pressé et il était hors de question qu'Hermione reparte du 12 square Grimmaurd sans savoir qu'elle était en première page du quotidien le plus lu d'Angleterre.

« Elle a osé ! Je n'y crois pas ! rageait-elle. Elle sait très bien que j'ai un passif avec elle, elle le sait ! »

De colère, Hermione jeta de toutes ses forces le pauvre journal, qui n'avait absolument rien demandé à personne, contre le miroir d'argent trônant au-dessus de la cheminée. Il se laissa tomber paresseusement sur le parquet ciré en priant pour qu'on l'oublie, comme bon nombre de ses congénères. La seconde vie de journal pouvait être passionnante quand on avait un peu de chance. Tandis que la Gazette réfléchissait à ses chances de réincarnation en magazine moldu, les lettres du titre clignotaient sous la lumière tremblotante des flammes.

_** ooOOoo**_

_Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy : leur idylle secrète_

_Pour ma chronique quotidienne, j'hésitais entre la prochaine finale truquée de la Coupe de Quidditch du Royaume-Uni ou les aventures d'un soir de notre cher ministre. Pour tout vous dire, j'allais tirer au sort. Pourtant une virée shopping m'a rappelé votre joie quand je vous rapporte un scoop qui fait briller vos yeux tels des Lumos Maxima rien qu'en dépliant votre quotidien. _

_Je me baladais sur la plus grande allée sorcière de notre pays la semaine dernière, vous disais-je, et, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand je vis main dans la main le couple le plus improbable qui soit. J'ai nommé Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort innocenté il y a de cela quatre mois, et Hermione Granger, croqueuse de diamant notoire. P__ersonne n'aurait parié sur ce couple. Toute personne l'ayant ne serait-ce qu'évoqué, aurait été interné directement à Sainte-Mangouste pour troubles psychiatriques graves. Votre reporter préférée s'est chargée d'en savoir plus. _

_Les deux tourtereaux se sont faufilés jusqu'au restaurant le plus réputé de Londres pour prendre une table à l'abri des regards. __Comme vous pouvez le voir sur la photo, Draco Malfoy n'a pas lâché la main de sa dulcinée du repas. Ayant menée ma petite enquête, leur entourage professionnel m'a assuré que leur relation était passionnelle, ce qui n'est pas sans poser quelques problèmes._

_« Bien sûr que tout le monde est au courant pour ces deux-là, explique une infirmière. S'ils travaillent dans le même service, vous pouvez être sûrs que la prise en charge des patients en pâtira. »_

_Ainsi Miss Granger s'est bien gardée de nous informer de ses amourettes quand elle enchaînait témoignages sur témoignages lors des procès de guerre. Les plus perspicaces noteront qu'elle n'était pas présente pour celui de Mr Malfoy. __Certains murmurent même que le surprenant acquittement de celui qui a été élu Mangemort le plus sexy par Sorcière Hebdo, pourrait bien trouver son explication dans les beaux yeux de sa belle. Voilà deux cachottiers qui se livrent à un jeu dangereux._

_Rita Skeeter_

_** ooOOoo**_

Harry regarda alternativement Ginny et Pansy en quête de soutien. Quand son binôme leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement, il prit son courage à deux mains et se racla la gorge :

« Hum, Hermione ?

— Quoi ? aboya-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

— Veux-tu bien t'assoir deux minutes s'il te plaît ? Tu as besoin de te calmer.

— Ce dont j'ai terriblement envie à cet instant précis, c'est d'une bonne grillade de scarabée. Ou de quelques piques pour la clouer sur du liège et la jeter au feu vivante. Ou la plonger dans de l'huile bouillante après l'avoir bourrée de persil par les deux bouts. Ou peut-être plutôt de la pendre par les pieds en lui laissant lentement perdre la raison...

— Je préfère l'huile bouillante, fit négligemment remarquer Pansy en terminant sa tasse de thé. Quelqu'un en veux d'autre ? ajouta-t-elle en agitant la théière vide.

— Volontiers ! » acquiesça Ginny.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'intéresser un tout petit peu à mon problème ?

— Un problème ? Quel problème ? demanda Pansy en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de l'eau chaude qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

— On me prête une liaison avec Malfoy !

— Allons bon, des centaines de filles tueraient pour être à ta place, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause et renchérit :

« D'ailleurs si j'étais toi je m'achèterais ce nouveau dispositif de protection personnel que vend Longdubat. C'est à base de mandragore séchée, terriblement efficace quand on ne sait pas se servir de ses petits poings. Non pas que je doute de tes capacités d'auto-défense Granger, mais il faut avouer que tu as un peu trop tendance à baisser ta garde facilement. »

Hermione regarda Pansy, ébahie.

« Tu... Tu es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment que n'importe quelle fille voudrait se traîner un boulet pareil ?

— Il y a toujours des exceptions pour confirmer la règle, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça Granger. Il fallait toujours que tu apprennes par cœur les petits astérisques en bas de page avant de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement. Je dirais donc que n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'être la copine de Draco, sauf toi et, laisse-moi réfléchir, toi.

— Et Ginny, ajouta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Elle est avec toi, la nature s'est déjà chargée de la mettre hors course.

— Comment ça « hors course » ? s'offusqua la jolie rousse.

— Bref, pour en revenir à toi Granger, coupa Pansy, ton problème c'est que tu ne sais pas vivre. Vous pourriez très bien vous entendre Draco et toi si tu arrêtais d'être aussi à cheval sur les règlements quels qu'ils soient.

— Et s'il arrêtait d'être le crétin insupportable qu'il est.

— Seulement les années bissextiles, reconnut la brunette.

— Jamais je n'oserai retourner à l'hôpital. Je vais être la risée de tous ! Ma réputation de médicomage est ruinée avant même d'être diplômée », se lamenta Hermione en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

Une porte claqua à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« À mon avis, que tu vas avoir des problèmes plus urgents à gérer que tes collègues de boulot », chuchota Ginny pour elle-même.

Des bruits de pas lourds se dirigeaient vers eux. La porte grinça sur ses gonds, dévoilant un Ron au regard noir. Il regarda Hermione et colla la Gazette dépliée sous son nez.

« Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, sifflota Pansy. Harry, Ginny, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir trouver la sortie, vous me raccompagnez ? »

Bénissant Sainte Pansy pour l'éternité, les jeunes gens sautèrent hors du canapé pour se ruer vers la sortie en prenant bien soin d'insonoriser la pièce. Le courage avait ses limites.

« J'attends.

— Ron, soupira Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

— Tu aurais pu au moins m'en parler avant de me faire le plus cocu d'Angleterre, non ? »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton calme où transpiraient la colère et la rancœur. La jeune femme frissonna.

« Comment peux-tu t'imaginer que moi et Malfoy nous… »

Elle prit une grande goulée d'air.

« C'est Rita, tu la connais, elle et les informations véridiques ça fait deux.

— Je sais, merci. Et la photo, tu en fais quoi ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans ce restaurant avec lui ?

— C'était notre pause de midi », expliqua Hermione qui ne voyait pas le problème.

Ron ricana amèrement.

« Vous allez souvent dans le plus grand restaurant de Londres pour déjeuner ? On ne doit pas avoir le même salaire…

— C'était exceptionnel ! On avait passé un pacte et… Mais pourquoi je te raconte ça, tu m'aimes Ron, tu devrais avoir confiance en moi.

— C'est là que le bas blesse, répondit douloureusement Ron. Je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance, Hermione. Je ne te vois plus, tu passes ton temps entre l'hôpital et Malfoy. On ne s'affiche plus ensemble, au point que mes collègues pensent qu'on a rompu ! Et aujourd'hui je te découvre en première page de la Gazette main dans la main avec lui. Je dois t'avouer que je commence à douter de toi, de nous. »

Ces mots dits si calmement, heurtèrent Hermione en plein cœur.

« Tu prétends m'aimer mais tu es le premier à me jeter la pierre ! cria-t-elle. Au fond, tu es comme les autres, incapable de voir la vérité même quand tu l'as sous les yeux. »

Elle ramassa le manteau qu'elle avait posé sur une chaise et sortit en claquant la porte.

Une fois dans l'air glacial de Londres, Hermione se sentit stupide. Ron lui avait fait une scène de jalousie et, elle, au lieu de le rassurer n'avait réussi qu'à monter sur ses grands chevaux. Son sang battait contre ses tempes, elle se tordait les doigts furieusement. Elle était énervée, inutile de rentrer à son appartement, elle ne ferait que ressembler à un lion en cage. La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans la nuit tombée en espérant que l'exercice lui changerait les idées.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses pieds crièrent grâce, transits par le froid. Grelottant malgré sa colère, Hermione se résolut à se changer les idées pour ce soir et transplana.

_** ooOOoo**_

« Oh Hermione ! Bienvenue ! s'écria Megan en agitant les bras au fond du pub en la voyant franchir le seuil. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? s'étonna-t-elle quand elle fut plus prêt.

— Problème de couple, éluda-t-elle.

— Aïe. La gazette ? devina-t-elle. Allez, prend donc un verre, ça va te changer les idées. »

Elle glissa un whisky pur feu entre les mains d'Hermione et commença à faire les présentations.

« Marc, il est au cinquième en ce moment. Lise, que tu connais. Hans, on était dans la même maison à Poudlard. Maggy, que je viens de rencontrer. Susan, je crois que vous vous connaissez, non ? Et Draco, que je ne te présente plus. »

Hermione se figea en croisant le regard du jeune homme. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il soit présent. La photo de la Gazette lui revint en tête et elle plongea le nez dans son verre pour cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Elle sentait le regard de Malfoy brûler son front, elle refusait de croiser son regard même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait l'affronter un jour. Après tout, il était aussi concerné qu'elle par cet article.

L'ambiance se relâchait au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrenaient et que les verres se vidaient. Hermione s'était sagement arrêtée au premier whisky, trop effrayée par la chaleur qui lui montait déjà à la tête. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, il était hors de question qu'elle se ridiculise devant ses camarades. Draco ne semblait pas avoir sa pudeur, il enchaînait les verres en défiant le regard moralisateur d'Hermione. Ses yeux noirs lui envoyaient un message très clair :

« Pourquoi ne te mêles-tu pas de tes affaires ? »

Toute cette galère était uniquement sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas tant fait sa tête de mule, jamais Malfoy n'auraient eu envie de lui rabattre le caquet et ils auraient mangé leurs sandwiches dans la salle des archives comme d'accoutumée. Rita ne les auraient pas vus et ils seraient encore officiellement ennemis. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Le pub se vidait petit à petit. Il était déjà tard quand Hermione et Megan souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leurs camarades.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? » demanda la jeune fille à Hermione en désignant Draco du menton.

Il dormait à poings fermés sur la banquette, l'alcool ayant eu raison de ses forces. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Si elle n'avait eu aucune conscience, elle l'aurait laissé dessouler ici.

« On ne peut pas le laisser seul, soupira-t-elle. Il faut que quelqu'un vérifie qu'il soit toujours en vie demain matin.

— Tu sais où il habite ? »

Elle blêmit à la question de son amie. Évidemment qu'elle connaissait le manoir Malfoy, mais il était hors de question qu'elle y mette les pieds.

« De toute façon je doute que nous puissions entrer dans son domaine, poursuivit le brunette sans remarquer le trouble d'Hermione. Les sang-purs connaissent bien les sorts de protection. Le plus simple serait qu'il dorme chez l'une d'entre nous.

— Je te le laisse ! Je le supporte déjà bien assez comme ça !

— Eh ! s'offusqua Megan. C'est ton binôme, pas le mien !

— S'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie Megan ! Je croyais que tu avais un petit faible pour lui ?

— N'importe quoi ! Qui t'a dit ça ? En plus on se connaît à peine. Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir en se réveillant chez moi, sérieusement ?

— Ça ne sera pas pire que sur mon canapé, crois-moi sur parole. Rien que de penser à Malfoy vautré dans mon salon, ça me donne envie de vomir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. N'êtes-vous pas sensé être en couple selon la Gazette ? fit-elle remarquer malicieusement. C'est que vous ne vous entendez pas si mal que ça finalement... »

Voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle coupa :

« Tu es celle de nous deux qui le connaît le mieux donc tu t'en charges. Point. Bonne nuit ! »

Plantant là Hermione avec son fardeau, elle ferma la porte du pub derrière elle.

Draco dormait toujours comme une masse. Hermione jura par Merlin qu'elle détestait sa morale qui lui empêchait de le laisser seul sur cette stupide banquette. Elle attrapa fermement le poignet de son binôme et transplana.

_** ooOOoo**_

« Aaaaaahhhh ! »

Un long cri réveilla Hermione en sursaut et manqua de la faire tomber de son lit. Attrapant sa baguette, elle bondit hors de la pièce pour se retrouver face à Draco à moitié sur le carrelage, l'autre moitié sur le clic-clac de fortune que lui avaient prêté ses parents. Portant sa main au cœur, elle soupira :

« Es-tu obligé de réveiller mes voisins Malfoy ? J'imagine que, comme moi, ils apprécieraient de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée le week-end.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ? Et où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

— Ceci, Malfoy, est un canapé-lit. Le mien pour être exact. Tu es dans mon appartement donc reste poli.

— Chez toi ? Ne me dit pas que…

— Respire ou tu vas nous faire un malaise. Je t'ai ramené ici parce que la loque que tu étais hier soir était incapable de rentrer seule. Inutile de te dire qu'il était hors de question que je mette les pieds dans ton manoir.

— Pourquoi toi ?

— À ton avis ?

— La Gazette… » comprit-il.

Hermione se dirigea silencieusement vers le meuble de cuisine et sortit deux tasses.

« Thé ou café ?

— Thé. S'il te plait. »

Il regarda autour de lui, encore surprit de s'être réveillé dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et soupira.

« Est-ce que tu aurais une douche ou quelque chose comme ça ? Que je puisse me débarrasser de cette affreuse odeur d'alcool. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il lui arrivait se laver de temps en temps. Qu'elle question stupide !

« La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. »

En entendant l'eau couler, Hermione se permit de souffler. Elle ramassa les couvertures qu'elle avait jetées sur Malfoy après l'avoir benné sur le clic-clac en rentrant des Trois Balais. Au final, les choses s'étaient mieux passées qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il avait presque été reconnaissant. Du moins, il lui semblait.

Le clapotis de l'eau cessa. Hermione termina de faire son lit et attrapa sa robe de chambre que son réveil éclair lui avait fait oublier. Emmitouflée dans l'étoffe de coton, elle entendit toquer à la porte d'entrée. Se dépêchant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure, elle ouvrit :

« Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

— Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il piteusement. Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je sais très bien que Rita invente mensonge sur mensonge pour vendre ses articles. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu douter de toi. Et avec Malfoy en plus ! ricana-t-il.

— Ron, je…

— Non, coupa-t-il. Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû te faire confiance. Nous deux c'est un peu compliquer en ce moment. Je pense que les torts sont partagés et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on laisse cette affaire derrière nous. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Hermione resta interdite. Ron lui faisait des excuses, c'était pour le moins inattendu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand une voix grave lança :

« Qui c'est, chérie ? »

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent d'un même bloc pour faire face à Draco. La jeune fille blêmit en le voyant sortir, de la salle de bain en se séchant négligemment les cheveux avec une de ses serviettes de bain.

* * *

**Oui, je suis sadique ^^.**

** Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? **

**Laissez-moi vos petites impressions sur ce chapitre : l'article, Pansy qui joue les entremetteuses, Megan qui s'y met aussi, un petit moment dramione, Ron que j'aime beaucoup et que je ne veux pas blesser, snif... J'essaie de ne pas faire de Ron-bashing donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si je tombe dedans.  
**

**Quelles sont vos envies pour la suite de l'histoire ? J'ai la trame détaillée mais je peux toujours m'adapter en fonction des personnages que vous souhaiteriez voir plus souvent.**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bibi**


	12. Avenir

**Coucou !  
**

**Comme d'habitude, mes chapitres sont postés à intervalles pas franchement réguliers. Études très prenantes et boulot en sont la cause. J'écris seulement quand le rythme se calme un peu, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, n'arrive que très rarement. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le plan détaillé est écrit et ne quitte pas mon ordinateur, il ne me reste qu'à taper les chapitres. Je finirai cette histoire, c'est promis. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra ;). J'espère que vous comprenez.  
**

**Pour ce chapitre, on retrouve Sirius, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Résumé :_ _Sirius, déshérité, fait sa rentrée à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Il déchante vite en voyant ses amis se projeter vers un futur qu'il a du mal à envisager et se jette à corps perdu dans les bêtises. Il échoue en retenue où il fait la connaissance de Rachel, la préfète des Serdaigles.  
_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_  
_**

_**Guest : **_Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un petit mot, ça me touche :) ! À très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Avenir**

_Décembre 1976_

Les flocons voltigeaient doucement dans le parc du château. Dissuadés par les courants d'air glacé, les élèves ne s'attardaient pas dans les couloirs. Ils préféraient se lover dans les fauteuils confortables de leur salle commune, bercés par la tiédeur de l'âtre.

L'approche des vacances de Noël rendait les élèves de Gryffondors fébriles. Les rires fusaient aux quatre coins de la pièce et rares étaient ceux bien assez fous pour croire en la douce illusion qu'ils pourraient travailler. Lily tentait pourtant. Le nez plongé dans un pavé sur les potions niveau avancé, elle avait plaqué ses deux mains très fort sur ses oreilles dans l'espoir d'étouffer le bruit que son sortilège n'avait pas réussi à atténuer.

« Ma puce, chuchota James en lui attrapant les poignets. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes.

— Les ASPICS ? » tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Par Merlin, Lily, ce n'est que dans six mois ! Profite donc de la fête ! C'est notre dernier Noël ici !

— Il a raison, renchérit Peter. Si ça se trouve, l'an prochain nous serons tous morts. »

Le groupe des Maraudeurs le regarda, ébahis.

« Bah quoi ? Avec Vous-Savez-Qui et sa clique dehors…

— Merci de plomber l'ambiance Queudver, fit remarquer Remus.

— Je ne faisais qu'une simple constatation !

— Il faut reconnaître que tu n'as pas tort. Donc, Lily-jolie, comme le dit si bien notre cher ami, _Carpe Diem_ !

— Tu t'es mis au latin ? ricana la jeune fille.

— Que ne ferai-je pas pour tes beaux yeux ! »

Alors que les garçons levaient les yeux au plafond devant la niaiserie de James, Lily soupira, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois ! Bête mais terriblement séduisant.

« Je pense plutôt que je vais rejoindre Rachel à la bibliothèque, sa compagnie est beaucoup plus stimulante que la vôtre.

— Tu m'étonnes, grogna Sirius qu'on entendait pour la première fois depuis le début de l'après-midi.

— Un miracle ! cria James en levant les bras en prière. Il parle ! »

Il se jeta aux pieds de son ami et continua :

« Par quel sortilège, quel subterfuge, que dis-je ? Quel envoûtement ! As-tu enfin trouvé le chemin qui te ramène vers nous ? »

Sirius se leva, attrapa sa cape et sortit de la pièce en fusillant son ami d'un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna James toujours agenouillé sur le tapis, les bras ballants.

— James ! Étais-tu vraiment obligé d'en faire des tonnes ? » le réprimanda Lily.

Maugréant contre le manque de tact de son copain, elle sortit de la pièce à son tour, son livre soigneusement serré contre sa poitrine.

_** ooOOoo**_

Sirius marchait d'un pas déterminé dans les méandres des couloirs de Poudlard. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Était-ce un signe ? Devait-il renoncer ? Se pourrait-il qu'on lui offre la chance d'avoir lui aussi la vie calme et posée dont il n'avait jamais rêvé ?

BAM !

« Ça ne va pas la tête !

— Aïe ! »

Sirius se massait le front en grimaçant. Il avait percuté de plein fouet une personne à l'angle du corridor.

« Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, marmonna-t-il en tendant la main à la jeune fille qui était tombée sur les fesses.

— J'ai vu ! Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention, Black ? grogna-t-elle en acceptant son aide.

— Atwood ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

— J'ai encore le droit de me balader dans ce château que je sache, grommela-t-elle en époussetant sa robe.

— Avoue que c'est plutôt curieux de te croiser dans ce couloir venté alors que tout le monde est prêt à se battre pour avoir une place près d'une cheminée. »

La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin et haussa les épaules sans répondre.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? s'étonna-t-il. Je te croyais à la bibliothèque avec Lily.

— Depuis quand mes déplacements t'intéressent-ils ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ou...? le taquina-t-elle.

— Oublie ça », se renfrogna Sirius en s'éloignant, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Rachel haussa les sourcils, surprise. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Après un instant d'étonnement, elle s'écria :

« Black ! »

Sirius ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Vexée, la jeune fille trottina pour le rattraper. Elle glissa sa main sur son bras et chuchota :

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse. »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta :

«Viens, on va prendre l'air. Ça te changera les idées. »

Sirius la laissa le guider vers la grande porte. Il ne réagit même pas quand les flocons s'engouffrèrent dans son écharpe. Il eut seulement un léger rictus quand la jeune fille se serra un peu plus contre lui pour se protéger des bourrasques de l'hiver. Ils se hâtèrent en lisière de forêt pour se mettre à l'abri. Le silence n'était troublé que par le chant des branches qui s'entrechoquaient.

Vu d'ici, Poudlard ressemblait à un gros gâteau saupoudré de sucre glace et le Saule Cogneur prenait des allures de squelette décharné. Même les sorties nocturnes des Maraudeurs lui paraissaient moins plaisantes ces derniers temps…

Son regard finit par se poser sur Rachel qui l'observait calmement. Il sourit. Cette fille était étrange, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui aussi facilement que dans son manuel de métamorphose. C'était assez déstabilisant. Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment, les mots franchirent ses lèvres et il lui confia :

« J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui. »

Surprise qu'il baisse aussi facilement les armes, Rachel s'assit doucement sur une souche sèche et écouta, attentive. Il fit quelques pas en lui tournant le dos puis ajouta tout bas :

« Du Ministère. »

Il shoota dans un tas de feuilles mortes.

« Mon oncle est mort.

— Je suis désolée.

— Il a fait de moi son héritier. »

La jeune fille tressaillit.

« Et c'est une bonne chose ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

— J'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis si tu veux tout savoir. »

Sirius se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai été élevé comme l'héritier d'une grande famille. Je croulais sous les gallions et la certitude que le manoir de mon enfance serait un jour mien. Mon sang avait choisi pour moi. Je sais que ça fait prétentieux de cracher dans la soupe alors qu'on a tout, mais ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé c'est de pouvoir décider de ma propre vie. »

Il déglutit et poursuivit :

« Quand j'ai quitté le manoir, pour la première fois j'ai eu l'impression d'être le maître de mon avenir. Et j'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il. Cette rentrée était pour moi la première. Je voyais le monde d'un autre œil. Mes amis ont tous des projets, font leurs choix de vie, alors que moi qui ait toujours eu un parcours tracé d'avance, je n'avais plus rien. Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter mais j'en avais finalement pris mon parti. »

Rachel était un peu perdue. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Je veux me battre. Je veux lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui et sa bande de pantins en papier mâché. Du moins je croyais que c'était ce que je voulais. Jusqu'à hier je n'avais rien à perdre en m'engageant dans le combat.

— Hormis ta vie », fit-elle remarquer sarcastiquement.

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte pour lui montrer que cela lui importait peu.

« Je ne veux être lié à personne, même pas par un héritage. Je veux que ma mort soit utile, c'est tout.

— Rassure-moi, tu ne comptais pas te jeter devant lui en écartant les bras pour te prendre le premier sort qui traînerait ? Parce que je n'appelle pas ça se battre, j'appelle juste ça de la stupidité et de l'orgueil mal placé. »

Elle se leva.

« Vous, petits sorciers que vous êtes, ne connaissez strictement rien à la guerre. On ne vous apprend que vos batailles contre des peuples que vous jugez inférieurs. À quoi sert d'apprendre les victoires si on ne vous enseigne pas les échecs ? D'où je viens, on nous raconte les instants de douleurs et les familles décimées par les pertes. On nous parle simplement de la guerre dans tous ses aspects. Mes parents ont connus la seconde guerre mondiale, Black, et crois-moi ce n'était pas un jeu. »

Se rendant compte du ton amère avec lequel elle parlait, elle ajouta, désinvolte :

« Mais bon, ce n'est que l'avis d'une pauvre petite moldue. »

Sirius resta pensif. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle. Rachel était beaucoup trop intelligente, elle aurait vite fait de lui montrer la stupidité de son choix, et il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il habilement pour changer de sujet. Que comptes-tu faire l'an prochain ?

— Vaste question, éluda-t-elle en se rendant compte de sa pirouette. Je ne vais pas tellement avoir le choix. »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Mais bien sûr ! Atwood, tu te disputes les meilleures notes avec Lily et Remus. Franchement, ça m'étonnerait que tes multiples ASPICS ne t'ouvrent pas grand les portes du monde du travail. »

Elle le regardait, ahurie.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien en fait ! Le Ministère est infiltré par les Mangemorts, Black. Tu crois que je vais pouvoir me pointer le sourire aux lèvres tous les matins avec mon petit cœur de sang-de-bourbe en bandoulière ? Tous ces efforts que nous faisons Lily et moi ne serviront strictement à rien à la fin de l'année et visiblement tu es le seul à n'y avoir jamais pensé. Tu n'es qu'un idiot égocentrique ! »

Elle le planta là en traînant lourdement ses pieds dans la neige qui collait à ses chaussures pour retourner au château.

_** ooOOoo**_

Sirius resta interdit un long moment, les paroles de Rachel se répétant en écho dans sa tête. Quand ses doigts gelés crièrent grâce, il se décida à rentrer. Le dîner fut très calme. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de la préfète de Serdaigle. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison et qu'il soit véritablement un imbécile qui ne se préoccupe que de sa misérable petite personne ? Pouvait-elle être en danger comme beaucoup d'autres ? Il tritura ses brocolis du bout de sa fourchette sans en avaler la moindre bouchée. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

« James, chuchota-t-il. Est-ce que je peux te dire un mot après ? »

Étonné, le préfet-en-chef acquiesça. Sirius attendit patiemment que son meilleur ami ait englouti la moitié de la tarte à la mélasse et le traîna hors de la Grande Salle.

« Est-ce que Lily est menacée parce qu'elle est née-moldue ? lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Réponds à ma question. Est-ce qu'elle ne pourra pas trouver de travail au Ministère à cause des Mangemorts qui occupent plusieurs postes à responsabilité ? »

James le regarda, un peu étonné par la vigueur avec laquelle Sirius avait posé cette question.

« Évidemment ! confirma-t-il finalement. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Ça fait des mois qu'on surveille attentivement la montée de Tu-Sais-Qui pour savoir s'il ne va pas nous falloir partir à l'étranger à la fin de l'année.

— À l'étranger ?

— Tu débarques ou quoi Patmol ? s'énerva James. Les nés-moldus sont les premiers visés par le régime. Je pensais pourtant que tu savais à quoi t'en tenir avec tout ce que tu as entendu chez tes parents avant de partir. Hors de question que Lily reste un instant de plus en Angleterre si les choses continuent de s'aggraver. Je la suivrai où il faudra, tu peux compter là-dessus. »

Sirius frappa le mur avec son poing.

« Mais quelle triple buse je fais ! hurla-t-il.

— Wow, wow, wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon pote ? s'inquiéta James. Pourquoi le sort de Lily t'intéresse tout à coup ? Ça fait longtemps que tu sais qu'elle est née-moldue et... »

James écarquilla les yeux. Le manège étrange de Sirius pendant le repas prenait d'un coup tout son sens.

« Tu as parlé à Rachel. »

Sirius le regarda, la mine dévastée. Il hocha la tête et renchérit :

« Et j'ai éclaté de rire quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne trouverait pas de travail à la fin de l'année. »

James ébouriffa ses cheveux d'une main tremblante.

« Bon sang, Patmol, dans quel monde tu vis ? »

Et dire qu'il pensait être le plus à plaindre ! Elle avait raison, il n'était qu'un abruti. Au fond, il n'était pas si différent de ses parents à toujours se croire au-dessus des autres, à ne jamais penser qu'à lui. Si Poudlard était sa maison, au moins à l'extérieur il n'était pas une cible. Du moins tant qu'il ne se serait pas ouvertement positionné contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La dispute avec Rachel lui avait ouvert les yeux.

« La guerre n'est pas un jeu ! » se rappela-t-il.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans en une seule après-midi. Le monde qui se dessinait lui faisait soudain peur. Les quelques mois qui lui restaient à Poudlard lui paraissaient si court, il aurait voulu geler l'instant présent ! Cette nuit-là, Sirius peina à trouver le sommeil.

_** ooOOoo**_

La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Le calme habituel des vacances de Noël avait envahi le château et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Sirius. Attablé dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, il lisait attentivement la Gazette. Sa dernière prise de conscience lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi James lisait le journal depuis plusieurs mois.

Trafic de peau de dragon, pots de vin au Ministère, assassinat dans la banlieue londonienne... Les nouvelles achevaient de lui miner le moral dès l'aube, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de s'excuser auprès de Rachel. Voir les éclairs dans ses yeux lui était beaucoup trop douloureux. Le journal était sa pénitence pour sa lâcheté, la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour calmer sa culpabilité.

Un hibou se posa devant lui et commença à picorer ses toasts. Sirius essaya de le chasser d'un geste agacé mais le volatile s'obstinait. Le jeune homme remarqua l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses pattes et son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant l'écriture. Il posa précipitamment le journal et s'empressa de décacheter le pli.

_** ooOOoo**_

_Cher Sirius,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Ton absence me peine et ton sourire taciturne me manque. Les fêtes de Noël sont plus tristes que jamais cette année. _

_Une fois encore il a été décidé de faire don à la cause. J'ai l'impression que cela ne finira jamais. Toutes ces montagnes de gallions dépensés dans l'espoir de voir le monde que nous connaissons se détruire… Suis-je la seule à y voir le début d'une catastrophe ? Non, je sais que tu le penses aussi, tout comme Andromeda. À ce propos, as-tu des nouvelles de ma sœur ? Elle ne répond à aucune de mes lettres et je m'inquiète._

_Sirius, j'ai appris qu'oncle Alphard t'avait légué une somme d'argent conséquente, j'en suis contente. Ma tante était dans un état de rage incroyable, mais je crois bien que cette nouvelle n'a fait qu'affaiblir un peu plus ton père..._

_Je voulais t'annoncer moi-même la nouvelle, on va me fiancer à la nouvelle année. Je dois t'avouer que je ne déborde pas d'enthousiasme. Lucius Malfoy a une réputation qui fait froid dans le dos. On raconte qu'il est sans pitié et qu'il méprise tout hormis sa petite personne, qu'il enchaîne les conquêtes et dilapide sa fortune à tire-larigot. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de ces ouï-dire. Je le verrai pour la première fois lors de la cérémonie. Je crois bien que mes parents sont bien décidés à ne pas reproduire l'erreur qu'ils ont faite avec Andromeda. Les cris de Père résonnent encore d'après le scandale de son mariage. Je savais qu'ils cherchaient à me marier le plus vite possible mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils réussiraient un mois à peine après le départ de ma sœur._

_Parfois je l'envie. Je vous envie. Vous avez eu le courage de tout quitter pour ce que vous pensiez juste. Moi aussi l'idée de m'enfuir me taraude mais je n'ai pas votre force, je sais que je n'en serai pas capable._

_Sirius, je t'en prie, garde dans ton cœur l'image de la petite Black joyeuse et fine d'esprit avant que Malfoy n'en fasse qu'une bouchée._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ta cousine, Narcissa _

_** ooOOoo**_

Sirius froissa la lettre dans son poids serré. Ils avaient réussi finalement. Sa famille s'accrochait désespérément aux traditions désuètes remontant du fond des âges. Merlin merci, il avait été suffisamment rapide pour partir avant qu'on ne lui passe la corde au cou. Narcissa avait été bien naïve de croire que ses parents lui laisseraient choisir l'homme qu'elle souhaiterait épouser après l'affront qu'avait essuyé la dynastie Black un mois auparavant. Andromeda qui s'était enfuie la veille de ses fiançailles pour se marier en toute clandestinité avec un né-moldu, il n'était pas étonnant qu'après ça ils aient hâté les négociations pour leur fille cadette.

Le prix de la dote, les lopins de terre légués, la cassette remise à l'épouse à la naissance du premier enfant… Tous ces marchandages donnaient froid dans le dos de Sirius. Comme si sa cousine ne valait guerre plus qu'un balai de course, on la vendait au prix du marché !

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Narcissa avait toujours attendu son mariage depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa déception et son angoisse quand on connaissait la réputation de son futur mari. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac et entreprit de répondre à sa lettre en essayant de faire taire la peur et la tristesse qui lui serraient le cœur.

* * *

**J'espère que ce retour de Sirius et des Maraudeurs vous a plu. Avez-vous des idées pour la suite de l'histoire ? Je m'attèle à l'écriture du prochain chapitre et espère vous le poster d'ici la fin du mois :).  
**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bibi**


End file.
